Start Over Again
by Tea Drop 2
Summary: ¿Crees en las segundas oportunidades? Todo comenzó cuando pudo sentirlo entrar a urgencias, sobre una camilla y en muy mal estado, inundando toda la sala con su peculiar aroma tan atrayente. Ese omega iba a volcar la tranquila vida del doctor Katsuki, pero éste, aun sabiéndolo, dio todo por él. Las coincidencias no existen, sólo lo inevitable.
1. Preludio

**Start Over Again **

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**Preludio**

Escuché una voz a la lejanía "No nos deje" decía, "Abra los ojos" repetía con desesperación una y otra vez. Había más voces, más ruidos a mi alrededor, pero esa voz era la única que me interesaba. ¿Por qué?

Yo conocía esa voz, pero no lograba recordar quién era su dueño. Era una voz cálida, agradable a pesar del tono alarmado que usaba. ¿Por qué estaba tan alarmado?

—¡Despierte! —escuché que decía con más fuerza. Mis párpados pesaban, aun así abrí mis ojos, y entonces me topé con ese hermoso ser—. ¿¡Es alérgico a algo?!

No pude responderle, mis ojos estaban fijos en él. Lo reconocí ¡Era él! ¿Pero qué demonios estaba pasando?

—Responda ¿Es alérgico a algo?

—_¡Yuuri! Soy yo ¡Yuuri, mi amor! _—intenté hablar, pero la pesadez en todo mi cuerpo era tal, que ni siquiera podía mantener mis ojos completamente abiertos. Sin embargo, mi desesperación por saber qué demonios pasaba era mayor. Lo miré por largos segundos, intentando decir algo, pero ninguna palabra salió de mi boca.

Miré su precioso rostro por unos segundos antes de caer de nuevo en la inconsciencia. Lo último que vi fueron esos ojos castaños que tanto amé.


	2. Te conocí en urgencias

**Start Over Again **

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**Capítulo 1: "Te conocí en urgencias"**

La vida no siempre es justa. Durante años he justificado mis desgracias con el pensamiento de que tendrá que existir un balance, así que siempre pensaba "Las cosas buenas llegarán pronto". Me esforzaba en no ver las circunstancias del momento y trataba de enfocarme en el futuro, pues "las desgracias no duran para siempre" ¿O sí?

Pero ahora, ya no estaba tan seguro de que existiera ese balance. Al menos no esta noche.

Caí de bruces al suelo, a pesar de la carrera que había emprendido, no podía dejar de pensar en ello: la vida era injusta.

Era de noche, la lluvia caía copiosa a las afueras de Tokio y yo estaba siendo perseguido por varios hombres, aparentemente alfas.

Tuve la desgracia de verme obligado a usar mis últimos ahorros del mes para pagar el alquiler, quedándome sin dinero para comprar supresores, y desafortunadamente mi celo se había adelantado más de un mes.

Todo eso, sumándole el hecho de que había salido muy tarde del trabajo, me orillaba a una situación como la que estaba viviendo.

Sentía mucho miedo, había salido corriendo lo más rápido que pude y logré perderlos de vista, o eso creí, pues me puse de pie para retomar la marcha, pero alguien me detuvo.

—¿A dónde crees que vas?

La sangre se me fue hasta los pies cuando apareció frente a mí, apoyando su brazo contra la pared, impidiéndome el paso y acercándose cada vez más.

Fruncí el ceño y traté de mantenerme firme, ignorando el hecho de que mis piernas temblaban como gelatina por el miedo y por el maldito celo que me impulsaba a querer echarme a los brazos de ese alfa desconocido. Pero no lo haría, mi orgullo y dignidad eran aún mayores.

—Eso a ti no te importa —respondí con hastío y me di media vuelta, sólo para toparme de frente con otro alfa.

—Hueles muy bien, _sweetheart. _

Fruncí los labios y arrugué la nariz al sentir sus feromonas penetrantes de alfa. No había duda, habían sentido mi aroma y se vieron atraídos por él.

—Si andas solo a estas horas y en ese estado… —me miró de pies a cabeza, pasándose la lengua por los labios—…sólo puede significar una cosa.

—No —suspiré, buscando la manera civilizada de salir de eso ileso, aún tenía esperanza—. Necesito llegar a casa, por favor… —inevitablemente mi tono "autoritario" terminó sonando como una súplica.

Un tercer alfa se unió a ellos, chasqueando su lengua repetidas veces y negando con la cabeza. En su expresión pude ver una sonrisa llena de malas intenciones.

Era un hecho, no saldría ileso.

—Por favor… no —di pasos lentos hacia atrás hasta que mi espalda se topó con la fría y húmeda superficie de la pared. Miré en todas direcciones en busca de ayuda, pero era inútil, pasaba de la media noche, llovía y me encontraba alejado de cualquier negocio o lugar concurrido en el que pudieran brindarme auxilio.

Tragué en seco al mirarlos, mi cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar de miedo, quise controlarlo, pero no pude.

—Por favor, no hagan esto —ahora sí supliqué.

—Tu cuerpo nos dice todo lo contrario.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, no tenía escapatoria. Era lo único que me faltaba.

—Te va a gustar —tomó uno de mis mechones largos de cabello y se lo llevó a la nariz. Mi temblor aumentó.

De mis ojos comenzaron a desbordarse lágrimas gruesas que se mezclaron rápidamente con las gotas de lluvia que nos bañaban copiosamente.

Me vi indefenso, después de todo ¿Qué podría hacer un simple omega contra tres alfas? Además, un simple omega que atravesaba su celo sin medicación.

Era hombre muerto, pero al menos lo haría con dignidad. No dejaría de luchar hasta el final. Lo haría por mí mismo, no me defraudaría a mí mismo no dando pelea. Así que me resistí e intenté huir en cada momento, no di mi brazo a torcer, hasta que finalmente me doblegaron, después de todo eran tres contra uno. Pero aun así, no dejé de resistirme, luché incluso contra mi instinto de omega que me suplicaba que me dejara hacer, luché hasta el final.

Cuando uno se me acercó con claras intenciones de besarme en la boca, le asesté un puñetazo tan fuerte que casi pude sentir que los huesos de mi mano se rompían, al igual que su cara. Pero eso sólo hizo que él y los demás se enojaran lo suficiente como para tratarme cual saco de box. Sin embargo, yo seguía defendiéndome y golpeándolos todo lo que podía.

Pero ellos eran mucho más fuertes y me golpeaban cada vez que me rehusaba a acceder a sus caprichos, lo hacían sin piedad. Yo me hallaba en el suelo y ya no sabía desde dónde venían los golpes, sólo sentía uno tras otro, cayendo sobre mí como la lluvia. Pude sentir una patada en el rostro, eso me hizo sentir embotado por unos momentos, hasta que un nuevo dolor esclareció mi mente: pisotearon mi brazo derecho hasta el cansancio. Eso me distrajo del momento en el que rasgaron mi ropa e hicieron otras cosas.

Yo mordía, pateaba y golpeaba con mi brazo libre a todos, pero de nuevo me demostraron que su fuerza de alfa superaba a la mía, apresándome contra el sucio y húmedo suelo de ese callejón oscuro. Sólo podía escuchar el sonido de la lluvia, ese maldito sonido combinado con mis gritos desgarradores. Mi garganta escocía de tanto grito que daba, pero a ellos parecía no preocuparles que yo hiciera aquello, era como si supieran que de todas formas nadie se iba a acercar a ayudar.

Luché, hasta que un pensamiento llegó a mí, uno del que no me enorgullecía mucho. Sí, quería seguir peleando, pero mi motivo ya no era el mismo, ahora pensaba que si seguía peleando, quizás me golpearían tan fuerte que me quedaría inconsciente y no sentiría nada de lo que estaba por pasar, y quizás, si tenía suerte, moriría. Seguí con ese pensamiento hasta que el motivo de mi existir llegó a mi mente: Mi familia.

No podía morir sin haber encontrado antes a mi familia.

Una fuerza motivadora me inundó. ¡No podía morir!

Se las puse más difícil, hasta que sentí el peso de la cruda realidad golpearme de frente.

—¡Quédate quieto! —me abofeteó el lado de la cara que tenía ya herido. Todo me dio vueltas.

Entonces uno de ellos me detuvo los brazos por encima de mi cabeza, apretando con fuerza mi brazo posiblemente roto. Otro detuvo mis piernas (que no habían dejado de dar patadas al aire), y el último, se había echado sobre mí. Ya me habían arrancado parte de la ropa, ni siquiera se molestaron en quitármela, sólo la hicieron garras.

El pánico me atacó cuando escuché cómo se quitaba el cinto y bajaba el cierre de su pantalón.

—¡NO! ¡No lo harán! —usé lo que quedaba de mi fuerza de voluntad para retorcerme y negarme. Todo me dolía, pero la adrenalina del momento me ayudaba a ignorar ese dolor y dar todo de mí por evitar aquello.

Entonces, el que me sostenía las piernas se puso de pie y me dio una patada en el costado que me sacó el aire y me dejó medio inconsciente. Era mucho para mi cuerpo en esos momentos.

No pude moverme, no pude quejarme más. Me faltaba el aire y mis patéticas lágrimas no dejaban de salir, cayendo al lodo debajo de mi cuerpo.

Sólo fui consciente de cuando me giraron bocabajo. Hundieron más mi cuerpo en el barro y procedieron a hacer lo que tenían planeado. Cuando el primero se apropió de mi cuerpo, deseé fervientemente que ocurriera como en las películas: que alguien llegara a salvarme, deteniendo y moliendo a golpes a esos bastardos. Dentro de mi mente suplicaba al cielo porque eso sucediera. Pero de nuevo la realidad me golpeó brutalmente.

Yo estaba cansado. Cuando el segundo terminó y dejó que el tercero comenzara me dejé arrastrar por la inconsciencia, cualquier lugar en mi mente sería mejor que la realidad.

Me había dado por vencido.

Su guardia de esa noche daba la impresión de que sería muy tranquila y sin urgencias graves. No había llegado ningún paciente dirigido a su especialidad en toda la noche y eso sólo hacía que el tiempo se pasara lentamente para Yuuri. Hizo una ronda nocturna a cada uno de sus pacientes y luego fue a un cuarto de descanso, pero por alguna extraña razón estaba algo inquieto, no podía conciliar el sueño. Frustrado, se levantó y salió a caminar por los pasillos, en uno de ellos se encontró a un buen amigo, sentado sobre una camilla, devorando una barra de chocolate.

No dijo nada, se sentó a su lado y le quitó la mitad del dulce.

—¿Noche tranquila? —le preguntó, sin molestarse por ver que le quitaban su dulce, sólo con él no podía enojarse.

—Terriblemente tranquila —suspiró—. ¿Y tú?

Yuri Plisetsky suspiró pesadamente, llevaba treinta horas de guardia, estaba cansado.

—Mi paciente no ha mejorado —se encogió de hombros, ocultando la tristeza e impotencia que eso le causaba.

—¿El niño que necesita trasplante de médula?

—Sí.

Entonces Yuuri entendió por qué su amigo estaba a esas horas, en ese pasillo lúgubre comiendo chocolate sobre una camilla. Vio cómo subió los pies a la colchoneta y descansó su cabeza sobre sus rodillas. Se veía exhausto.

—Tu turno casi termina, ve a descansar —puso una mano en su espalda, tratando de reconfortarlo.

—Me quedaré hasta el amanecer —respondió con la voz amortiguada por sus piernas—. Tengo un par de niños en cuidados intensivos. Además, no hay nadie en casa —arrugó la nariz.

El japonés sonrió de lado, casi había olvidado que su amigo odiaba llegar a casa y estar solo. Ambos se habían acostumbrado mucho a la compañía mutua y ahora se les hacía difícil irse sin el otro.

—¿Tienes más chocolate? —preguntó Yuuri.

El rubio se incorporó un poco y sacó de su bata un par de barras jumbo.

Yuuri alzó una ceja y se rio un poco.

—¿Tu celo se acerca?

Yurio frunció el ceño.

—No.

—Sólo comes tanto chocolate cuando está por pasar. Además… —se acercó a él y olfateó un poco su cuello. Si hubiera sido cualquier otra persona, Yuri ya le habría roto algún hueso, pero no a él, a Yuuri jamás podría hacerle algo malo. Por lo contrario, se sonrojó levemente al sentirlo tan cerca.

—Quizás se adelante —suspiró de nuevo, no se sentía de ánimos. El tener a un paciente en tan grave estado lo deprimía un poco, aún no podía aprender a no envolverse sentimentalmente con ellos.

Yuuri notó su estado de ánimo, así que no dijo nada, sólo pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo y lo atrajo hacia su cuerpo. Yuri no se negó, lo aceptó en silencio y se sintió reconfortado, recargado sobre el hombro de su amigo.

Había mucha calma en ese pasillo, el único ruido era el sonido de la lluvia contra las ventanas y el de sus respiraciones. Yuuri pensaba en su lista de pendientes, mientras que Yuri no se podía concentrar en mucho más que en el olor del alfa que tenía a su lado. Cada vez le era más difícil y doloroso contener ese sentimiento que tenía hacia él. Pero por ningún motivo se lo haría saber, porque estaba seguro que no sería correspondido.

—¿Hablaste con el nuevo neurocirujano?

—¿Jean?

—Sí, me dijiste que te invitó a salir ¿No es así?

—Sí.

—¿Y luego?

Yuri frunció nuevamente la nariz.

—Oh vamos… no has tomado a nadie en serio desde la universidad.

—Tú tampoco —lo miró con cara de pocos amigos antes de levantarse de la camilla y hacer estiramientos para relajar sus músculos.

Yuuri lo miró y sonrió levemente, pensativo. Su amigo era muy apuesto y además extranjero. Tenía a muchos alfas detrás de él, pero él jamás les hacía caso o no los tomaba muy en serio. No entendía la razón, pues a sus veintiséis años ya debería de buscar pareja para establecerse. A veces se preguntaba si él no era un estorbo, ya que ambos vivían juntos y eso limitaba un poco la libertad del omega.

Lo miró un poco más. Era alto, sólo un par de centímetros menos que él; era de complexión delgada y ligeramente fuerte a pesar de su condición de omega. Siempre tenía una expresión de fastidio en su rostro, excepto cuando atendía a sus pacientes pequeños. Sus ojos (peligrosamente claros, según Yuuri) eran muy llamativos, pues no era común ver a personas con ojos verdes y cristalinos en Japón. Su cabello rubio y corto también era llamativo al resaltar entre los demás. Aunque en ese hospital no lo hacía tanto, pues trabajaban con médicos que venían de todas partes del mundo.

—¿Qué? —espetó el rubio al sentir la mirada del japonés.

—Nada, _Yurio._

—¡No me llames así! —se sonrojó ligeramente.

—Te he llamado así desde la universidad —le recordó, aunque últimamente solía llamarlo por su nombre, tratando de ser profesional en el área laboral.

—Entonces te llamaré _Katsudon._

—No me molesta —respondió con una sonrisa.

Yurio frunció el ceño y recordó el verano hace ya muchos años, cuando Yuuri lo invitó a pasar unos días con su familia en Hasetsu. El japonés sabía que Yuri no tenía familia ahí, así que se lo llevó a su casa y juntos pasaron un agradable verano. Pero la hermana de Yuuri había quedado fascinada con Yurio, poniéndole el nombrecito y alegando que, si fuera mayor, le pediría una cita. En ese verano también tuvo el placer de conocer el platillo más delicioso del mundo: katsudon. Y descubrió que su amigo lo amaba con locura, de ahí nació el nombrecito del japonés.

Yurio iba a reclamarle algo, pero en ese momento le llegó una alerta a Yuuri en su celular: una ambulancia con un caso para trauma se acercaba al hospital.

—El deber llama —se paró de la camilla y se planchó la bata blanca con las manos.

—Te acompaño, quizás pueda ser de ayuda en algo —metió las manos a los bolsillos de su uniforme azul y caminaron con algo de prisa a urgencias.

—¿Qué información tienes, Sala? —preguntó el japonés a la doctora de guardia en urgencias.

—No mucho. Sólo dijeron que el paciente tenía múltiples y severos traumas.

Yuuri frunció los labios, no sabía qué esperar. ¿Quizás un accidente de auto?

Sus dudas fueron aclaradas cuando por las puertas principales entraron los paramédicos con un hombre sobre la camilla.

Las personas presentes en la sala se quedaron inmóviles al percibir el intenso aroma que inundó muy pronto todo el lugar. A penas cruzó las puertas, todos los alfas ahí presentes se alertaron. El nuevo paciente era omega y además estaba en celo. Su aroma era tremendamente irresistible.

Los paramédicos hacían lo posible por mantenerlo con vida, pues el pobre no podía respirar bien por sí mismo, estaba brutalmente golpeado.

Yuuri se acercó con prisa, seguido por su amigo rubio.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó, tratando de concentrarse en el paciente y no en su olor. Le estaba costando un poco de trabajo, y Yurio se dio cuenta de ello.

—Hombre sin identificación, omega. Fue encontrado en un callejón, sufrió diversos traumas severos. Se encuentra con 6 en la escala de Glasgow, presión ochenta sobre sesenta. Tiene un golpe en la cabeza, tórax y brazo derecho. Su respiración es desigual. Y… se encuentra en medio de su celo —explicó el paramédico, su expresión denotaba preocupación por lo que veía en el paciente.

Yuuri lo miró y se le fue el aire. El hombre tenía el rostro cubierto por su cabello enmarañado y sus facciones no se veían debido al fango que cubría toda su piel, sin embargo, jamás había sentido eso al mirar a nadie más. Su corazón se detuvo sólo para acelerarse vertiginosamente después. No entendía lo que le estaba pasando. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar y un conocido calor se hizo presente en todo su cuerpo. Su celo se había adelantado bastante, y al parecer las feromonas de ese hermoso omega lo habían causado.

Salió de su trance cuando escuchó la voz severa de su amigo llamándolo.

—¿Doctor Katsuki? —Yuri lo miró con una ceja alzada. Los paramédicos esperaban órdenes suyas.

—Llévenlo a la sala de trauma número dos.

Fue entonces que escuchó los comentarios despectivos de los colegas que presenciaron el ingreso del omega.

—Parece que se excedieron al aparearse con él —murmuró un médico interno.

—¿Y cómo no? Con ese olor tan fuerte…

—¿No conocerá la existencia de los supresores? —se burló otro de ellos.

—Su olor es demasiado atrayente, pide a gritos que lo foll… —fue interrumpido.

—¡Largo de aquí si no van a ser de ayuda! —ordenó con autoridad, usando su voz de alfa sin proponérselo. Logró intimidar a sus colegas y a los internos ahí presentes, pues era sumamente raro verlo enfadado, pero es que algo se había activado en él. Había sentido una furia enorme al ver lo que le había pasado a ese omega. Y su ira había incrementado al escuchar esos comentarios despectivos.

Yuri estaba a su lado, sorprendido por la fiereza con la que defendió al desconocido. Miró a su amigo detenidamente, analizando esa extraña reacción. Luego olfateó el aire y se espantó al darse cuenta de algo. Reconocía muy bien esas feromonas, vaya que sí. Su departamento olía intensamente a ellas una vez cada seis meses, el problema era que faltaban varios meses para que eso sucediera, y ahí estaba de todas maneras.

—Sala, llama a la policía —pidió antes de dirigirse con premura a la sala de traumas a la que habían llevado al paciente. No estaba seguro de qué le habría ocurrido exactamente, no tenía la información necesaria, pero era un hecho que necesitarían a la policía ahí presente.

Yurio siguió a su amigo a pesar de ser pediatra. Después de todo, ningún médico se había quedado después de cómo Yuuri los había intimidado, casi marcando su territorio. Así que él lo asistiría.

—Yuri, trae el aparato de rayos X —pidió, sin verlo. Aunque luego chasqueó la lengua—. También necesitará tomografía —suspiró, preocupado—. Y llama a Jean, necesitaremos su valoración —pidió al ver el severo trauma en su cráneo.

El aludido salió con prisa por el pedido.

Mientras tanto, los paramédicos aún presentes le explicaron las condiciones en las que habían encontrado al hombre. Yuuri no sabía por dónde empezar a revisarlo, su condición era deplorable. Tenía golpes esparcidos por todo el cuerpo, sus ropas estaban sucias, rasgadas y empapadas. Su cabello largo y plateado estaba igualmente sucio, manchado de sangre y lodo.

Cuando quitó los cabellos de su cara, se encontró con el rostro más hermoso que hubiera visto en su vida. Estaba herido y muy inflamado, pero descartando eso estaba muy seguro de que era un rostro hermoso.

En varias ocasiones, mientras lo revisaba, tuvo que reprenderse mentalmente, pues se distraía mucho con el aroma de ese hombre, su olor era dulce y demasiado fuerte, nunca había percibido un aroma tan atrayente como el de él, y vaya que convivía con un omega desde hace ya muchos años.

Comenzó a sanar las heridas más graves para poder moverlo después a estudios. Los paramédicos se fueron y en su lugar aparecieron un par de internos y un residente para ayudarle en lo que volvía Yuri y llegaba Jean.

No entendía por qué le causaba tanto dolor ver sus heridas, mucho menos esa imperiosa necesidad de ir y matar a los bastardos que le hicieron eso. Los paramédicos le habían dicho que alguien había llamado a emergencias, reportando la presencia de un omega herido en un callejón. Fuera de eso, no tenían más información.

Yurio llegó de inmediato con el pedido y ayudó a su colega a sacarle las radiografías que necesitaban.

—Yuuri, mira esto —le llamó el rubio, con total seriedad.

El mayor dejó de revisar su brazo evidentemente roto y miró lo que su colega señalaba.

Katsuki se horrorizó al notar por primera vez que su pantalón estaba roto, al igual que su ropa interior. Eso, sumado a el resto de heridas… no había duda.

—Necesita un coctel de anticonceptivos, urgentemente —Yuuri apretó la mandíbula, impotente al saber lo que pudo haber vivido.

—Pero no estamos seguros de…

—No lo había notado antes, pero su cuerpo está impregnado con el aroma de varios alfas, dos.

—Tres —aseguró Yuri, olfateando por primera vez al desconocido.

—Tú —señaló a un interno—. Ve por el kit de emergencia para el código 013.

De inmediato le llevaron el pedido, pero antes de administrárselo, se detuvo unos momentos, mirándolo con duda.

—¿Qué esperas? —espetó el ruso.

—Puede ser alérgico.

—No hay manera de saberlo, a menos que despierte y no creo que lo haga. Inyéctalo.

—Este coctel es muy fuerte, si es alérgico podría causarle un shock.

—Si no lo administras ahora, es probable que ocurra un embarazo.

—Pero…

—¡Adminístraselo! Te aseguro que preferiría mil veces sufrir un shock que un embarazo. Total, si resulta alérgico nos daremos cuenta muy pronto y podremos contrarrestarlo.

Katsuki se sorprendió un poco, pero luego de meditarlo unos segundos, inyectó el coctel de anticonceptivos en su intravenosa.

No hubo ninguna reacción. Curaron sus heridas sólo lo suficiente para que aguantara que le hicieran varios estudios. Luego de la tomografía de cuerpo completo y de ver la gravedad de sus heridas…

—Vuelve a llamar a Jean —pidió Yuuri al ver los resultados—. Necesita cirugía con urgencia —dijo al ver que el trauma en su cráneo era más severo de lo que imaginó.

—¿Y sus demás heridas? ¿Sus fracturas?

—Se las corregiré mientras Jean lo opera ¡Apresurémonos!

Yurio ni lo preguntó, asistiría a su amigo.

Mientras lo preparaban para el quirófano, Jean buscó a Yuuri para que le explicara el caso y le enseñara los estudios. El alfa se espantó al ver los resultados, pues el paciente tenía una hemorragia interna severa. Necesitaba con urgencia que se liberara la presión en su cráneo.

Se lavaron y entraron de inmediato al quirófano.

—Entonces… ¿No sabemos su nombre? —preguntó el canadiense.

—No —respondió Yuuri mientras reparaba el daño en su brazo derecho. Acomodó los huesos en su lugar. Tenía fracturados el cúbito, varios huesos de la muñeca y uno que otro dedo.

Yurio lo asistía. En el lugar reinó el silencio desde que supieron que sin lugar a dudas había sido una violación.

—Él dio pelea —dijo de pronto Yuri, señalando las uñas del paciente y sus nudillos. Tenían marcas de que había dado buenos golpes, se había defendido de sus agresores, pero así mismo había recibido mucho daño por parte de ellos. Su rosto estaba magullado, sus labios rotos, un ojo morado y un pómulo muy hinchado. La mitad de su cara estaba amoratada y muy golpeada. Sin mencionar la hemorragia en su cabeza que ahora mismo J.J. se encargaba de contener.

El paciente tenía un par de costillas rotas también, a causa de los golpes que le dieron, tenía moretones por toda su piel.

—¿Cómo lo ves, Jean?

El aludido suspiró antes de responder.

—Estoy consiguiendo contener la hemorragia, pero temo que no logre despertar.

Yuuri se congeló en su lugar.

—Pero esperemos que lo logre, se ve que ha dado mucha batalla hasta ahora —agregó el neurocirujano con seriedad. Al saber lo que le había pasado, hizo a un lado su siempre buen humor—. Pasará por una larga recuperación y posiblemente por una larga rehabilitación, pero quizás lo logre.

Ninguno dijo nada. Yuuri por la impotencia que sentía y Yurio por la sorpresa que le causaba ver qué tanto le afectaba a su amigo ese caso.

Casi amanecía para cuando terminaron la cirugía. Contuvieron la hemorragia en su cabeza y acomodaron en su lugar cada hueso. Cansados y con una pesadez emocional más grande de la normal, salieron del quirófano.

Yurio se estaba lavando junto con J.J. al terminar, y ambos vieron cómo Yuuri salió casi corriendo de ahí.

—¿Qué le ocurre? ¿Está bien? —preguntó Leroy al verlo actuar tan extraño.

—No estoy seguro —se lavó con más rapidez para salir a buscarlo. Le preocupaba.

Luego de unos minutos de búsqueda, lo encontró en uno de los baños, mojándose la cara frente a un lavabo. Lo que Yuri no sabía era el inmenso esfuerzo que le había costado estar en ese quirófano, atravesando su celo de alfa y al mismo tiempo tan cerca de la persona que lo había ocasionado.

El calor lo asediaba con fuerza y se sentía muy voluble emocionalmente.

Cuando Yurio entró y lo vio en ese estado, también recibió de lleno sus feromonas que ya inundaban todo el baño.

—¿Tan pronto? —se cubrió la nariz, fingiendo que le desagradaba el aroma. Se le acercó hasta poder mirarlo de cerca—. Tú eres muy regular, no es normal que se adelante.

—Algo lo provocó —apoyó sus palmas sobre el azulejo de los lavabos.

—Lo noté…—seguía cubriéndose la nariz. Y sospechaba qué había sido, pero no quería mencionarlo.

—Yurio, si te molesta el aroma puedes salir —refunfuñó un poco. Un tanto ofendido y con ganas de pelear por cualquier cosa.

—No me molesta, en realidad es muy agradable, demasiado —siguió cubriéndose la nariz—. ¡Toma algo antes de que mi celo se adelante por tu maldita culpa! —espetó, sonrojado justo antes de intentar salir de ahí, pero se detuvo cuando vio a su amigo inclinarse sobre el lavabo, parecía que iba a vomitar—. Hey… Katsudon ¿Estás bien? —puso una mano en su hombro, jamás imaginó que el japonés lo tomaría entre sus brazos y lo arrinconaría contra los lavabos. Estaba muy agitado, su criterio estaba siendo nublado por su celo.

Los ojos verdes de Yurio lo miraron con asombro, no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna. El aroma de Yuuri lo envolvía y lo excitaba en cierta manera. Yuuri lo miraba fijamente, como cazador a su presa. Lo apretó más contra su cuerpo y se inclinó sobre él. Yurio cerró los ojos, sonrojado y esperando a que lo besara en los labios, pero eso nunca pasó. El japonés enterró el rostro en su cuello, aspirando su aroma con necesidad, comenzó a besar su cuello suavemente. Las piernas del rubio temblaron. Sabía que quizás no era correcto, que podría afectar su buena relación de amistad, pero mandó todo al carajo, él quería que eso pasara.

Pero luego recodó el extraño estado de Yuuri, no lo hacía en sus cinco sentidos, lo sabía bien. Momentos después perdió todo raciocinio al sentir que Yuuri restregaba su miembro contra su pelvis, eso le hizo perder la cabeza, lo deseaba demasiado y tenerlo así, frente a él, era como un sueño hecho realidad. Se dejó llevar, deseando que ocurriera más, pero…

Yuuri lo olió un poco más, y luego de besarlo un rato en el cuello, se separó, inconforme. Él quería el aroma del hombre que llegó a urgencias, no el de Yurio. Al separarse, vio a su amigo más sonrojado que nunca, sus ojos algo vidriosos y su respiración acelerada. Se dio cuenta de lo que hacía y se avergonzó como pocas veces en su vida.

—¡Lo siento! Yo… lo siento mucho Yuri, perdóname —se llevó una mano al rostro y se alejó unos pasos, apenadísimo.

El rubio se controló un poco, miró sus labios delgados y deseó ser besado por ellos, se perdió unos segundos en el rostro de su amigo japonés y finalmente negó con suavidad con la cabeza.

—No sé qué me pasa, yo… nunca había hecho algo así.

—Lo sé —tomó su mano y lo sacó del baño casi a rastras. Se lo llevó a un cuarto de descanso, lo encerró ahí, se fue y volvió segundos después—. Voltéate —ordenó y Yuuri obedeció, más apenado que nada, pero luego sintió que su amigo le levantaba la bata y le bajaba el pantalón.

—¡Yurio! ¿Qué haces…? ¡Ah! —se quejó al sentir un pinchazo en la nalga derecha.

—Una buena dosis de supresores, te ayudarán por unas horas.

Inmediatamente Yuuri sintió cómo su calentura comenzó a disminuir al igual que su erección. Pasando el efecto, se sintió más apenado.

Yurio le subió el pantalón, pero antes de acomodarle la bata, le dio una nalgada con coraje. Algo que jamás había hecho con él.

—Idiota —le dijo.

—¡Lo siento! —se giró y lo enfrentó. A Yuri se le hicieron las piernas gelatina al tener de nuevo esos hermosos ojos chocolate ante sí.

—Olvídalo —se encogió de hombros. Trataba de hacer como si no importara, cuando la verdad su corazón seguía latiendo a mil por hora.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, aunque creo que mi celo se adelantará —confirmó al sentir el bochorno habitual—. Idiota, fue tu culpa.

—Ve a casa a descansar.

—¿Y tú?

—Me quedaré aquí.

—¿Durante tu celo? —frunció el ceño.

—Sería un riesgo estar en casa los dos juntos en medio de nuestro celo. Además, el mío no durará más de un día —se encogió de hombros—. Y… —se avergonzó un poco, sus mejillas se pusieron rosas—. Le pediré a Sala que pase el resto de la noche conmigo.

—Oh… —sintió una inmensa decepción.

Sabía que su amigo tenía revolcones con mujeres cuando estaba en celo, fuera de ese tiempo no le conocía a nadie más. Pero odiaba que buscara esa satisfacción y alivio en otras personas y que no se atreviera a pedírselo a él. Después de todo había confianza ¿No?

—Haz lo que quieras —chasqueó la lengua y se fue directo a cambiarse para ir a casa. Su celo sí que se había adelantado, así que antes de irse tomó un par de supresores.

—¿Ya vas a casa?

Yurio miró a su compañero, éste le sonreía.

—Sí.

—¿Quieres que te lleve?

—Pediré un taxi.

Jean olfateó el aire, dándose cuenta de lo que pasaba.

—No, te irás conmigo. Después de lo que le pasó a ese omega… —frunció el ceño—… déjame llevarte a casa. Prometo portarme bien —alzó una mano con solemnidad.

Yurio lo pensó unos segundos antes de aceptar.

No pudo pedirle a Sala que durmiera con él, ni a ella ni a nadie más. Su preocupación por el paciente desconocido era mayor. Fue a visitarlo poco después de que los supresores hicieron bien su trabajo. El omega aún estaba en recuperación, pero afortunadamente ya respiraba con normalidad sin necesidad de apoyo extra además de la cánula para el oxígeno.

Se quedó a su lado en recuperación hasta que se estabilizó y lo pasaron a su habitación. Yuuri no supo por qué, pero se aseguró de que le asignaran una habitación con buena vista desde la ventana. Quizás porque sabía que pasaría mucho tiempo ahí y quería hacer su estadía lo menos agobiante posible.

Lo miraba y sentía como si se hundiera en un vacío, no soportaba verlo así, y ni siquiera conocía su nombre.

Sólo esperaba que despertara. Temía que las sospechas de Jean se cumplieran.

Se quedó a su lado por horas, monitoreando sus signos vitales y recordando la charla que había tenido con los policías. Ellos habían declarado que no se tomarían represalias contra los "violadores", ya que el omega atravesaba su celo y no había manera de estar seguros de que éste no los incitó a que le hicieran lo que le hicieron. Eso enfureció a Yuuri hasta grados inimaginables, Jean tuvo que intervenir para calmarlo un poco y tranquilizar la situación, pues Yurio también se alteró.

—¿Por qué te alteras tanto? —le había preguntado Leroy al verlo tan fuera de sus casillas.

—Es… el aroma de ese omega —aceptó—. Algo tiene que me afecta mucho —se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Pero si se le administraron grandes dosis de supresores intravenosos, su olor apenas es notable.

Yuuri lo miró con asombro. ¿Acaso sólo a él le afectaban tanto esas feromonas? Para él no eran "a penas notables", eran tremendamente fuertes. Y era eso lo que lo impulsaba a querer buscar él mismo a los hijos de perra que le hicieron eso al joven omega, para darles su merecido, ese que la justicia no les daría.

Recordando esos momentos, Yuuri se llenó de impotencia, pues él mismo había visto y reparado las heridas que esos malnacidos le habían hecho. Él mismo había visto el daño que le causaron en sus órganos reproductores. Temía ver cómo reaccionaría al despertar.

Miró perdidamente al omega. Era precioso a pesar de todo. Una persona tan hermosa como él no merecía atravesar todo eso, menos estando solo. Deseaba tener el teléfono de su familia o amigos que pudieran acompañarlo, no debería de estar solo.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que aún seguía algo sucio. Había llegado empapado en lodo y agua de lluvia, y lo habían limpiado todo lo posible para la cirugía, pero aún había restos de suciedad en su rostro y en algunas partes de su cuerpo, así que fue en busca de agua tibia y toallas suaves para lavarlo.

Limpió cada rastro de suciedad de su cuerpo, lo hizo con esmero y mucho cariño, hablándole suavemente, pidiéndole que despertara.

—Tienes que abrir los ojos. Tu familia querrá saber que estás bien. Seguramente te han estado buscando toda la noche —limpió con tranquilidad parte de su cuello.

—Sé que debes de estar muy cansado, pero si despiertas… —no se le ocurrió nada bueno qué ofrecerle si despertaba. Ahora que lo pensaba, cuando despertara se encontraría con pura desgracias. No sabía hasta dónde sería mejor que no lo hiciera.

Ese pensamiento amargo invadió su mente por un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo. Quería que despertara para conocerlo, quería que lo hiciera por él.

—Tienes que recuperarte —no se dio cuenta, pero hubo una ligera fluctuación en sus feromonas, había comenzado a liberarlas. Éstas llegaron al omega y lo hicieron reaccionar.

Fue hasta que terminó de lavarlo cuando vio leves reacciones en él, notó que fruncía el ceño y su rostro se contraía en una mueca de dolor.

Inmediatamente tomó su mano sana entre las propias, al hacerlo pudo sentir un extraño choque de electricidad, fue muy pequeño, apenas un toque, pero ocurrió.

El omega abrió sus ojos y éstos lo miraron fijamente. Y en ese momento Yuuri supo que no había marcha atrás, había sido atrapado por él, por su olor, por sus preciosos y profundos ojos azules.

**Continuará…**

**26/09/2018**


	3. Mi destinado

**Start Over Again **

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**Capítulo 2: "Mi destinado"**

El sol nacía frente a ellos, el amanecer se veía mágico a pesar de las nubes que surcaban el cielo y del agua que aún caía de éstas. Estaban estacionados fuera del edificio de departamentos en donde vivían ambos Yuri.

—Gracias por traerme —miró al neurocirujano que iba al volante y trató de sonreírle. La verdad era que no estaba de humor, pero Jean no tenía la culpa de ello.

—Esperemos a que baje un poco la lluvia, o te mojarás —vio cómo el agua seguía cayendo copiosamente, luego añadió—. Cuando necesites algo no dudes en pedírmelo —fue sincero.

Yuri se sorprendió un poco con su amabilidad. Por lo regular él era egocéntrico y orgulloso con todos, pero con ciertas personas mostraba su verdadera forma de ser, o al menos eso creía Yuri.

—¿Estarás bien?

—Sí.

Luego de eso hubo un largo e incómodo silencio. Sólo el sonido de la radio y de la lluvia hacían acto de presencia.

—¿Quieres pasar?

Jean se desconcertó un poco, no se lo esperaba.

—Pero…

—Te estoy preguntando si quieres entrar, y no, no te estoy invitando a desayunar ni nada de eso.

—¿Estás seguro? —su pulso se aceleró—. Te prometí que me portaría bien.

—No quiero que lo hagas —sentenció, mirándolo fieramente con sus ojos verdes tan claros.

Jean vio una gran oportunidad ahí, y no la iba a desperdiciar.

Entraron al edificio con urgencia. Los supresores jamás le habían hecho muy buen efecto a Yuri, y durante todo el camino a casa había estado soltando feromonas sin poder controlarlo, incluso había sentido cómo su trasero se humedecía, pero había logrado mantenerse firme con el pensamiento de que pronto estaría en casa y de que Yuuri llegaría más tarde y cuidaría cariñosamente de él como tenía por costumbre, pero entonces recordó que eso no pasaría, que su amigo estaría en el hospital, atravesando su propio celo y revolcándose con Sala. Eso lo orilló a hacer lo que su instinto le pedía en esos momentos.

Subieron por el elevador, repentinamente agitados y deseosos. Jean se había contenido a duras penas, pues las feromonas de Yuri lo volvían loco, y ahora que le daba luz verde… no iba a desaprovechar.

El ascenso en el elevador se sintió eterno, y el incómodo silencio entre ambos era tenso, así que J.J. se hizo cargo de eso. Tomó ágilmente a Yurio de la cintura y lo atrajo hacia él antes de robarle un profundo y osado beso. Era el primer beso de ambos, y sinceramente ninguno quedó insatisfecho.

Entraron al departamento con urgencia, J.J. no dejaba de besar al omega en ningún momento, ni siquiera se detuvo para que pudiera abrir fácilmente la puerta.

Pero cuando pusieron un pie dentro del departamento, Yurio se sintió mareado. El aroma adictivo de Yuuri estaba impregnado en todo el lugar.

—_¡Maldición! _—pensó el rubio, sin embargo, trató de no pensar mucho en eso y se concentró en seguir la sesión de besos. Arrumbó sus cosas a un lado en el suelo y se dejó llevar por la agradable sensación de los besos de Jean, ciertamente sabía hacerlo bien, lo dejaba sin aliento. O lo hacía muy bien, o era él quien estaba deseoso de que alguien lo tocara y lo hiciera suyo. Quizás su celo estaba tomando mucho partido en la situación.

No creyó lograr llegar a una habitación, así que, sin soltar a Jean, caminó rumbo a la sala, donde se tiraron en el primer sillón que encontraron. Los besos del canadiense eran ardientes al igual que sus caricias bajo la ropa. Yurio se deshacía de placer con los besos húmedos que dejaba en su cuello y con sus manos grandes y frías reptando desde su cintura hasta su pecho.

A pesar de lo ardiente del momento, J.J. se detuvo unos segundos a recapacitar.

—Yuri ¿Estás seguro de esto?

—Sí —respondió, agitado y sonrojado.

—¿No te arrepentirás después de que pase tu celo?

—Quizás, pero no importa, esto es lo que necesito ahora —se quejó y lo atrajo de nuevo a sus labios.

Ciertamente tenían muy poco de conocerse, y desde que Jean llegó al hospital por primera vez y lo conoció, sintió una fuerte atracción por el rubio, cosa que no le había pasado a Yuri, por eso lo rechazaba cada vez que lo invitaba a salir con él. Pero ahora mismo estaba despechado, triste y quería "vengarse" de Yuuri, por ser así como era.

Las primeras prendas salieron volando, el canadiense muy rápido quedó en ropa interior y Yuri se avergonzó un poco al verlo. Ese alfa estaba muy bien dotado y hasta cierto punto le daba un poco de miedo lo que se vendría.

—No eres virgen ¿Cierto? —preguntó Jean al ver su reacción cuando miró su entrepierna.

—Claro que no ¿Por qué dices eso? —se molestó.

—Olvídalo —se echó sobre él. El sillón les quedaba algo pequeño, así que el canadiense quitó los cojines que había en él, pero debajo de éstos había un par de prendas que no pertenecían a ninguno de los presentes.

Jean no les dio importancia y simplemente las hizo a un lado, pero cuando Yuri sintió el aroma agradable que soltaban esas prendas… se congeló.

El alfa siguió besando su cuello y acariciando cada rincón de su cuerpo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que algo pasaba. Lo miró al rostro y se asombró al verlo con una expresión al borde del llanto.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se alarmó.

—Vete.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Sólo vete —se levantó, haciéndolo a un lado en el acto.

Jean no sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¿Hice algo malo? —preguntó al ver que el rubio levantaba esas prendas del piso y se las llevaba consigo.

—No, yo… lo siento Jean. Gracias por traerme, pero no puedo hacer esto, lo siento —dijo todo eso sin poder ver sus ojos grises llenos de desconcierto y decepción.

Se fue corriendo por un pasillo y se encerró en su habitación. Se quitó toda la ropa porque se estaba muriendo de calor y se metió a la cama, sin soltar esas prendas de Yuuri. Olían tanto a él que habían provocado que rechazara a Jean.

Lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin parar. Cuando había conocido a Yuuri en la universidad, se sorprendió porque sintió algo dentro de sí que jamás había experimentado hasta la fecha. Ahora mismo él juraría que Yuuri Katsuki era su destinado, pero descartaba la idea al ver que no hubo ninguna reacción de ese tipo por parte del japonés. Y al ser destinado se suponía que ocurría el mismo efecto en ambas partes ¿O no?

Alguien tocó a su puerta después de un rato, espantándolo.

—¿Yuuri…? —se animó a preguntar, con la voz ronca por tanto llorar.

—Soy yo, Jean.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Vete —se cubrió hasta la cabeza con las sábanas.

El alfa no entró a la habitación, pues desde el pasillo lograba percibir sus feromonas, no quería correr el riesgo de que al entrar, sus instintos se apoderaran de él y lo tomara ahí mismo en contra de su voluntad.

—Eso que pasó hace unos momentos, con la ropa… —suspiró—. Son prendas de Katsuki ¿Verdad?

—Jean, sólo vete —en verdad no quería hablar con nadie, se sentía horrible. Toda su frustración se veía exponencialmente elevada cuando estaba en su celo.

El canadiense suspiró con pesadez.

—Él pareció encontrar a su destinado… Yuri, deberías dejar de vivir con él.

—¡Cállate! —lanzó su despertador contra la puerta.

—Si necesitas algo sólo llámame, estaré al pendiente ¿De acuerdo?

Yuri no respondió.

El omega abrió sus ojos y éstos lo miraron fijamente. Y en ese momento Yuuri supo que no había marcha atrás, había sido atrapado por él, por su olor, por sus preciosos y profundos ojos azules.

Se quedó prendado de ese par de gemas azules, tanto, que no reaccionó hasta que vio cómo el hombre intentaba levantarse y arrancarse la intravenosa. Pero era tan decadente su condición que ni siquiera lograba incorporarse del todo, mucho menos arrancarse el catéter al tener su lado dominante enyesado e inmovilizado. Pero entonces Yuuri reaccionó ¡El paciente había recobrado la consciencia! No quedó en coma como había pronosticado Jean.

—No, espera —reaccionó al fin—. No debes moverte —puso la mano sobre su hombro, nuevamente sintió un leve choque de electricidad al hacerlo, justo cuando lo tocó.

Entonces miró la expresión de pánico en su rostro, no, no era pánico, era terror. Sus bonitos ojos azules estaban llenos de miedo.

—Tranquilo. Estás a salvo, nadie va a hacerte daño —se atrevió a tutearlo, por alguna razón no podía hablarle de "usted", sentía casi como si lo conociera, además, se veía mucho menor que él.

—Quiero… —intentó hablar, pero dejó de hacerlo al sentir dolor en sus labios rotos y en la mitad de su rostro. Sin mencionar el malestar en todo su cuerpo.

—No te esfuerces—se le acercó más y tomó su mano entre las suyas, apretándola con fuerza reconfortante. Pensó que el omega la retiraría, grande fue su asombro al sentir que éste le correspondía, buscaba apoyo emocional, vaya que lo necesitaba.

De nuevo intentó moverse, estaba inquieto. Yuuri pareció encontrar la forma de calmarlo.

—Soy el doctor Katsuki. Te trajeron a este hospital luego de que sufrieras algunos daños. Te revisamos y curamos tus heridas, vas a estar bien, pero necesitas quedarte quieto por el momento, atravesaste una larga cirugía, debes permanecer en reposo.

A pesar de esas palabras, el omega no se tranquilizó, no dejaba de temblar.

—Yo… ellos —pronunció muy bajito, haciendo muecas de dolor con cada palabra que soltaba—. Doctor… mi celo —estaba angustiado, era consciente de lo que le había pasado y temía enormemente un embarazo, pero no sabía cómo decírselo al doctor, si apenas lograba articular una que otra palabra.

—Te aplicamos una alta dosis de anticonceptivos —esas simples palabras implicaron un gran alivio en el paciente—. Creo saber lo que te pasó —apretó el agarre en su mano—. Por ahora sólo descansa, no te preocupes por nada más. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Viktor.

Yuuri se dio cuenta de que tenía una linda voz, suave y masculina. Y su nombre… le iba como anillo al dedo, le gustaba mucho.

—¿Viktor…?

—Ivanov.

Se sorprendió, era un apellido ruso, pero el hombre hablaba perfectamente el japonés, ni siquiera se le notaba el acento como a su amigo Yuri.

—¿Hay alguien a quien pueda llamar? ¿Tu pareja, padres, hermanos o algún amigo?

—Nadie.

—Atravesar esto es difícil, por eso necesitarás que llamemos a alguien.

—Nadie —repitió, un poco molesto.

—¿Algún conocido?

Negó con la cabeza, pero inmediatamente se arrepintió de hacer aquello y frunció el ceño, sentía mucho dolor.

Entonces Yuuri se distrajo notoriamente con las feromonas que el omega soltaba en contra de su voluntad. Frunció el entrecejo, se suponía que le habían administrado supresores intravenosos muy potentes.

Viktor lo notó y comenzó a molestarse. Soltó la mano del japonés y la hizo a un lado.

—Quiero irme.

—No puedes hacerlo, estás muy lastimado. Llamaremos a la policía para que puedas levantar una denuncia en contra de las personas que te hicieron esto.

—No.

—Sé que es difícil.

—No sabes nada.

—Viktor —suspiró—. Te vas a quedar aquí hasta que te encuentres en mejores condiciones —quería explicarle todo el caso, pero sabía que lo olvidaría, pues aún estaba bajo el efecto de fuertes analgésicos, no tenía caso.

—Eres un alfa —ignoró todo lo que le había dicho.

—Sí —no supo cómo reaccionar a eso—. ¿Quieres que me vaya? —entendía que estuviera asustado, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

Entonces fijó su mirada al techo y se quedó ahí perdida por largo rato, hasta que no soportó y dijo:

—Duele.

—¿Qué duele?

—Todo —una lágrima se escapó lentamente de su ojo sano.

Yuuri le aplicó toda la morfina posible, y al ver que seguía sufriendo, optó por sedarlo.

Luego de que calmó su dolor, Yuuri se sentó al lado de la cama y comenzó a pensar. No entendía por qué su celo se había adelantado. Había ocurrido en el momento justo en que las feromonas de él aparecieron. ¿Acaso él sería…?

No sabía qué pensar. Además, en esos momentos estaba más preocupado por su recuperación. Que hubiese despertado fue muy buena señal, no había duda de que era un hombre fuerte, ahora sólo esperaba que lograra superar todo aquello.

Tenía pacientes y cosas pendientes por hacer, pero por alguna razón no podía separarse de su lado, una fuerza mayor a él lo empujaba a quedarse a su lado, cuidarlo y protegerlo de cualquier cosa.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo muy obvio e importante que no había querido ver hasta entonces: Viktor era su destinado.

Su corazón se aceleró como loco y tuvo miedo de estar equivocado, después de todo le gustaba mucho ese omega lindo. Luego de percatarse de esos pensamientos, se reprendió mentalmente, pues no era momento ni lugar para pensar en esas cosas.

Salió de la habitación para aplicarse otra dosis de supresores, pues su mente ya no pensaba con claridad al tenerlo tan cerca. Sus feromonas repercutían demasiado en él, cosa que no pasaba con el resto de alfas ahí presentes, ya ninguno se quejaba de su olor, sólo él lo percibía con tanta intensidad.

Inconscientemente buscó a Yurio, pero dejó de hacerlo cuando recordó que se había ido a casa. Una alarma se encendió en su interior ¡Lo había mandado solo a casa! ¡En medio de su celo! ¡Solo!

Tomó su celular y lo llamó.

—¿Yurio?

—¿Qué quieres, idiota? —se oía muy molesto, a Yuuri se le apachurró el corazón.

—¿Llegaste bien a casa? ¿Cómo sigues? ¿Quieres que te lleve algo?

—Sí, me trajo Jean —recordó lo que ocurrió y sólo pudo fruncir mucho el ceño.

—Qué alivio… —suspiro—. Discúlpame, no sé dónde tengo la cabeza ahora. Debí haberte llevado.

—Ya, olvídalo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó luego de unos segundos de silencio.

—Sí, bueno… esta vez llegó con más fuerza.

—Y se adelantó mucho.

—Es tu culpa —se atrevió a decir.

—¡Lo siento!

—Está bien… katsudon, quiero dormir.

—De acuerdo, descansa. Si necesitas algo sólo llámame.

—Sí —colgó la llamada, por supuesto que no le llamaría. Se aferró con más fuerza a las prendas de Yuuri y trató de dormir.

El alfa se quedó algo preocupado. Fue a administrarse otra dosis de supresores intravenosos y luego de asegurarse de que su paciente estaba bien y de que no despertaría hasta tarde, decidió ir a casa. Pero antes hizo una parada en un puesto de rosquillas, las favoritas de Yuri.

Cuando llegó a casa sintió el fuerte aroma de las feromonas de su amigo, pero éstas no lo impactaron tanto como las de Viktor, quien puso su mundo de cabeza apenas las sintió. Pasó por la sala y… sintió las feromonas de un alfa, de Jean.

Eso sumado al mal humor de Yurio, se preocupó bastante.

Tocó a la puerta de su habitación.

—¿Quién es?

—¿Quién más? Yuri, soy yo.

—Entra —quería decirle que se alejara, pero su corazón le pedía a gritos que no lo dejara ir. Cuando el japonés ingresó, Yuri vio que estaba ligeramente molesto.

—¿Jean te hizo algo indebido? —preguntó de inmediato, molesto—. Porque si es así, dímelo y ahora mismo voy a… —fue interrumpido.

—No, no hizo nada malo —no se atrevió a salir de su escondite bajo las mantas, sólo asomaba sus ojos verdes y nada más.

—Toda la sala huele a sus feromonas.

Yuri quería enojarse con él, decirle que por su culpa no había podido tener sexo con ese alfa tan deseable, que por su culpa no podía vivir en paz. Quería pedirle que dejara de ser tan bueno con él porque no hacía otra cosa más que conseguir que se enamorara más.

—Yuri —insistió al ver que no respondía, por un momento el rubio pensó que estaría celoso, pero descartó la idea al ver preocupación y no enojo—. ¿Tomaste anticonceptivos después de…?

—¡No! —salió de su escondite, con las mejillas rojas y un poco acalorado—. No los tomé porque no pasó nada entre él y yo ¿Entiendes? Así que vete y déjame tranquilo.

Yuuri lo miró con tristeza, sabía cómo empeoraba su mal humor durante sus celos, así que no hizo más que alzar la caja blanca de cartón que traía en una mano.

—Son todas para ti —se acercó a la cama, mostrando las rosquillas como ofrenda de paz.

—Son… —le brillaron los ojos—. ¿Rosquillas de _Krispy Kreme_?

—Glaseadas, rellenas de frambuesa, manzana con canela, maple, rellenas de cajeta también. Una docena entera para ti.

Yuri prácticamente saltó sobre la caja, se la arrebató y la abrió como si no hubiera probado un bocado en días.

—¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo? —preguntó en voz alta sin proponérselo.

—Porque te quiero —dijo con una sonrisita antes de revolverle los cabellos. Jamás imaginó cómo repercutiría eso en el pobre omega.

Pero entonces fijó sus ojos castaños en unas prendas muy conocidas por él, estaban revueltas entre la especie de "nido" que había formado su amigo.

—Yurio… —se acercó y las tomó, el aludido se congeló en su lugar.

—Se supone que no deberías de haber visto eso… —sin soltar las rosquillas, lo miró sin saber cómo reaccionaría. Para su sorpresa, vio cómo se enternecía y se iba del cuarto sólo para volver momentos después con una pila de ropa suya.

—Pídeme lo que necesites —soltó la pila de ropa sobre la cama del menor.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —exclamó, totalmente sonrojado, pero por dentro no dejaba de gritar de emoción.

—Si necesitas algo así para sobrellevar tu celo, pídemelo. Lo que necesites.

El rubio se contuvo, quería decir algo, pero no quería correr el riesgo.

—Gracias… —murmuró bajito, mirando las rosquillas y la pila de ropa. Se sentía muy afortunado.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —se sentó a su lado en la cama.

Yurio suspiró y se inclinó de costado hasta reposar la cabeza sobre su hombro y suspirar largamente. Yuuri no dijo nada, sólo lo rodeó con un brazo y notó lo caliente que estaba su cuerpo.

—Come conmigo —espetó el rubio, extendiéndole la caja para que eligiera él primero.

Yuuri sonrió y eligió una.

—¡No la de maple! Toma la de manzana con canela, es mi menos favorita.

El japonés rodó los ojos y rio. Su amigo, a pesar de tener veintiséis años, podía ser todo un niño.

Y así, los dos comieron juntos las rosquillas. Yuuri se fue unos momentos y volvió con dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Pero cuando regresó halló a su amigo envuelto en un "nido" más grande, hecho con todas sus prendas.

—Yurio ¿Estás ahí?

El aludido sólo sacó su mano para que le entregara la infusión, pero no salió.

—¿Qué pasa? —le dio la taza.

—No me siento bien.

—¿Calambres?

—Todo —se hizo bolita.

—¿Quieres que me vaya?

—No.

Hubo un largo silencio sólo interrumpido por el sonido de la lluvia que no había parado en toda la madrugada y parte de la mañana.

—¿Cómo siguió tu paciente?

Yuuri sonrió levemente de lado.

—¿Viktor? Al menos ya despertó, parece no tener ningún daño neurológico. Pero el resto de sus lesiones tomarán un largo tiempo para recuperarse.

—Se llama Viktor…

—Oh, sí. Me lo dijo cuando despertó en la mañana.

—Ya veo… Yuuri ¿Te gusta Viktor? —fue tremendamente directo.

—¿¡Qué?! —se exaltó—. ¿Por qué preguntas eso? Es decir, es un paciente, lo conocí hace unas horas ¡Es un paciente!

—Y es tu destinado.

El japonés se quedó sin palabras.

—No me digas que no lo habías notado —se burló con enojo—. Katsudon, eras el único que seguía sintiendo sus feromonas aún después de los supresores que le inyectaron. Incluso tu celo se adelantó con sólo verlo, sabes que eso no es normal.

Yuuri tragó en seco. Sí lo había notado, pero no había querido considerar en serio la posibilidad.

—Él es tu destinado.

—Sí, lo es. Pero después de todo lo que pasó… no quise mencionarlo, ni siquiera considerarlo —se pasó una mano por el rostro, frustrado—. No sé qué hacer.

—Sigue cuidándolo como lo has hecho, y cuando se mejore, habla con él —sintió una tristeza muy profunda—. ¿Tú qué sientes?

—Todas las tonterías que dicen que se sienten cuando encuentras a tu destinado, eso siento —admitió con algo de fastidio.

—Ya veo… —se cubrió mejor con las mantas—… Yuuri, quiero dormir.

—Está bien —sonrió de lado y se puso de pie—. Descansa. Tomaré una ducha y volveré al trabajo, si necesitas algo sólo llámame.

—Sí.

Llegó al hospital y revisó a todos sus pacientes antes de ir a ver a Viktor para quedarse con él el resto de la tarde.

Lo que nunca se imaginó fue llegar a su piso y encontrar tal escándalo. Se escuchaban gritos desde que puso un pie fuera del elevador. Enfermeros y doctores corrían rumbo a cierta habitación en específico, y Yuuri sabía muy bien cuál era.

—¡Largo! ¡Todos!

Yuuri comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que los demás al escuchar los gritos. Cuando llegó a la habitación de Viktor, un dolor punzante atacó su pecho.

Viktor no dejaba que nadie se le acercara, se veía sumamente nervioso y agresivo, lo vio en sus ojos azules.

—¿Qué está pasando? —el japonés entró con autoridad al cuarto, la cama del paciente estaba rodeada por médicos que intentaban sedarlo y no lo lograban.

—Quiero que me dejen ir, ahora —exigió con una autoridad impropia de un omega.

El ruso parecía más bien un animal herido, lo cual lo volvía peligroso a pesar de su estado.

—Viktor, necesito que te tranquilices…

—¡No te acerques! —había tomado el control de la televisión y lo sostenía amenazantemente en su mano sana, listo para lanzarlo—. Quiero que me dejen ir de aquí, ahora.

—¡Ya te dijimos que no puedes irte! —un médico internista ahí presente se desesperó, ganándose una mirada furibunda por parte de Yuuri.

—Salgan todos de aquí, ahora.

—Pero…

—Él es _mi_ paciente —enfatizó mucho el "mi".

Ninguno se atrevió a desobedecer a Katsuki y salieron de ahí.

Yuuri lo que menos quería era que su paciente se alterara, tenía muy poco de haber sido operado, no debía moverse tanto ni actuar así, sólo se ponía en riesgo a sí mismo.

—¿Me vas a dejar salir? No quiero estar más aquí.

El médico miró el monitor de signos vitales. El pulso de su paciente estaba por los cielos.

—Antes que nada, tranquilízate. Y no, no te puedes ir. Tienes que recuperarte primero.

—Es que usted no entiende —sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos, parecía estar en pánico—. No estoy a salvo aquí. _Ellos_ podrían encontrarme, necesito salir y huir lejos —comenzó a temblar bruscamente, sus ojos azules estaban grandemente abiertos y sus signos vitales aumentaron con violencia.

Yuuri sacó una jeringa lista de un cajón que había detrás de él, con completo disimulo. Luego miró mejor a Viktor y notó que se había arrancado la intravenosa y que la herida en su pecho se había abierto.

Perdió tiempo al quedarse mirándolo, pues el joven se desesperó y con su casi nula fuerza le lanzó el control remoto, pero éste sólo rebotó en el pecho de Yuuri y ni cosquillas le hizo. Frustrado, Viktor intentó levantarse, pero todo le dio vueltas. Esa fue la oportunidad de Yuuri para acercarse e inyectarle el tranquilizante directo en el muslo.

—¡¿Qué demonios haces?! —se quejó al sentir el pinchazo—. ¡Suéltame! —casi inconsciente, seguía luchando, empujándolo, tratando de no ser tocado en ningún momento.

Segundos después cayó inconsciente en los brazos del médico, éste lo acomodó sobre la cama, lo arropó y volvió a canalizarlo. Mientras lo hacía, una expresión de completa tristeza no se borró de su rostro. Le dolía lo que ese joven estaba atravesando, le dolía ver ese pánico y dolor en su mirar.

Permaneció a su lado hasta que comenzó a despertar casi al anochecer. Había estado sedado gran parte del día, aún no pasaban veinticuatro horas de su cirugía, así que seguía algo inflamado y muy adolorido. No entendía cómo era que se había movido tanto en la mañana, incluso le había lanzado el control remoto.

Por lo mismo que estaba aún bajo los efectos de analgésicos y sedantes, no se encontraba muy cuerdo.

Cuando despertó, lo primero que vieron sus ojos azules fue a Yuuri a un lado de la cama, serio, guapo, con expresión preocupada. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo intenso y un calor inmenso lo asedió. No sabía por qué reaccionaba así con esa persona.

—¿Cómo te sientes?

El aludido desvió la mirada, no podía verlo a los ojos mientras el calor de su celo lo invadiera de esa forma, incluso después de lo que había vivido.

—¿Tienes dolor?

—Sí.

Yuuri no dijo nada más, sólo aumentó la dosis de sus analgésicos.

—Si te duele no dudes en decírmelo, no tienes por qué sufrir.

—Gracias, doctor… —lo miró, tratando de recordar su nombre.

—Yuuri, llámame Yuuri.

—Doctor Yuuri, gracias.

Estaba muy dopado, por lo tanto, estaba siendo muy amable y cooperador.

Yuuri iba a pedirle que lo tuteara, pero el omega se quedó dormido antes de que pudiera hacerlo. El médico se quedó a su lado por más tiempo, hasta que de pronto se halló tomando su mano entre las suyas. Sintiéndose impotente por su estado.

Ahora era consciente de que era su destinado, y el peso de la realidad hacia acto de presencia en él. Tenía que tomar cartas en el asunto, debía encontrar a la familia de Viktor para que vinieran a buscarlo, él los necesitaba más que nunca. Pero para eso necesitaba hablar con él, pedirle datos, información que aún no le podía dar por su estado.

El omega no despertó sino hasta día y medio después. Era de madrugada cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos, todo estaba oscuro a su alrededor, no supo dónde se encontraba y muy pronto entró en pánico.

El sonido del monitor de signos vitales aumentó debido a su acelerado corazón, éste se calmó un poco cuando alguien encendió la luz leve en la cabecera de su cama y sintió un cálido apretón de mano. Ladeó la vista y se topó con un hombre en bata blanca, sentado en una silla junto a la cama. Estando más cuerda que antes, miró el rostro de su médico como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía.

Era hermoso. Su cara era hermosísima, su piel blanca, sus ojos achocolatados, su cabello negro y liso, incluso su expresión adormilada era preciosa. Era un hombre muy lindo y era… ¿Un alfa?

Cuando el aroma del alfa llegó a su nariz, Viktor le soltó la mano como si ésta tuviera lava. Yuuri vio su expresión horrorizada y se apresuró a explicarle lo que ocurría.

—Viktor, tranquilo.

—¿Quién eres tú?

El japonés parpadeó, confundido, entonces recordó las grandes dosis de analgésicos que le habían estado administrando, fue ahí cuando ya no se extrañó tanto de que no recordara cosas así. Ahora sí debería recordarlo, no estaba bajo el fuerte efecto de tantos medicamentos.

—Soy Yuuri Katsuki, tu médico. Estás en el hospital —se atrevió a tomar su mano herida, con mucho cuidado. De nuevo una especie de corriente eléctrica se produjo entre ambos. Viktor comenzó a temblar y Yuuri pensó que estaba asustado, ajeno a que ese simple toque había sido por demás excitante para el otro.

—¿Qué hago aquí?

—¿No lo recuerdas? —entristeció, no quería tener que decírselo—. Te trajeron hace un par de días. Al parecer te atacaron unos hombres en la calle y...

—Tres alfas —murmuró, con una mano cubriendo su boca y con gruesas lágrimas queriendo salir de sus ojos completamente abiertos—. Ya lo recuerdo —y vaya que le hubiera gustado no hacerlo.

A su mente volvieron muchas cosas: el ataque, la ambulancia, la cálida mano de ese doctor al despertar y la presencia de éste en cada momento que tuvo de leve consciencia. Incluso recordó cómo se comportó con ese médico asiático, lanzándole el control remoto de manera patética.

Deseaba con muchas ganas que su mejor amigo estuviera ahí para apoyarlo. Si él hubiese estado ahí, jamás habría sufrido ese ataque.

—Quisiera estar solo, por favor.

—Si necesitas algo sólo presiona ese botón, vendré en cuanto antes.

Viktor asintió, estaba algo ido. Se sentía sucio, adolorido y con muchas ganas de llorar. Eso, sumado a los síntomas de su celo… sólo quería recluirse en su habitación y no salir en meses. Quería irse de ahí en cuanto antes, pero después de intentarlo se dio cuenta de que ni siquiera podía poner un pie en el piso sin caer desmayado.

Además, estaba el hecho de que ese alfa le había causado algo muy extraño, algo que jamás le había ocurrido con uno antes. Ni siquiera con Chris -quién le brindó muchísimo apoyo- sintió aquella necesidad desbordante de quedarse a su lado, de enterrarse entre sus brazos y pedirle que nunca lo soltara. Eso lo irritaba demasiado.

Estuvo solo por unos minutos, pues el médico volvió al cuarto a ver cómo seguía.

Viktor sintió un inmenso alivio y felicidad al verlo, pero se reprendió a si mismo por ello, no debía sentir aquello después de lo que le hicieron esos hombres. No entendía por qué con Yuuri era así.

El japonés llegó con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, tocando la puerta y preguntándole si se encontraba mejor, y si estaba disponible para responder algunas preguntas que necesitaba hacerle para rellenar su expediente.

Viktor aceptó y Yuuri se sentó en una silla junto a la cama para comenzar a llenar los datos.

—¿Nombre completo?

—Viktor Ivanov.

—¿Edad?

—Veinticuatro.

El japonés se asombró, era cuatro años mayor que el omega.

—¿Lugar de nacimiento?

—Rusia.

—¿En qué parte exactamente?

—No lo recuerdo.

El médico se preocupó.

—¿Qué más no recuerdas? ¿Has sentido dolor de cabeza? ¿Lagunas mentales?

—No, bueno sí, me duele la cabeza desde que desperté —se quejó—. Pero mi falta de memoria no ocurrió después del incidente, eso lo tengo desde hace muchos años.

—Vaya… —no supo qué decir, pero presintió que detrás de ese omega había un pasado doloroso, lo presentía al ver su mirada cansada, al escuchar su voz y su forma de hablar. Parecía ser alguien muy golpeado por la vida.

Le hizo muchas preguntas más, como su fecha de nacimiento, dirección, peso, altura…

—Vaya, eres más alto que yo —sonrió el alfa.

—¿Cuánto mide usted? —sonrió levemente.

—1.73 m.

—Son sólo siete centímetro más.

—Bastante a mi parecer —lo hizo sonreír de nuevo, sólo quería distraerlo un poco. Miró el expediente en sus manos, ya había terminado de hacer todas las preguntas, pero no se quería ir de ahí todavía—. Dime, Viktor ¿Cuál es tu sabor de helado preferido?

—¿Eso viene en las preguntas?

—Por supuesto.

—Chocolate.

—¿Comida preferida?

—Katsudon.

Los ojos del japonés se abrieron con tal impresión que espantó un poco al paciente.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Sí.

—Vaya, la mía también —sonrió—. Cuando te mejores un poco te traeré el mejor katsudon que hayas probado en tu vida.

—¿Por qué no ahora?

—¿Tienes apetito? —se asombró.

—Un poco —suspiró con una leve sonrisa.

—Vaya ¡Eso es muy bueno! —se emocionó bastante—. Pero no podemos darte sólidos todavía, podrías devolver el estómago, así que…

—¿Gelatina?

—Gelatina y caldos.

El omega hizo una mueca de desagrado muy chistosa.

—No elijas de limón, sabe horrible —le aconsejó.

—No lo haré —sonrió levemente. Comenzó a moverse un poco, se sentía incómodo al estar en la misma posición acostada de siempre.

—Espera, te ayudaré —le puso una almohada más bajo la nuca, relajando un poco la tensión del lugar.

—Quisiera sentarme ¿Puedo?

El médico no se vio muy convencido.

—Intentémoslo, si te duele algo me dices.

Yuuri presionó un botón en la cama y el respaldo de ésta comenzó a erguirse hasta dejar al ruso sentado. No pasaron ni cinco segundos antes de que empezara a quejarse de un dolor punzante.

—¿Qué te duele?

—Demonios —masculló entre dientes.

—Viktor ¿Qué te duele? —insistió, tratando de mantener la calma, temía que fuese su cabeza o el brazo derecho.

—Me duele el trasero ¿contento? Ya lo dije —se quejó más.

Inmediatamente Yuuri volvió a recostarlo, más al ver que el pobre se mordía el labio casi hasta hacerlo sangrar. Lo ayudó a recostarse sobre su lado izquierdo.

—Levanta la pierna —le pidió antes de meter entre sus piernas una almohada más acolchonada que las demás—. ¿Mejor?

—Mucho mejor —admitió, totalmente aliviado por poder cambiar de posición. Aún algo agitado por el repentino dolor, trató de calmarse y pensó muy bien la pregunta que estaba por hacer—. Imagino que ya me ha de haber explicado qué fue lo que me pasó, pero sinceramente no recuerdo absolutamente nada ¿Podría repetírmelo?

—Por supuesto —sonrió de lado, más triste que alegre.

Yuuri tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de comenzar a explicar:

—Viktor, la herida que más nos preocupó fue la contusión en tu cráneo. El traumatismo fue tan severo que se formó una hemorragia interna que ocasionó una fuerte presión intracraneal, tuvimos que intervenirte quirúrgicamente para liberar esa presión. Afortunadamente tu neurocirujano hizo un excelente trabajo y te recuperaste bien de eso. Sólo nos queda esperar que tu inflamación disminuya.

—¿Me afeitaron parte de la cabeza? —se llevó una mano a las vendas que cubrían su cráneo.

Yuuri se aguantó la risa.

—Sólo una pequeña porción. Lo siento.

—No, no, es lo de menos —le restó importancia—. De todas formas estaba pensando en cortarlo —tomó un mechón de su cabello con la mano y lo observó por largo rato, perdido en unos recuerdos no muy gratos. Ahora que lo pensaba, sí se quería cortar el cabello, este había tenido parte de la culpa de que no pudiera escapar de sus atacantes, pues ellos lo habían tomado de sus largos cabellos, estirándolo hasta hacerlo llorar.

—¿Qué me pasó en el brazo? —preguntó luego de salir de su letargo.

—Tuve que reconstruir prácticamente desde cero tus huesos, estaban triturados. La recuperación será larga, pero con una buena rehabilitación lograrás recuperarte.

La piel se le erizó con sólo pensar en lo que le esperaba. Estaba a nada de entrar en crisis, pero estaba soportando muy bien, tanto así que siguió preguntando con calma.

—¿Y mi pecho?

—Un par de costillas fracturadas, sanarán con el tiempo.

—¿Y sobre…? —no pudo ni decirlo, mejor se quedó callado, esperando que su médico no le hiciera caso.

—También te recuperarás, pero no deberías de sentarte en varios días —trató de alentarlo—. Tu celo está por terminar, te administramos una generosa cantidad de anticonceptivos y supresores. Te hicimos pruebas para verificar que no contrajeras ninguna infección y todas resultaron negativas, pero tendremos que repetirlas en un mes para confirmar.

—De acuerdo.

Luego de escuchar todo aquello, sintió como si estuviera cayendo en un profundo abismo sin salida. Era una sensación que ya había olvidado, tenía años de no sentirse así, pero en ese entonces al menos tenía a su mejor amigo a su lado, ahora no tenía a nadie.

—¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí? —preguntó en voz baja, algo ronca.

—Te evaluaremos en una semana y ahí determinaremos cuándo te daremos de alta.

—¿Tanto? —se angustió.

—Viktor —parpadeó con desconcierto—. Acabas de atravesar una cirugía mayor, los riesgos a complicaciones postquirúrgicas son muy altos. Tienes que estar bajo observación por un tiempo.

—Es que… necesito volver al trabajo.

Yuuri casi se fue de espaldas.

—Olvídate de eso por ahora, necesitas concentrarte en recuperarte.

Viktor frunció el ceño.

—¿Hay algún familiar a quien podamos llamar?

—No hay nadie. No tengo familia.

—¿Algún amigo?

Viktor lo pensó un poco. Podía llamarle a Chris.

—Sí… pero su número lo tenía registrado en mi teléfono celular. ¿Dónde está?

—No traías ningún celular contigo cuando te admitimos.

—Demonios —se llevó una mano al rostro, comenzaba a desesperarse. Sus signos vitales se elevaron, hasta que Yuuri puso una mano sobre su mejilla sana.

—Tranquilo, tranquilo por favor. No te preocupes por nada más que por sanar, luego resolveremos lo demás.

—¿"Resolveremos"? —lo miró con sorpresa.

—Sí —se sintió un poco nervioso, pero la seguridad volvió a él al ver esos hermosos ojos celestes—. No te has dado cuenta ¿Verdad?

—Lo noté desde hace poco —admitió con cierta vergüenza—. Pero las circunstancias no…

—Lo sé, no eran propicias para mencionarlo. Pero sí, me di cuenta cuando entraste por las puertas de urgencias ¿Sabes? Es una gran coincidencia que mi destinado fuera ingresado justo al hospital en el que trabajo ¿No crees? —sonrió con algo de tristeza por las circunstancias.

Viktor correspondió a esa triste sonrisa.

—Así que no te preocupes, resolveremos juntos lo que sea que se venga ¿De acuerdo?

Luego de un corto silencio, el ruso bajó más la mirada y dijo:

—Discúlpeme por lanzarle el control remoto.

Eso sorprendió al médico.

—Está bien, entiendo, no tienes que disculparte.

—No suelo ser así, yo… perdí el control, sentía tanto miedo —suspiró—. _Aún siento tanto miedo _—pensó—. Sólo quiero irme de aquí, huir lejos. Ya no quiero pasar por cosas así, yo… —se echó sobre sus almohadas, se veía exhausto—…estoy muy cansado.

Una vez más, Yuuri lo observó atentamente, sentía que nunca terminaría de analizarlo. Vio sus ojeras, el cansancio en su expresión. Viktor parecía ser un hombre que había vivido demasiadas malas experiencias a pesar de su corta edad.

—Descansa todo lo que puedas ¿si? —sintió el impulso de pararse e ir a arroparlo, dejó que ese impulso se apoderara de él—. Ya te lo dije: lo resolveremos.

Se lo dijo con tan calidez y seguridad, que el corazoncito de Viktor se aceleró un poco. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió la seguridad y resguardo que podía brindarle un alfa, un buen alfa. Pero entonces a su mente volvió el hecho de que ese hombre no era cualquier persona, no, era _su _alfa, su destinado. Sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas ante el pensamiento, pero… había algo que no estaba bien.

—Vaya suerte tiene usted —dijo, con un tono de ironía cansado—. Encontró a su destinado y es nada más y nada menos que un lisiado, abusado, sucio y sin… —dejó de hablar cuando sintió unas pesadas manos sobre sus hombros. Alzó la mirada sólo para toparse con ese par de ojos castaños refulgentes.

—No digas eso de ti, nunca más —sus palabras eran severas como su mirada—. Eres mi destinado, y no importan las circunstancias en las que nos conocimos, tampoco tu pasado ni cómo te encuentres ahora. Saldremos juntos de esto.

Un nudo inmenso se formó en su garganta, Viktor no podía creer eso, era demasiado irreal. Tanto que…

—Ni siquiera nos conocemos ¿Cómo puede decir eso con tanta seguridad? —soltó una risa seca y desvió la mirada.

—Porque eres mi destinado.

—¿Sólo por eso?

—Sí, porque por alguna razón lo somos, y el destino no se equivocó al unirnos de esta manera. Algo dentro de mi me lleva a no querer separarme nunca de ti —se llevó una mano al pecho y por primera vez, Viktor lo vio sonrojarse, era adorable—. Nunca creí en los "destinados", pero ahora, aquí frente a ti… —suspiró—. Sé que es precipitado, pero quiero que sepas que te protegeré. Si me lo permites, me quedaré a tu lado.

Viktor no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, sintió los brazos del médico rodeándolo con fuerza. Sus mejillas se pusieron coloradas. El alfa había liberado sus feromonas, haciéndolo sentir seguro y cómodo. Viktor asintió en silencio. No podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

Se separaron del abrazo y Yuuri volvió a acariciar su mejilla, no podía dejar de verlo, era hermoso sin importar las heridas que tuviera. Jamás le había dado importancia a eso de los "destinados", sentía que no era para él, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo… era increíble.

—Ey, Katsudon. Me iré temprano a casa, terminé mi turno por hoy.

Ambos se sobresaltaron un poco al escuchar esa voz, no se habían dado cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la habitación. Ambos omegas compartieron miradas curiosas entre sí, hasta que Yurio frunció el ceño y la desvió, Viktor no supo cómo interpretar eso. No supo cuánto le molestó ver que Yuuri le acariciaba una mejilla.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

—No. Dame tus llaves, olvidé las mías.

Yuuri asintió, las sacó de su bata y se las lanzó por el aire. Yurio se despidió de ambos con un gesto y se fue.

A partir de ese momento, Viktor se quedó en silencio.

—¿Vives con él? —preguntó luego de un rato.

—Sí —respondió como si nada, ignorando los celos incipientes.

—¿Él es… tu pareja?

—¿Qué? ¿¡Yurio?! —rio de sólo imaginarlo—. Claro que no. Sólo somos muy buenos amigos desde la universidad.

—Ya veo…pero él es Omega, y tú un alfa.

—Lo sé.

—¿No es raro? Es decir… ¿Cómo le hacen cuando atraviesan sus ciclos?

—Nos ayudamos mutuamente.

El rostro del ruso se puso de mil colores, entendiendo todo mal. Yuuri lo notó.

—¡No! No de esa forma. Sólo nos cuidamos entre los dos, somos familia.

—Ya veo… —abrazó una almohada y suspiró—…¿con que katsudon, eh?

Continuará…

15/10/2018

**¿Preguntas?**


	4. Recuperación

**Start Over Again **

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**Capítulo 3: "Recuperación"**

Los días eran difíciles. Viktor luchaba contra el dolor cada momento del día, luchaba también contra sus temores, sus pesadillas y el miedo que sentía de salir nuevamente a las calles. Incluso un día tuvo el impulso de decirle una locura a su médico.

—¿No me pueden extirpar el útero y todo lo que me vuelve omega? —preguntó con la mirada vacía, viendo a la nada. Había estado en silencio todo el día, hasta ese momento.

—¿¡Pero qué dices?! —se espantó.

—¿Quién me garantiza que no volverán a atacarme? —suspiró, cansado de todo—. Esto me lo gané por… ¿Ser un omega? ¿Por andar en las calles siendo muy tarde? ¿Sabes? Yo salía de trabajar, no andaba a esas horas por diversión. Y volverá a suceder, pero… ¿Me atacarán de nuevo? No quiero ser más omega.

—Viktor… no digas eso —seguía espantado.

—Es la verdad.

—¿No quieres tener hijos algún día?

Los ojos del ruso se llenaron de gruesas lágrimas.

—¿Quién en su sano juicio querría tener hijos con alguien como yo?

Yuuri respondió inmediatamente y sin pensar.

—Yo.

—Ni siquiera lo penaste.

—Es que no hay nada qué pensar.

—Lo dices porque somos destinados, pero no conoces nada sobre mí. Y tener hijos… no es lo mío —lo miró con recelo. Yuuri le dedicó una linda sonrisa y limpió sus lágrimas con cuidado y amor.

—Sí, somos destinados y eso nos une. Pero yo… —sonrió como tonto—. Llámame loco, pero yo siento algo por ti aunque no te conozca. Y sí, quizás sea cosa de ser "destinados", pero aun así —acarició su cabello—, siento que, aunque no estuviésemos unidos por ese vínculo, yo sentiría algo por ti.

El ruso se echó a llorar con más ganas. A veces el sentimiento lo desbordaba, la situación lo hacía sentir que se ahogaba y no encontraba otra forma de sacar su frustración más que esa.

—Tienes miedo de salir a las calles, pero no te has puesto a pensar en que de ahora en adelante estaré a tu lado, claro, si tú me lo permites.

Viktor se sonrojó tiernamente.

—Además, hablaremos con tu ginecóloga para que encuentre los supresores indicados para ti, así no tendrás tanto problema en tu próximo celo ¿Estás de acuerdo?

El aludido asintió, poco a poco se iba sintiendo más tranquilo, ese doctor le estaba otorgando una paz que sólo Chris había conseguido darle.

Días después, Viktor se encontraba muy inquieto en su cama.

—Estoy cansado de no pararme.

—Pero joven, es mejor que siga en cama.

—Llevo casi una semana así —se quejó, estaba desesperado.

—¿Qué ocurre? —entró Yuuri al cuarto.

—Quiero pararme.

—No es muy recomendable, ¿por qué quieres…? —fue interrumpido.

—Quiero ser capaz de ir al baño por mí mismo —se sonrojó hasta las orejas, desviando la mirada con un muy mal humor marcado en su expresión.

Yuuri suspiró con una leve sonrisa y asintió.

Momentos después el médico ayudaba a su paciente a ponerse de pie por primera vez desde que llegó ahí.

—Ve despacio ¿Si? Si te mareas, dime y nos detenemos.

—Sí —tomó el brazo que el médico le ofrecía, se aferró con cuidado a él y procedió a ponerse de pie. Sus piernas le temblaban, se sentía sumamente débil, pero consiguió ponerse en pie con éxito. Lo que dudó poder lograr, fue dar un paso, sentía que se caería.

Frustrado, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente. Pero al hacerlo…

Esas feromonas llegaron a su nariz y lo llenaron de una seguridad repentina tan extraña. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento? No supo explicarlo, pero su cuerpo tomó fuerza de algún lado y logró dar un paso, luego otro y uno más.

—Muy bien, vayamos despacio —lo sostenía de un brazo y usaba su mano libre para llevar el carrito de medicamentos intravenosos.

Llegaron a la puerta del baño Viktor tuvo que soltarse del brazo de su médico.

—¿Podrás tú solo? —preguntó en serio. Viktor sólo alzó una ceja antes de tomar el carrito de los medicamentos y encerrarse en el baño.

—Es un omega muy obstinado ¿Verdad? —preguntó la enfermera en voz muy bajita, riéndose un poco.

Yuuri rio también.

—Lo es —suspiró con una leve sonrisita, una sonrisita muy boba.

Dentro del baño, Viktor se observó al espejo por primera vez y la sangre se le fue hasta los pies.

Su cabeza estaba rodeada de un grueso vendaje, su rostro… wow, no se podía reconocer. La mitad de su cara estaba aún muy inflamada, su ojo apenas podía abrirlo y los moretones parecían no querer desaparecer todavía. Se tocó el rostro con su mano sana y le dio escalofríos. El miedo lo volvía a invadir. Después miró su brazo, descansando en un cabestrillo, con fijadores externos aún en él. Todo él parecía sacado de una película de terror.

Un nudo se formó en su garganta, y dejó que el llanto se apoderara de él. Lloró amargamente en silencio.

—¿Viktor? —lo llamó desde afuera—. ¿Estás bien?

Había percibido la tristeza en su destinado, no sabía cómo explicarlo, pero sentía su dolor.

—Viktor… —insistió, comenzaba a desesperarse—. Si no abres la puerta, yo...

—Estoy bien —dijo desde adentro, sorbiéndose la nariz debido al llanto—. Salgo en un momento.

Minutos después salió y Yuuri de inmediato fue a su encuentro, no se había apartado de la puerta.

—Te ayudo —se llevó el carrito con él y lo acompañó a la cama.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada —se subió a la cama, mirando a la nada antes de recostarse de lado y taparse con las mantas, no tenía ánimos para nada, tampoco quería que ese doctor lo viera más a la cara, estaba horrible.

—Si necesitas algo, estaré al pendiente —lo arropó con cariño y salió de ahí. Durante las siguientes horas estuvo trabajando, pero en ningún momento pudo sacarse al ruso de la cabeza, lo traía vuelto loco.

Durante los siguientes días, el ánimo de Viktor no mejoró. Yuuri intentaba por todos los medios hacerlo sonreír, pero no lo lograba, y eso le preocupaba.

Uno de esos días, llegó muy temprano en la mañana. Había ido a dormir a casa porque Viktor le confesó que era un poco incómodo tratar de dormir sabiendo que él estaba en la estación de enfermeras, viéndolo desde ahí.

Pero cuando llegó esa mañana al hospital…

—Yuuri, que bueno que llegas.

—¿Qué ocurre, Sala? ¿Está todo bien con Viktor? —fue lo primero que llegó a su mente. Su amiga se había quedado de guardia, y le había encargado que cuidara de él en su ausencia.

—Tuvo una mala noche. No pudo dormir, estuvo llorando casi toda la madrugada.

El japonés frunció el ceño y comenzó a caminar rumbo a la habitación de su destinado, ni siquiera fue a cambiarse su ropa de civil, mucho menos terminó su café.

—¿No le diste algún calmante?

—Se negó a recibirlos —suspiró—. Además, tengo que revisarlo, pero… no lo permite.

Yuuri frunció más el ceño, se veía peligrosamente serio.

—Iré a verlo —dejó su café sobre el mostrador de la estación de enfermeras y miró a Viktor a través de las persianas abiertas de su recámara. Las luces estaban apagadas y las cortinas cerradas.

Entró con sutileza al cuarto y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos cuando escuchó el leve y sutil llanto del ruso. Le daba la espalda, así que no podía verle el rostro.

No dijo nada. Se acercó a él y soltó un poco de sus feromonas. El llanto del menor fue cesando.

—No haga eso —giró su rostro para verlo, su expresión era de enfado y desolación—. No use sus feromonas para hacerme sentir mejor.

—¿Te hice sentir mejor? —sonrió de lado.

Viktor frunció el ceño y se volvió a girar.

—No quiero depender de eso para estar bien.

—Viktor, acéptalo, mereces sentirte bien.

El aludido no respondió. Se sentía cansado de todo, se sentía estancado en la vida.

—Me dijeron que tuviste una mala noche. ¿Pesadillas? —preguntó, insistente y renuente a irse de ahí sin lograr algo.

Viktor asintió.

—Deberías de aceptar los calmantes, te ayudarán a dormir.

Ahora negó.

Yuuri caminó hacia él y puso una mano sobre su frente, sólo quería descartar que tuviera fiebre, pero el menor se alteró un poco al recibir contacto humano sin haberlo previsto.

—Lo siento.

—No, yo lo siento —se disculpó, apenado por reaccionar así.

—¿Quieres dormir? —preguntó el médico.

Viktor lo miró y asintió. Fue entonces que Yuuri miró sus ojeras y sus ojos hinchados y enrojecidos.

—¿Me permites hacer algo al respecto?

Confundido, Viktor aceptó.

Entonces vio que Yuuri se quitaba sus zapatos.

—¿Qué hace?

Se sonrojó hasta las orejas cuando el médico se subió a la cama y se acostó a su lado. Lo atrajo con cuidado hacia su cuerpo, y rodeándolo con un brazo, comenzó a acariciar su cuero cabelludo con la mano libre. Viktor estaba por completo dentro de un abrazo muy protector.

—Duerme, yo te cuidaré. Y si tienes un mal sueño, yo lo ahuyentaré —murmuró con una voz muy calmada y agradable.

Viktor no dijo nada, se dejó embriagar por el delicioso aroma de ese alfa, sintiéndose seguro y calientito dentro de ese abrazo protector. Sí, el médico estaba liberando sus feromonas, pero eran jodidamente relajantes, así que no pudo quejarse.

Al ver que cayó rendido al sueño, Yuuri se sintió feliz. Había logrado tranquilizarlo un poco. Ahora no se quería apartar de él. Se quedó a su lado por un buen rato, velando su sueño aun cuando el sol del amanecer ya se colaba por las cortinas.

Aprovechó ese momento de intimidad para acariciar su suave piel. Si bien su rostro estaba mallugado y herido, día tras día iba desinflamándose, dando paso a esa cara preciosa que poseía. Viktor era un omega tremendamente hermoso, y su aroma… lo volvía loco.

Un par de horas más tarde, alguien tocó la puerta, despertando a Viktor.

—¿Si? —Yuuri frunció mucho el ceño. Le había costado bastante que al fin durmiera, y venían a despertarlo.

Era Sala.

—Oh… siento interrumpir, pero —miró a Viktor—. Es necesario que te revise. Será muy rápido.

—Bien —aceptó con su voz ronca. Sala se asombró, pues hace unas horas estaba renuente.

Yuuri se bajó de la cama con cuidado mientras sala encendía la luz y se acercaba al pie de la cama con un par de guantes estériles y medicamentos.

—Te daré privacidad, vuelvo en unos momentos —acarició su mano izquierda sutilmente. Temía espantarlo con alguna muestra de cariño más fuerte.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando Viktor apretó su mano entre la suya.

—Por favor —pidió, avergonzado y mirándolo a los ojos. Yuuri entendió lo que deseaba, no quería que se apartara de él. De aluna u otra forma le daba el valor que le faltaba.

—Bien, Viktor, flexiona tus rodillas y abre un poco las piernas —pidió la doctora.

Viktor hizo caso. Yuuri notó cómo apretaba la mandíbula y miraba hacia un punto indefinido del techo. Su mano empezó a sudar y temblar. El japonés optó por no decir nada, liberó un poco de sus feromonas tranquilizadoras y acarició su mano.

Pero de pronto dio un respingo que alteró los nervios de Yuuri.

—Lo siento, Viktor, debí advertirte que mis manos están algo frías —se disculpó ella.

—Está bien… —se quejó un poco, estaba muy incómodo y Yuuri lo notó.

Luego de unos minutos, Sala terminó y le pidió que se recostara normalmente. Se quitó los guantes y con una gran sonrisa les dio la buena noticia.

—Estás recuperado.

Yuuri sintió un gran alivio ante la noticia y más aún al ver el brillo en los ojos de él.

—Puedes volver a tu dieta normal sin ningún problema.

—Gracias, doctora —sonrió muy aliviado.

—Gracias Sala —la miró con mucho cariño y ella correspondió antes de salir y dejarlos solos.

—No más revisiones incómodas —dijo para sí mismo, suspirando con alivio.

—Más tarde vendrá el neurocirujano a evaluar la evolución de la cirugía. Es muy probable que te quiten esos vendajes hoy —sonrió, acomodándole un cabello detrás de la oreja.

—¿Podré ducharme? —casi le brillaron los ojos.

—Sí —sonrió.

La vida volvía a él.

—¿Y mi brazo, doctor?

La sonrisa de Yuuri desapareció.

—Me temo que aún falta un poco para que retiremos los fijadores externos, pero el día llegará cuando menos lo imagines.

—Bien…

El celular de Yuuri comenzó a sonar. Tenía mucho trabajo pendiente por hacer y todavía no se ponía el uniforme ni su bata.

—Voy a ocuparme, pero mientras tanto intenta dormir ¿Si? —le sonrió, algo dentro del ruso se alteró, quizás su corazón. Y es que esa sonrisa era muy linda—. ¿Estás seguro de que no quieres un calmante?

—Seguro.

—Entonces me veo orillado a hacer esto —se quitó el suéter y se lo dio.

—¿Qué…? —no sabía cómo reaccionar.

Yuuri no dijo nada, sólo le guiñó el ojo y Viktor terminó aceptándolo.

No lo admitió frente al médico, pero internamente se había emocionado mucho cuando le dio la prenda. Apenas se fue, Viktor se volvió a acurrucar para dormir, pero esta vez abrazando ese suéter.

Durmió como un bebé.

No despertó sino hasta horas más tarde. Y cuando abrió los ojos, había una charola sobre su mesita, con un tazón humeante de katsudon.

Yuuri se encargaba de abrir las cortinas para que entrara algo de luz.

—¿Qué es esto? —preguntó, aún adormilado y con el cabello pegado a la mejilla.

—Es tu primera comida de verdad en días.

—¿Es mi favorito?

—Katsudon.

—¿Lo hacen en la cafetería?

—A veces —se encogió de hombros.

—Come —se acercó y le quitó los cabellos de la cara. Viktor no entendía cómo podía ser tan lindo y amable con él—. Iré a ver a unos pacientes, pero vendré más tarde a acompañarte un rato ¿Si?

El aludido asintió sin poder quitarle los ojos al plato frente a sí.

Cuando Yuuri salió del cuarto, se asomó por la orilla de la puerta hasta ver cuando el ruso probó el platillo. Se sintió dichoso al ver que sus ojos brillaron y que empezó a comer con hambre atrasada todo el platillo.

Ese día estuvo lleno de buenas noticias para Viktor. Jean lo revisó y ordenó que le quitaran ya las vendas. Pudo ducharse, con incomodidad por su brazo, pero se duchó al fin. Siguió comiendo sólidos y sus malestares eran cada vez menores. Día tras día su rostro se fue desinflamando hasta volver casi a la normalidad.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó el ruso al ver a su médico recargado en el marco de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados y mirándolo perdidamente con una sonrisa tonta en los labios.

—Nada ¿Ya tienes hambre?

—Mucha —admitió.

—¿Te mando traer algo de la cafetería o…? —miró hacia todos lados para asegurarse de que nadie lo escucharía—. Puedo traer pizza y la comemos juntos.

Los ojos celestes brillaron intensamente.

—Pizza… —se le hizo agua la boca.

—Pizza será —rio un poco y volvió a mirarlo como en un principio.

Ciertamente sus heridas en el rostro estaban sanadas casi por completo. Y tal como lo imaginó: era precioso, más aún con ese cabello largo platinado enmarcando su bello rostro. Con los días había recuperado también el color rosa de sus mejillas y labios.

—Iré por ella —se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente. Fue tan inesperado y espontáneo que los dos se quedaron congelados. Había salido tan natural, y se había sentido tan bien que no dijeron nada al respecto. Yuuri sonrió y salió, dejándolo confundido y con ganas de más.

Antes de salir del hospital se topó a Sala en el estacionamiento.

—¿Ya terminó tu turno? —preguntó ella.

—No. Iré por pizza para Viktor y para mí ¿Quieres acompañarme?

—¿Rompiendo las reglas del hospital por tu omega?

Él se sonrojó levemente.

—Aún no es mi omega.

—Dijiste "aún" —rio.

—Sala, sobre eso… tú y yo.

—No te preocupes. Siempre fuiste muy claro conmigo, y te lo agradezco. Nuestros encuentros eran meramente por necesidad, y lo entiendo —guiñó un ojo.

—Gracias por ser tan comprensiva.

—Es que… él es tu destinado, y encontrar eso hoy en día es muy difícil.

Tenía toda la razón.

Caminaron rumbo al estacionamiento, donde se toparon a Jean y a Yuri llegando de comer.

—¿Las cosas están bien entre Yuri y tú? —preguntó al ver que ni siquiera se miraron.

El japonés entristeció un poco.

—No estoy seguro. Desde que Viktor apareció, ha estado muy extraño conmigo.

—Y es que también casi no has estado en casa. No le gusta estar solo.

Yuuri sonrió de lado, sí, eso era muy bien sabido por todos.

Le llevaba diferentes tipos de comida todos los días, en las tardes compartían ricos postres y pasaban el rato juntos hasta que Yuuri se ocupaba con sus pacientes. Así, poco a poco, el japonés se fue metiendo al corazón y a la mente de su omega. Éste pensaba mucho en ello, aún se andaba con cautela, no podía depositar toda su confianza en alguien que acababa de conocer, aunque fuese su destinado. Pero al ver cómo era ese médico, no podía imaginarse que fuera una mala persona, era tan bueno, considerado y cariñoso. Poco a poco fue cediendo. Ya no era tan arisco con él como en un principio.

Lo habían intervenido quirúrgicamente de nuevo, pero esta vez fue para quitarle los fijadores externos.

Luego de un mes estando en el hospital, la mayoría de sus heridas habían sanado por completo.

—Viktor, despierta —le daba leves y suaves palmaditas en la mejilla para que abriera los ojos. Acababa de terminar su última cirugía con éxito y se encontraban en el área de recuperación, pero Yuuri no se quería alejar del omega hasta que éste abriera los ojos aunque fuese una vez.

El ruso muy apenas abrió los ojos, aún estaba bajo el efecto de la anestesia.

—Yuuri —sonrió como tontito.

El alfa se quedó congelado en su lugar. Era la primera vez que lo tuteaba, la primera vez que lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Viktor —sonrió y se acercó a su rostro, susurrando—. Todo salió muy bien, te recuperarás pronto, ya lo verás.

—Yuuri —murmuró de nuevo, con una linda sonrisa en sus labios.

El aludido soltó una risita divertida. Era la primera vez que lo veía tan relajado y feliz. Cómo deseaba que así estuviera siempre.

Viktor estaba en recuperación y él tenía tiempo libre luego de una guardia de treinta y seis horas. Se sentó en una camilla vacía del corredor que solía frecuentar con Yuri.

Extrañaba a Yuri.

Ya no coincidían en el departamento, tampoco en el hospital. El japonés notó que había cambiado sus turnos para no verse más en el trabajo. Eso lo desconcertó mucho. Tenía que hablar con él, debía buscarlo y…

—Hola, Katsudon.

…o quizás él lo encontraría primero.

—Yuri —se asombró cuando el rubio se sentó a su lado en la camilla, buscó algo en el bolsillo de su bata y de ésta sacó una barra de chocolate, como tenían por costumbre. Le ofreció y Yuuri aceptó encantado.

—Voy a ser muy directo —suspiró y procedió—. Yuuri, sé que encontraste a tu destinado, sé que has estado ocupado con él todo este tiempo, por eso no quise intervenir.

—Pero… no intervienes, Yurio, deberías conocerlo. Él es… —fue interrumpido.

—No me interrumpas —frunció el ceño—. Quiero felicitarte por haberlo encontrado. Espero sinceramente que sean felices —lo decía de todo corazón, quería que él fuera feliz, aunque eso lo consumiera por dentro al verlo con alguien más.

—Gracias —sonrió levemente, pues su amigo se veía en verdad muy triste al decir todo aquello.

—Por eso he decidido mudarme.

—¿Qué? No, no es necesario.

—Lo es. Encontraste a tu pareja, querrás vivir con él.

—Pero de ser así, yo me iría de casa. Yuri, no te vayas, es tu hogar.

—Es tu departamento —suspiró y lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Ya conseguí un lugar, iré por mis cosas luego.

—Pero… —fue interrumpido.

—Nos vemos luego —se bajó de la camilla y se fue antes de que el llanto le ganara. Sin embargo, no había demostrado que estaba al borde del colapso emocional.

Yuuri se quedó sentado ahí, tratando de entender lo que sucedía.

Todavía estaba en una especie de shock cuando una voz se escuchó a sus espaldas.

—¿Eres ciego?

—Jean —se asombró un poco, no lo había escuchado acercarse—. ¿Disculpa?

—¿Eres ciego o sólo haces como que no te das cuenta?

Yuuri desvió la mirada, con esas palabras sólo se estaban confirmando sus sospechas.

—Él sufre por ti, al verte con él. Sufre porque está enamorado —casi escupió cada palabra—. Deja de lastimarlo con tu amabilidad y deja que se aleje y te olvide —fue lo único que dijo antes de pasar de largo, golpeando su hombro con el de él.

Yuuri se quedó solo en medio de ese pasillo, sin saber qué pensar ni qué decir. De lo único que estaba seguro era que esa misma noche hablaría con Yuri. Tenía que ser sincero con él.

**_Continuará…_**


	5. Nuevo Cirujano

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; color: #006699; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Start Over Again /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"By Tsuki No Hana/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif;"Capítulo 4: "Nuevo Cirujano"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif;"Preparó una rica cena, puso la mesa y esperó a que su mejor amigo llegara a casa. Necesitaba hablar con él, aclarar algunas cosas. Cuando el rubio llegó, se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar la mesa servida con nada más y nada menos que piroshkis de katsudon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif;"Se sentaron a cenar y aprovecharon para charlar mientras lo hacían./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No quiero que te vayas, Yurio no es necesario./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Sí lo es, para mí sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Ojos verdes y castaños tuvieron un encuentro que les pareció terno a ambos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Para mí sería muy difícil verlos juntos —lo miró fijamente a los ojos—. Sé que lo has notado, pero no lo has querido ver. Y me disculpo por la incomodidad que eso pudo haber causado en estos años —estaba siendo fríamente cordial. Yuuri odiaba eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No, detente. Antes que nada eres mi amigo, no quiero verte sufrir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No puedes hacer nada para evitarlo —se alteró un poco—. Yuuri, no es tu culpa, es mía por haber permanecido todo este tiempo a tu lado. Por haber permitido que sucedieran tantas cosas… yo… me ilusioné con un imposible. Sé que tú no me ves así, pero yo estoy enamorado y no puedo evitarlo —apretó los puños sobre la mesa—. Maldición, sólo acepta que me vaya de aquí, por favor —desvió la mirada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Lo siento, está bien —suspiró—. En verdad lo siento, Yuri, siento no poder corresponder tus sentimientos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No es tu culpa. Y sé que quizás es mucho pedir, pero quiero que sigamos siendo amigos. No ahora, más adelante. Ahora mismo… —se rascó la nuca y negó con la cabeza—…sería imposible. Sólo dame tiempo ¿Si?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Está bien —intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, no sabía qué más hacer. Apoyó la mejilla sobre el dorso de su mano derecha mientras removía su comida de un lado a otro con el tenedor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Gracias por la cena, estuvo deliciosa —se incorporó súbitamente, no dejó que Yuuri le viera el rostro, pues se fue hacia la sala de inmediato—. Saldré un rato, no me esperes despierto —se puso su suéter y salió del departamento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Apenas puso un pie fuera de casa, sacó su móvil y le envió un mensaje de texto a Jean. Sus lágrimas de enojo y decepción apenas lo dejaban ver lo que escribía. Pero eso le bastó al canadiense para entender y reunirse con el médico pediatra./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Se encontraron en el bar que acostumbraban frecuentar, en especial porque estaba cerca del hospital. Jean lo notó extraño apenas lo vio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No preguntes —advirtió Yuri con una fea mueca de fastidio—. Sí, es por el maldito katsudon que estoy así./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Katsudon?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Yuuri Katsuki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Lo imaginé. ¿Tequila? —ofreció con una sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Que sea doble./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Los dos bebieron lo suficiente para sentirse mareados, sin embargo, Jean dejó de beber para poder cuidar de Yuri y sus locuras estando ebrio. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Yuri, baja de esa mesa —intentó jalarlo del brazo, pero fue imposible, el médico rubio era muy fuerte y su despecho era enorme, sin mencionar todo el tequila que había bebido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¡Vamos a bailar! ¡Jean, baila! —estaba demasiado risueño, borracho y mareado. La gente a su alrededor los miraba con gracia. Por ser un bar cercano al hospital, había varios médicos y enfermeras ahí presentes. Era todo un espectáculo ver al serio y malhumorado pediatra tan efusivamente ebrio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Horas más tarde Jean logró sacarlo de ahí, tuvo que cargarlo sobre su hombro como costal de patatas, lo subió a su auto y condujo hacia su departamento, pues de ninguna forma lo llevaría a casa con el japonés./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Condujo por las calles de Tokio, escuchando las quejas y protestas del ruso en ese idioma tan extraño que el canadiense no entendía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—emMaldito Katsudon, siempre lo amé, lo amé y le di todo de mí… /em—escupió cada palabra en un perfecto ruso, lo cual hacía que se escuchara más enojado de lo que estaba—…emle di tanto esa noche… demonios, no debí hacerlo./em/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Yuri, no entiendo nada de lo que dices —se detuvo en una luz roja y aprovechó para mirarlo a los ojos algo divertido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"El pediatra lo miró fijamente, pero estaba tan mareado que lo veía doble./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Por qué hay dos J.J.? —preguntó con voz torpe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"El aludido se echó a reír con ganas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Cuando llegaron al edificio de Jean, éste batalló mucho para bajarlo del auto y llevarlo sano y salvo a su departamento. Tuvo que echárselo de nuevo sobre el hombro para llegar pronto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Te voy a dar un baño, estás demasiado ebrio —lo acostó sobre el sofá más amplio de la sala./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No —protestó—. Sólo quiero dormir —se acostó bocabajo en el sillón./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Jean se sentó a su lado y suspiró. Optó por sólo acariciarle el cabello y hacerle compañía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Por qué tengo que amarlo a él? —sollozó y alzó el rostro para verlo a los ojos—. ¡Tú! Sí, tú, Jean, tú eres idiota, un idiota muy bueno, guapo, alfa ¿Por qué no puedo amarte a ti?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"El aludido lo miró con una mezcla de tristeza y diversión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No lo sé. Deberías de amarme —bromeó sin muchas ganas. Estaba cansado, era de madrugada, y aunque al día siguiente no tenía guardia, quería dormir./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¡Exactamente! ¿Por qué no te amo a ti, Jean? —sollozó y escondió el rostro entre sus manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Hey… —acarició de nuevo sus cortos cabellos rubios, eran demasiado suaves, por un momento se perdió en esa aradable sensación. Sí, él también estaba algo ebrio—. Lo vas a superar, ya verás —acarició su espalda, sintiéndose casi tan mal como él ante el rechazo de la persona amada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—J.J. —murmuró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Sí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Yuri alzó su rostro lloroso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Quiero olvidar. Ayúdame a hacerlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Estás seguro de lo que me pides? Sigues ebrio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Estoy ebrio, pero estoy seguro. Ayúdame a superarlo, sal conmigo, tengamos citas y esas cosas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Me estás pidiendo que salga contigo en serio? —rio un poco y tomó su mano para besarla con cariño—. Yuri Plisetsky, no sabes lo que dices./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Lo sé, claro que lo sé —recostó su cabeza sobre el regazo del neurocirujano, estaba muy somnoliento—. Lo sé… sí lo sé —siguió balbuceando hasta caer completamente rendido al sueño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Jean lo miró con tristeza, sabía cómo se sentía, pues él pasaba por algo similar. Había descubierto en ese poco tiempo el amor que sentía por ese joven médico rubio. Amaba su forma de ser tan explosiva y que al mismo tiempo fuera dulce y amable con los niños. Era un ser muy especial, y lo quería en su vida para siempre. Era extraño cómo una persona lograba motivarlo a soportar guardias tan extenuantes como las suyas. Yuri era su motivación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Pudo haber tomado en brazos al rubio para llevarlo a la cama, pero no se quiso mover de ahí, además, quería un pretexto para poder abrazarlo y tocar su trasero. Así que simplemente se echó de espaldas sobre el sillón, arrastrando con él el cuerpo del joven hombre consigo. Era algo pesado, pero agradable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strongspan lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Quiere que viva con usted? —se asombró demasiado. Había sido muy directo al pedírselo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Sí. Sé que suena precipitado, pero dadas las circunstancias creo que es lo mejor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Pero yo tengo mi hogar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Viktor —se puso serio—. Me dijiste que donde te atacaron fue a sólo un par de cuadras de tu casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"El ruso desvió la mirada, tenía toda la razón, pero… ¿mudarse con él? Ni siquiera se conocían bien, no, ¡No se conocían!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Vivo muy cerca de aquí, quizás estarías solo cuando tenga guardia, pero cuando no esté trabajando estaré contigo y…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Espere —se llevó una mano a la cabeza—. Yo… no tengo manera de pagar todo eso, además, primero debo pagar la cuenta de hospital —no había podido dormir en días, pensando en todo lo que le debía a ese lugar y a los doctores./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Oh, no te lo dije…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Qué? —se espantó un poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Como eres mi destinado, el hospital lo cuenta casi como si fuésemos esposos. Yo tengo seguro médico aquí, y mi conyugue también lo tendría, así que… el seguro se encargó de todo. No tienes de qué preocuparte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Al ruso se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Pero… Dios ¿Es en serio? ¿No es una mentira?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No te mentiría —rio un poco—. Te propongo esto —tomó su mano sana entre las suyas y se sentó en la orilla del colchón—. Ven a vivir a mi departamento por tres meses, sin ninguna condición. En ese tiempo probarás si estás cómodo o no. Si al cumplirse el tiempo estimado no te sientes cómodo, regresarás a tu hogar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"El ruso se quedó pensativo por unos momentos. Yuuri siguió explicando:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Lo que quiero es estar contigo durante el tiempo de recuperación y rehabilitación. No debes estar solo —apretó con cariño su mano—. Y mientras te recuperas, tendremos tiempo para conocernos. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Viktor lo miró con sorpresa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Sí —continuó Yuuri—. Somos destinados, nos encontramos y no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conocernos como es debido, ni de tener nuestra primera cita./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Cita?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿No te gustaría? Tú y yo, fuera del hospital —esbozó una sonrisa tan bonita que dejó embobado al ruso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Sí… sí me gustaría —se sonrojó levemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Entonces… ¿Aceptas vivir conmigo? —se puso extrañamente nervioso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Viktor lo miró con sus preciosos ojos celestes. Su bonito rostro ya no tenía rastros de haber sido lastimado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Acepto —sonrió muy suavemente, tímido aún./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Una felicidad inmensa invadió al alfa, tanto así que se incorporó y lo rodeó con sus brazos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¡Prepararé todo para tu llegada! —se emocionó mucho contagiando un poco a Viktor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Oh, espere… ¿No vivía con el chico rubio?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"La emoción del japonés disminuyó un poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Se mudó hace poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Al ver la tristeza en sus ojos al mencionarlo, Viktor no quiso hacer más preguntas al respecto. Aún no se sentía en la plena confianza de entrometerse en sus asuntos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Por cierto… Viktor, quiero pedirte un favor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Dígame./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Ya no me hables de usted —rio—. Sólo nos llevamos cuatro años, además, ya somos amigos ¿No?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Ese último término hizo sonreír a Viktor. Sí, amigos. Le gustaba que no lo presionara con el hecho de ser destinados. Se sentía cómodo al sentir su cariño de esa forma: lento y seguro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Está bien, Yuuri. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Mucho mejor —se animó a abrazarlo una vez más—. Cuando te dé de alta iremos por tus cosas, luego te llevaré a casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—emA casa... /em—pensó con nostalgia. Tenía mucho de no sentirse en un verdadero hogar. No desde que Chris se fue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un pequeño escándalo fuera del cuarto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Iré a ver qué pasa —salió rápidamente del cuarto. En el pasillo se topó a la enfermera de piso discutiendo con un hombre alto y rubio que hablaba muy extraño el japonés./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¡Doctor Katsuki! —se le acercó una enfermera—. Ya le dije al señor que no es hora de visita, pero logró llegar hasta acá porque… —fue interrumpida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Estoy buscando a Viktor Ivanov —se veía un poco alterado y muy preocupado. Yuuri lo escaneó por completo, era un alfa, olía a alfa. Y eso sólo le ponía los nervios de punta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Doctor, le pregunté por Viktor Ivanov. Encontraron su nombre en los registros de este hospital. Si está aquí, por favor…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Chris? —al reconocer su voz, se había levantado rápidamente de la cama y salió al pasillo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Yuuri se quedó en medio de ambos, Chris miró por encima del hombro del japonés y su rostro pálido pareció volver a tomar color al mirarlo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Oh por Dios ¡Viktor! —rodeó al médico y corrió hacia el ruso. No lo pensó ni un segundo antes de abrazarlo. Lo mismo ocurrió con Viktor al extender su brazo sano para rodearlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Chris, oh Chris —sollozó sobre su hombro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Yuuri se quedó en medio del pasillo, mirando la escena sin creerlo y mucho menos sin entender. ¿Quién era ese hombre? ¿Por qué abrazaba así a Viktor?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"El ruso se dio cuenta de la confusión del médico, y algo nervioso, habló./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Yuuri —murmuró bajito, separándose unos momentos del abrazo—. Te explicaré todo después ¿Si? —sonrió muy levemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Pero… ya no es hora de visitas —intervino la enfermera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Déjalos, sólo un rato —pidió Yuuri antes de darse media vuelta para dejarlos hablar a solas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"La pareja entró a la habitación y cerraron la puerta tras de sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"La enfermera miró de mala gana al recién llegado, ella y las demás. Todo el personal estimaba mucho al doctor Katsuki, y el rumor de que había encontrado a su destinado en uno de sus pacientes no tardó en difundirse por todo el hospital. Así que ver eso les causaba cierta molestia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Qué demonios sucedió contigo? Explícame —exigió Chris luego de ayudarlo a sentarse en la orilla de la cama. Miró su brazo y se espantó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Primero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—aRenuncié a mi trabajo/a/spanspan class="MsoCommentReference"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 8.0pt; line-height: 115%;"!- [if !supportAnnotations]-a id="_anchor_1" class="msocomanchor" href="file:/C:/Users/Carolina/Dropbox/Escritura/8%C2%B0%20Start%20Over%20Again/SOA%2004%20Nuevo% #_msocom_1" name="_msoanchor_1"[CMP1]/a!-[endif]- /span/spanspan lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" en Suiza. Te llamé un millón de veces en estas últimas semanas, cuando llegué comencé a buscarte por todas partes, y al no encontrarte tuve que empezar a buscar tu nombre en los registros de los hospitales. Temí lo peor —no dramatizaba, en serio se había preocupado mucho—. ¿Por qué demonios no respondes el celular? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Ya no tengo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Y no se te ocurrió llamarme? Estaba tan angustiado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No me aprendí nunca tu número./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Idiota —masculló./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Vaya, en serio te preocupaste —sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Y cómo no lo voy a hacer —suspiró antes de abrazarlo con mucha fuerza—. No vuelvas a hacer esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No lo haré. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Me fui aseis meses /a/spanspan class="MsoCommentReference"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 8.0pt; line-height: 115%;"!- [if !supportAnnotations]-a id="_anchor_2" class="msocomanchor" href="file:/C:/Users/Carolina/Dropbox/Escritura/8%C2%B0%20Start%20Over%20Again/SOA%2004%20Nuevo% #_msocom_2" name="_msoanchor_2"[CMP2]/a!-[endif]- /span/spanspan lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"y te conviertes en un desastre —suspiró en medio del abrazo—. ¿Qué voy a hacer contigo? —detuvo sus regaños cuando escuchó un sollozo—. Hey —se separó y lo tomó de los hombros, analizando bien su rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Soy un desastre —intentó sonreír, pero no pudo, el llanto le ganaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Oh Viktor —limpió su rostro con un pañuelo—. ¿Qué es lo que pasó? —se sentó a su lado en la cama, lo rodeó con un brazo y escuchó atentamente cada palabra. Para cuando Viktor terminó de contarle todo lo sucedido, Chris estaba más pálido que la nieve. Se sintió escoria—. No debí irme, no debí dejarte solo —se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar desesperadamente de un lado a otro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Chris —intentó calmarlo, se puso de pie, pero se mareó en el intento. El suizo lo tomó de inmediato entre sus brazos, alzándolo del suelo como a una fina pluma para depositarlo en la cama./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Perdóname por dejarte solo —se sentó en la orilla de la cama, con él acostado y algo débil. Acarició su mejilla con mucho cariño y Viktor tomó su mano con el mismo sentimiento—. Lo siento tanto —se le salieron un par de lágrimas que terminaron impactándose sobre la piel del rostro de Viktor, este sonrió tristemente y le acarició el rostro, tocó su barba incipiente y le picó una mejilla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No es tu culpa, idiota. Fue mía, por inconsciente y descuidado —se encogió de hombros—. aNo/a/spanspan class="MsoCommentReference"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 8.0pt; line-height: 115%;"!- [if !supportAnnotations]-a id="_anchor_3" class="msocomanchor" href="file:/C:/Users/Carolina/Dropbox/Escritura/8%C2%B0%20Start%20Over%20Again/SOA%2004%20Nuevo% #_msocom_3" name="_msoanchor_3"[CMP3]/a!-[endif]- /span/spanspan lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" podemos hacer nada para cambiar el pasado…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—…pero sí podemos encargarnos del presente —completó la frase. Era algo que Chris solía decirle a menudo, cada vez que algo no salía como Viktor quería, su amigo lo tranquilizaba con esa frase—. ¿Cómo te sientes ahora?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No lo sé./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿No te duele? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Oh, eso… no, ya me acostumbré, antes era peor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Cirugías como las que te hicieron no son cualquier cosa —suspiró—. Afortunadamente te trajeron a este hospital./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Sobre eso… —se mordió el labio—…hay algo que no te he dicho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Qué? ¿Estás embarazado? Si es así, no te preocupes, cuidaremos del… —fue interrumpido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¡No! Por Dios, no Chris —frunció mucho el ceño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Entonces?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Encontré a mi destinado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Oh… ¿En serio?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Es mi doctor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Quién?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—El que estaba afuera cuando llegaste. Se llama Yuuri Katsuki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Ese? —frunció el ceño. No le gustaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿No estás feliz por mí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Tú no pareces muy feliz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Viktor desvió la mirada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Yuuri me pidió que viviera con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Por qué? —preguntó de mala manera—. ¿Ya se quiere aprovechar porque son destinados? —rodó los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No en realidad. Mi vecindario es peligroso, y después de lo que pasó me ofreció vivir con él, como amigos, conocernos, tener citas y… —se sonrojó levemente—…ver qué pasa. A ambos nos tomó por sorpresa la manera en que nos conocimos, así que pusimos un plazo de tiempo. Viviré con él durante tres meses, en ese tiempo nos conoceremos mejor y veremos si estamos dispuestos a vivir juntos el resto del tiempo, oficialmente como una pareja —explicó con detalle./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No me gusta esto —fue sincero—. ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo? Como antes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Ya fui una carga para ti durante mucho tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Jamás fuiste una carga —se quedaron en silencio unos momentos—. Pero bueno, debes intentar hacer tu vida. Después de todo es muy difícil encontrar a tu destinado, y tú lo hallaste —sonrió—. Lo extraño es que no te veo muy emocionado al respecto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Sólo estoy cansado —intentó sonreír./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Ese tal Yuuri es bueno?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Oh sí, eso sin duda —le brillaron un poco los ojos—. Él es muy amable, y se preocupa mucho por mí. Es como tú./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Ah sí? —alzó una ceja—. ¿En qué nos parecemos, según tú?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Son médicos los dos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Chris se echó a reír, muy pronto contagió a Viktor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Mientras tanto, afuera de la habitación, las enfermeras veían con recelo hacia la puerta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Yuuri, llegando a la estación de enfermeras y escuchando el ruido que había dentro del cuarto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Se están riendo desde hace unos minutos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"A Yuuri le brillaron los ojos antes de acercarse como tonto a la puerta. Entonces la escuchó, no era la risa escandalosa, no, esa era del extranjero. La risa preciosa y cantarina era de Viktor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reír así, y le encantaba. Esperaba algún día hacerlo reír así./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Un poco más tarde, Yuuri entró a la habitación de Viktor, hallándolo dormido y con el extranjero sentado al lado de la cama, velando su sueño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Se quedó dormido hace unos momentos —informó—. ¿Puedo quedarme?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Sí ¿Eres su familiar?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Chris soltó una risita pequeña y seca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Algo así —suspiró y miró al doctor, lo analizó con sumo cuidado—. Así que tú eres su destinado —mencionó sin muchos ánimos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Lo soy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Hazle daño y no verás de nuevo la luz del día —amenazó con una sonrisa que para nada iba con el tono grave de voz que utilizó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—No le haré daño, tenlo por seguro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Me dijo que vivirán juntos cuando salga de aquí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Yo estaré muy cerca, observándolos —sonrió un poco antes de levantarse y estirar sus músculos—. ¿Dónde está el baño?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Hay uno para visitantes al fondo del pasillo de al lado —respondió con seriedad—. ¿Qué eres de Viktor? —preguntó cuando pasó a su lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"—Pregúntale tú —respondió sin mirarlo y soltando una risita traviesa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Por primera vez en su vida, Yuuri se sintió celoso, muy celoso. Quería saber quién era exactamente ese hombre y por qué tenía tantas confianzas con Viktor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Al día siguiente, todo el personal del hospital se llevó una sorpresa al conocer al nuevo médico cirujano plástico que venía desde Suiza. Yuuri casi rompe la Tablet electrónica que traía entre sus manos al escuchar al jefe anunciando al nuevo integrante. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongemspan lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;"Continuará…/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strongspan lang="ES" style="font-size: 14pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: Rockwell, serif; background-image: initial; background-position: initial; background-size: initial; background-repeat: initial; background-attachment: initial; background-origin: initial; background-clip: initial;" /span/strong/p 


	6. Recaída

**Start Over Again **

**By Tsuki No Hana**

**Capítulo 5: "Recaída"**

Chris era un cirujano plástico excelente. Su desempeño era excepcional, su técnica era impecable, y los jefes estaban muy felices de haberlo contratado. El suizo además de cirujano plástico era otorrinolaringólogo, hecho que le daba mucho más peso a su carrera.

Sus días eran ocupados, pero cuando tenía ratos libre aprovechaba para visitar a Viktor y estar con él, después de todo había sido la principal razón por la que había decidido trabajar ahí. Así podría tener bien checado a ese supuesto destinado.

Yuuri se revolcaba en sus propios celos cada vez que iba a buscar a su Viktor y se lo encontraba riendo y charlando con el suizo. Eso lo ponía de muy mal humor, cosa extraña en el siempre afable y profesional doctor Katsuki. Incluso Yurio notó su cambio y se asombró mucho, era difícil que algo lo hiciera enojar así.

Christophe aún tenía sus reservas en cuanto a la relación extraña entre Viktor y su destinado, aún dudaba del médico y sus intenciones. Y de lo que más dudaba, era del sentir de Viktor hacia ese japonés. No quería que su amigo accediera a vivir con él sólo por ser destinados, quería charlar sobre eso y hacerle ver que, aunque fuesen destinados, si no lo quería, no estaba obligado a estar con él.

—Viktor, necesito hablar contigo —se sentó a su lado en el colchón.

—Dime —sonrió al sentirlo cerca.

—Es sobre Yuuri.

—Buenos días ¿Cómo te has sentido hoy, Viktor? —preguntó Katsuki, entrando sin tocar y con una seriedad impropia de él.

En ese momento Chris fue testigo del brillo que adquirió ese par de zafiros al observar a Yuuri.

Se quedó impresionado al ver el cambio que ocasionó en Viktor con su sola presencia en la habitación. En ese momento le quedó claro. Aunque su amigo no lo dijera con palabras, ni lo demostrara, sus ojos hablaban por él. Lo conocía mejor que nadie y podía confirmarlo.

Decidió ponerse de pie y darle su espacio a Viktor, en especial porque empezaba a sentir cierto aroma a feromonas encolerizadas.

—Iré a ver a mis pacientes —se despidió de Viktor, hubiese querido darle un beso en la mejilla, pero se contuvo al sentir el humor del otro alfa.

—¿Todo bien? —inquirió Viktor al sentir la seriedad y el ambiente tenso.

—Sí —respondió antes de tallarse un ojo bajo las gafas.

—Te ves cansado.

—Sólo un poco.

—No has ido a casa en dos días.

—¿uhm? — se asombró ¿Se había dado cuenta? ¿Cómo?

—Deberías descansar un poco.

Ahora sonrió. Viktor se estaba preocupando por él, eso lo hacía sentirse tremendamente feliz. Era la primera vez que demostraba ese ánimo y ese interés. Su estado anímico estaba mejorando, y tener ese sistema de apoyo (que aún no sabía quién era en su vida) parecía estar ayudándolo a salir adelante de esa etapa difícil que estaba atravesando.

—Tú también te ves cansado —se atrevió a decirle. Y es que desde que su rostro había vuelto a ser el mismo de siempre, notó que lo que no se iba eran sus marcadas y oscuras ojeras.

Tocó su rostro para verificar su temperatura, lo cual en realidad no era necesario, pero era un buen pretexto para hacerlo. Grande fue su asombro de nuevo cuando sintió que él recargaba muy ligeramente su cabeza hacia su mano, buscando más contacto.

—¿No has podido dormir bien? —preguntó sin retirar la mano de su rostro.

—No, pero no es novedad.

—¿Padeces insomnio?

Él asintió.

—No lo sabía… —murmuró Yuuri—. ¿Algún otro padecimiento?

—Soy alérgico a la nuez —sonrió de lado.

Yuuri se quedó prendado de esa sonrisita. Últimamente había algo en esos gestos, tenían una pizca de picardía inocente, y eso le encantaba. Lo dejaba sin habla.

—Vaya… que bueno que me lo dices —hizo nota mental de ello.

—Pero el chocolate me gusta mucho.

—Lo recuerdo bien —sonrió y se sentó en la orilla de la cama, viéndolo de frente—. ¿Qué más te gusta comer?

Los ojitos le brillaron.

—Todo, casi todo, pero en especial el katsudon y el chocolate.

Yuuri rio.

—A mí también ¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

—Casi siempre estoy trabajando, pero… me gusta mucho patinar en hielo cuando tengo la oportunidad.

—¡¿En serio?! —se sorprendió demasiado.

—Sí —lo miró extraño por la efusividad.

—Es que… me gusta mucho patinar. Cuando te recuperes, deberíamos ir juntos.

—¡Sí!

—¿Y qué estudiaste?

El brillo en los ojos celestes disminuyó un poco.

—Sólo terminé la preparatoria —sonrió con tristeza—. Me hubiera gustado continuar, pero no fue posible.

A Yuuri se le apachurró un poco el corazón.

—¿Qué te hubiera gustado estudiar?

—Soy bueno con las finanzas —sonrió, un poco más animado.

—Vaya, te gustan los números.

—Mucho.

—Yo los odio.

Ambos se echaron a reír, por primera vez, juntos. Se percataron de ello y dejaron de reír lentamente, se miraron a los ojos y el silencio cómodo reinó.

Salieron de ese cómodo letargo cuando el teléfono de Yuuri sonó.

—Me necesitan en urgencias —se levantó de la cama—, vendré a verte para comer. ¿Sushi?

—¡Sushi!

Salió a paso apresurado de ahí, dejando al ruso con un extraño sentimiento en la boca del estómago ¿Qué era eso que le causaba Yuuri? De pronto sentía como… náuseas. Peor no se sentía enfermo, más bien nervioso, ansioso, quería pasar más tiempo con ese doctor.

Yuuri volvió más tarde al cuarto de Viktor, entró con dos paquetes de sushi horneado, calientito y recién hecho. Pero Viktor no estaba en su cama. Dejó el sushi sobre la mesa y lo buscó en el baño, tampoco estaba.

Se inquietó.

Salió a la estación de enfermeras, pero no había nadie.

—¿Dónde demonios está todo el mundo? —masculló entre dientes mientras recorría todo el piso en busca del ruso. Lo buscó en cada habitación de descanso y… abrió una puerta que no debió.

—¡Ah! —se retorcía bajo el cuerpo del alfa, gimiendo con descaro.

Yuuri miró la escena y no supo cómo reaccionar. En el cuarto de descanso estaban Yurio y J.J., los dos aún con ropa, pero a punto de arrancársela.

El canadiense miró hacia la puerta y prácticamente gruñó.

—Privacidad, Katsuki.

Ante la mención del japonés, Yurio se quitó de encima al alfa y lo miró con sorpresa, esperaba notar alguna pizca de celos, una señal, algo, pero no. Yuuri lo miraba con preocupación.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó el japonés directamente a su amigo.

Yurio desvió la mirada y asintió.

—¿Han visto a Viktor? No lo encuentro por ningún lado —se veía realmente preocupado, tanto así que Yurio se animó a preguntar:

—¿No está en su habitación?

—No, ni en el baño, ni en ninguna parte —comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Hey, no entres en pánico —se incorporó y fue hacia él.

—No, lo siento. Ustedes… sigan en lo suyo, seguiré buscándolo —se dio media vuelta y salió de ahí.

—Yuri —Jean intentó regresarlo a la cama.

—Ayudaré a buscarlo —se puso la bata y salió de ahí sin decir más. J.J. se tiró sobre el colchón, frustrado.

—Te ayudaré —alcanzó a Yuuri, éste lo miró con mucho cariño.

—Gracias —puso una mano en su hombro y comenzaron a buscar. Pero cuando giraron en la primera esquina, vieron a Viktor al fondo del pasillo, caminando cautelosamente con ayuda de Sala.

Ambos iban charlando con tranquilidad, ajenos del miedo en el japonés al no haberlo encontrado.

—Ahí está ¿Ya le quitaron la intravenosa? —inquirió el rubio con curiosidad.

—Hoy en la mañana, planeaba darlo de alta más tarde —su semblante de preocupación cambió por completo. Sentía que ya podía respirar tranquilamente.

—¿Cómo siguió?

—Necesitará una larga rehabilitación para volver a usar su brazo al cien por ciento.

—¿Y sus costillas?

—Sanaron ya.

—¿Su cabeza?

—También.

—Vaya, es fuerte.

—Lo es —sonrió sin dejar de mirarlo. Dejó de hacerlo cuando observó a su amigo—. Yuri.

—¿Hm?

—¿Ya no estás enojado conmigo?

—Un poco —admitió de inmediato, sin pensar.

—¿Tú y Jean?

—Oh, cállate —se sonrojó.

—Si necesitas algo, no sé, que lo golpee quizás, me dices.

—Katsudon, recuérdame quién te defendía en la universidad.

—¿Yo mismo?

—¡No! Yo lo hacía.

—¿¡Cuándo?! —se echó a reír, en verdad no lo recordaba.

—El punto es, que no necesito que me defiendan.

—Entiendo, pero… si necesitas algo, dímelo. En verdad no quiero que perdamos nuestra amistad de tantos años por… —fue interrumpido.

—¿Por haberme enamorado de ti? —lo miró fijamente a los ojos, con una sonrisa llena de tristeza. Metió las manos a los bolsillos y suspiró—. Lo sé, lo siento. Arruiné nuestra amistad por eso.

—No la arruinaste —sonrió—. Aún eres mi mejor amigo.

Las mejillas del rubio se tiñeron de rojo. Se rascó la nuca y desvió la mirada. En ese momento parecía un adolescente.

—Y tú el mío —suspiró—. Sólo dame tiempo de superarlo, aún está muy reciente.

—Lo haré, te daré tu espacio.

—Por favor.

—Vuelve cuando quieras, y… ten cuidado con Jean.

—¿Por qué? Es bueno.

—Y no lo niego, pero ten cuidado.

Yuuri no quería decirle que Sala le había platicado en confianza que Jean es el médico con quien todas las enfermeras del hospital se acostaban. Lo que Yuuri no sabía, era que el canadiense había abandonado ese hábito desde que se hizo más cercano a Yuri.

—Escuché que Viktor aceptó vivir contigo.

—Sí.

—¿Ya tienes todo listo?

—Todo —sonrió.

—¿Y quién es ese doctor suizo?

Yuuri suspiró.

—Tenemos tanto de qué hablar.

En verdad extrañaba esas charlas en el pasillo, comiendo chocolate sobre las camillas abandonadas. Extrañaba tanto a su mejor amigo, quizás por eso no quería aceptar lo que Yuri sentía por él, porque lo extrañaría horrores. Sin embargo, era consciente de que sería egoísta de su parte pedirle que no se alejara de él, no quería lastimarlo más.

—Quizás vaya luego a cenar con ustedes —dijo de pronto el rubio. Eso puso muy contento a Yuuri.

—¡¿En serio?! —se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Quiero conocer a tu destinado y ver si es digno de ti —sonrió retadoramente.

—Yurio… —rio.

Perdieron de vista a Viktor y a Sala. Dejaron que caminaran juntos por un rato mientras ellos regresaban a sus labores.

Yuuri se fue directo al cuarto de Viktor para acomodar los platillos y comer con él cuando llegara.

—¡Hola! —saludó Sala cuando llegó con Viktor al cuarto y vio a Yuuri sentado en el sofá, viendo la televisión y llenando sus notas clínicas en la Tablet.

—Hola —sonrió el japonés—. ¿Buena caminata?

—Viktor resistió media hora caminando —dijo Sala con felicidad.

—Ya me siento bien —buscó con prisa dónde sentarse.

—¿Seguro?

—Sólo estoy un poco cansado.

—Ya, no te preocupes Yuuri, estuvo un mes en cama y está un poco débil.

—¿Quieren comer? —les preguntó a ambos, dejando de lado sus notas y mostrando la comida sobre la mesa—. Aún está caliente.

—¿En serio es sushi? —preguntó el ruso.

—Sí —sonrió al ver su felicidad—. Ven, siéntate.

—Yo paso, gracias. Tengo pendientes por hacer —se despidió.

Cuando se fue, Viktor comentó algo que llamó la atención de Yuuri.

—Sala es muy buena.

—Sí —sonrió.

—Y habla muy bien de ti ¿Dónde se conocieron?

—Aquí en el hospital.

—¿Son muy cercanos?

—Algo —sonrió de lado. Ya después le contaría la verdadera historia entre ellos dos—. ¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó al ver que no podía sostener los palillos—. ¿Te enseño a usarlos?

—No —rio un poco—. Sé usarlos desde niño, pero soy diestro —señaló su brazo derecho completamente enyesado.

—Oh… —parpadeó con mucha sorpresa—. Pensé que eras zurdo —se asombró demasiado.

—No ¿Tú sí?

—Sí —señaló su reloj en la muñeca derecha.

—Si no te molesta… —se tomó la confianza de comer con la mano, ya que no había cubiertos cerca.

Yuuri se echó a reír.

—¿No te molesta? —inquirió el ruso, algo avergonzado.

—En lo absoluto.

Comieron en un agradable silencio. Al terminar, Yuuri bostezó con fuerza y Viktor se le quedó mirando unos segundos, muy atentamente.

Su destinado era realmente guapo, incluso sexy. Se sonrojó con el simple pensamiento. Y es que en verdad era muy atractivo, y eso que sólo lo había visto con su uniforme o con ropa muy informal.

Yuuri era muy atractivo, aunque él no se lo creía del todo. No era un japonés más del montón. Era más alto que el promedio, tenía unos ojos hermosísimos de un tono castaño muy cálido, su cabello tremendamente negro contrastaba mucho con su nívea piel, y su sonrisa… su sonrisa lo dejaba sin palabras. Otra cosa que a Viktor le gustaba mucho de Yuuri, y que no podía dejar de mirar, eran sus manos: largas, delgadas y cálidas. Le encantaba ver cómo se marcaban sus tendones en el dorso de la mano cada vez que las movía. Para él era algo sexy.

—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó el japonés al sentirse muy observado por él.

—No —sonrió levemente—. ¿Estás cansado?

—Mucho —apenas mantenía los ojos abiertos.

—¿Terminaste tu turno?

El otro asintió.

—Yo también tengo sueño.

Yuuri se puso de pie y de inmediato lo ayudó a levantarse para llevarlo a la cama.

—Puedo hacerlo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó el mayor.

—No, me refiero a que estoy mejor —sonrió—. Ahora puedo hacerlo solo.

—Oh, es verdad… —parpadeó sorprendido al verlo subirse a la cama como si nada—. Bueno, descansa un par de horas, iré a terminar la papelería para darte de alta —bostezó.

—Yuuri —lo detuvo antes de que se fuera—. ¿Podrías… dormir una siesta conmigo? —se sonrojó hasta las orejas al pedirlo—. Por favor.

El aludido no lo podía creer.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio? —parpadeó confundido.

—Sí —desvió la mirada. Lo hacía por Yuuri, porque veía lo cansado que estaba, y por él mismo también, pues deseaba tener un buen sueño, y se había dado cuenta de que sólo lo conseguía cuando tenía cerca su olor.

El médico cerró las cortinas y la puerta, apagó las luces y se metió suavemente a la cama. Se atrevió a abrazarlo con mucho cuidado, eso emocionó de cierta manera al menor, este estaba nervioso por la cercanía, pero luego de unos segundos el aroma de su alfa lo tranquilizó demasiado, al grado de arrastrarlo a un profundo sueño. Pero antes de caer en ese profundo letargo, pensó en su decisión de irse a vivir con él, sí, había sido una buena elección.

Muchas horas más tarde, Yuuri abrió los ojos y no supo dónde se encontraba, había dormido tan profundamente que perdió la noción del tiempo y espacio. Miró al joven durmiendo plácidamente entre sus brazos y su corazón dio un vuelco de felicidad. Al notar que estaba dormido todavía, se permitió el atrevimiento de aspirar el aroma de su cuello. Viktor olía muy bien, era un sutil y delicado olor a lavanda silvestre.

Estaba tan perdido en la hermosura de su omega, que no se percató de la hora hasta que se le ocurrió mirar su reloj. Se espantó, era ya muy tarde en la madrugada y no podría darlo de alta sino hasta el día siguiente.

Sin querer moverse de ahí, tuvo que levantarse lentamente. Se quedó mirando al joven desde la orilla de la cama, era precioso incluso durmiendo, era en verdad adorable. No se resistió y besó su frente antes de quitarse la bata y dejarla justo a un lado de su rostro, quizás sentir su aroma cerca le ayudaría a seguir durmiendo bien. Debía ir a dar una ronda a sus pacientes aunque su turno hubiese terminado, así que decidió tomar una ducha rápida en el baño de la sala de titulares y se cambió el uniforme.

Apenas terminó sus rondas de madrugada, volvió a la habitación de Viktor, no podía evitarlo, necesitaba su cercanía o al menos tenerlo a la vista, se sentía intranquilo cuando no estaba cerca de él.

Sonrió enormemente cuando entró a su habitación y lo vio dormir abrazando la bata que le dejó. Al parecer había funcionado. Pensó en volver a meterse a la cama con él, pero temió despertarlo, así que mejor se fue a pasar el resto de la noche en un cuarto de descanso.

Horas más tarde, en plena madrugada, su teléfono recibió muchas alertas. Pero él estaba tan exhausto que no las escuchó, sino hasta que Jean lo fue a despertar, desesperado y diciéndole que Viktor se había puesto mal.

Yuuri se espabiló en un segundo, miró todas las llamadas perdidas en su teléfono y la angustia creció en su ser. Salió corriendo de ese cuarto de descanso rumbo a la habitación, donde se encontró a Yuri atendiendo la crisis convulsiva que atravesaba Viktor.

Yuri se congeló unos segundos al ver a Yuuri tan espantado, nunca en toda su carrera lo había visto reaccionar así. Jean corrió a ayudarlo de inmediato, dando órdenes a las enfermeras para que le administraran rápidamente medicamento al paciente. Yuuri se quedó parado al pie de la cama unos segundos más, estático, hasta que Yurio lo hizo reaccionar.

—¡Hey! ¡Yuuri! —espetó el ruso sin dejar de atender a su compatriota.

El aludido reaccionó y procedió a revisar a su paciente, notó que tenía mucha fiebre, pero no entendía la razón, pues hace unas horas estaba en perfecto estado. Ardía en fiebre, la cual parecía haber sido provocada por una infección. Le hicieron estudios y estos arrojaron resultados poco alentadores, había problemas, pero nada que no pudieran solucionar. Su sistema inmune estaba algo suprimido, indefenso ante cualquier antígeno que lo atacara. Tenía una infección resistente, eso ocasionó la alta temperatura, lo que desencadenó la crisis convulsiva.

—¿Qué harás? —Yuri le preguntó a su amigo, los dos juntos veían los resultados de los exámenes que le hicieron a Viktor.

—Retiraré el yeso, tomaré nuevas radiografías para ver la evolución de la fractura y… —suspiró—. dejaré su brazo expuesto por un par de días.

—¿La infección viene de su brazo?

—Sí, alrededor de uno de los fijadores —suspiró por enésima vez y se masajeó el puente de la nariz.

—Demonios —murmuró—. Hey, ve a descansar a casa, estaré al pendiente de Viktor.

—Gracias —le sonrió—. Pero no puedo irme de aquí.

—No has salido del hospital en días.

—No necesito hacerlo, en serio, estoy más tranquilo aquí.

—Te preocupa mucho ese chico ¿Verdad?

—Por supuesto.

Ahora fue el turno de Yuri de suspirar.

Pusieron manos a la obra. Dejaron a Viktor sedado por un par de días para que no se moviera y no sufriera de tantas molestias. Dejaron su brazo roto completamente expuesto, le administraron fuertes analgésicos y antibióticos, y cuando la infección menguó y la pequeña herida cicatrizó, le enyesaron de nuevo el brazo.

Durante esos días Yuuri se sintió una basura, un incompetente como médico. Dejó que su juicio y profesionalismo se nublaran por el sentir hacia su paciente. Hizo mal y no tuvo los cuidados necesarios. Se prometió a sí mismo no volver a cometer ese error. Cuidó de Viktor cada segundo hasta que lo despertaron. Durante ese tiempo Chris también estuvo al pendiente, día y noche, culpando un poco a Yuuri por lo ocurrido.

—No te culpes por esto.

—Soy su médico, Yuri, fue error mío.

—No es tu culpa que atrapara esa infección, Yuuri, sácate de eso de la cabeza.

—No puedo evitarlo. Fui negligente con él ¡Con Viktor!

—Tengo que reconocer que… si fue extraño que algo así se te escapara —añadió Sala, uniéndose a la conversación—. Quizás por eso existe la norma de no atender a familiares.

—No es mi familiar.

—Es tu destinado, es lo mismo —refutó Yuri.

El japonés suspiró con pesadumbre.

—Ya hombre, no te tortures más. Él se está recuperando —trató de animar a su mejor amigo.

—Y parece que ya está despertando —murmuró con emoción la ginecóloga, viendo cómo el paciente frente a ellos abría lentamente los ojos.

Yuuri se levantó como resorte del sillón en donde estaban los tres y corrió a su lado. Sala soltó una risita que desapareció al notar la tristeza en los ojos verdes de Yuri. En ese momento comprobó la fortaleza del ruso, era evidente su amor hacia Yuuri, y lo mucho que le dolía verlo perdidamente enamorado de su omega. Era de admirar cómo a pesar de todo eso él seguía al lado de su mejor amigo. Sala lo admiraba.

—Te invito a desayunar —ofreció Sala, pero Yuri ni se inmutó—. Yuri.

—¿Eh? —dejó de observar a la feliz pareja y la miró con sorpresa—. ¿A mí?

—¿A quién más, tonto?

El rubio se sonrojó y frunció el ceño.

—No necesito tu compasión.

Sala rio.

—Idiota, te estoy ofreciendo ir a desayunar hot cakes con tocino del carrito de afuera ¿Y así los rechazas?

—Bueno vamos —se puso de pie y salió de ahí.

Sala sonrió al lograr su cometido. Quería alejarlo de esa parejita, el pobre se ponía más triste cada día.

Minutos después Viktor estaba recuperando la consciencia, reconoció a Yuuri y se puso muy feliz al verlo cuando apenas abrió los ojos.

—¿Qué… —carraspeó—…qué pasó? —intentó llevar la mano a su garganta, pero le dolió mucho intentarlo.

—No te muevas —le dijo con cariño, acariciando suavemente su brazo fracturado—. Te explicaré lo que sucedió, pero necesito que estés tranquilo, ¿De acuerdo?

El ruso asintió y dejó que su alfa le explicara todo. Una vez explicado lo sucedido, Yuuri se disculpó con él, incluso hizo una pequeña reverencia.

—No tienes por qué disculparte, no fue tu culpa que tomara esa infección —sonrió de lado, cansado.

—No, pero debí darme cuenta antes —lo miró con culpabilidad y acarició su mejilla con el dorso de sus dedos—. Me temo que me distraje.

—¿Con qué? —preguntó con un leve sonrojo.

—Contigo —sonrió de lado.

Eso sólo incrementó el sonrojo del omega, el cual no fue muy intenso debido a su palidez, le falta recuperar un poco de color.

—Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

El omega asintió sin borrar esa leve sonrisita.

—Estoy feliz de verte —admitió. Estiró su mano sana hasta alcanzar la de Yuuri. Éste le respondió con un suave apretón antes de sentarse en el borde del colchón e inclinarse sobre él. Por un momento Viktor pensó que lo besaría, el corazón casi se le sale del pecho cuando lo sintió tan cerca de su rostro, pero sus labios se desviaron hacia su frente. Eso casi le causa un paro. En su estómago sentía miles de mariposas revoloteando salvajemente.

Ninguno fue consciente de la presencia de cierto cirujano plástico, quien observaba todo desde el pasillo, cruzado de brazos y riendo un poco al ver a Viktor actuando como un bobo enamorado. Le era muy extraño no verlo con el carácter arisco que había adoptado a lo largo de los años. Chris se estaba dando cuenta de que estando cerca de ese alfa, Viktor era todo un enamoradizo, cursi y sentimental. Además, le causaba risa escuchar las cosas que Viktor decía estando bajo el efecto de fuertes analgésicos. No aguantó sus ganas y entró a la habitación para escuchar mejor las cosas que su amigo decía.

—Está muy dopado ¿Verdad? —preguntó el suizo en voz baja. Yuuri miró al dueño de esa voz por encima de su hombro, sonrió levemente y asintió.

Viktor ni se inmutó por la presencia de su amigo suizo, siguió hablando y diciendo incoherencias.

—Yuuri, duerme conmigo otra vez, por favor —pidió el omega con un tono demasiado sugerente.

Eso le crispó los nervios al suizo.

—¿Otra vez? —miró a Yuuri con enfado.

—Tranquilízate —rodó los ojos—. Hace unos días dormí junto a él.

Aun así, Chris no pareció conforme con la respuesta.

—Sólo duermo bien cuando estás conmigo —admitió el omega sin reparos, moviéndose a un lado para que Yuuri pudiera recostarse junto a él—. Sólo un ratito ¿Si?

Y sólo para hacer enojar más al cirujano plástico, Yuuri aceptó con una sonrisa, se quitó los tenis y se subió a la cama junto a su paciente.

Chris frunció más el ceño, pero no se movió de su lugar.

—¡Chris! —hasta ese momento Viktor se dio cuenta de su presencia—. Duerme con nosotros ¿Si? —sonrió. Eso no se lo vieron venir, ninguno de los dos.

—No hay espacio para mí —respondió a secas.

—Sí lo hay.

—Tendrías que echar al asiático de tu cama.

—No le digas así —lo defendió, frunciendo el ceño en un tierno puchero—. Y los quiero a ambos, aquí.

Chris suspiró, la situación comenzaba a darle risa. A Yuuri igual, pero él sí que no se aguantó la risa.

—¿Cuándo nos iremos a casa? —miró al japonés—. Ya quiero salir de aquí. Yuuri…

—¿Sí?

—¿Te gustan los perros?

—Mucho.

Chris rodó los ojos, ya sabía hacia dónde iba esa conversación.

—¡A mí también! Siempre quise uno, pero en el orfanato no nos dejaban tener mascotas.

Esas palabras dejaron helado a Yuuri, ¿Orfanato? De inmediato miró a Chris, este se había puesto repentinamente serio y rígido. Se miraron mutuamente, el suizo suspiró y salió de ahí, dejando a Yuuri con más dudas que respuestas.

**_Continuará…_**

**_Chan chan chan!_**

**_¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora? _**

**_¿Qué rumbo tomará la historia?_**

**_¿Por qué Viktor estaba en un orfanato y cómo llegó a Japón?_**

Estas y más preguntas se resolverán en los próximos capítulos de… Start Over Again!

Jaja

Espero que les haya gustado, no sé por qué he andado más animada al escribir esta historia, quizás tengo más ganas de escribir cosas sad (Esta historia es sad en su mayoría) pero espero pronto subir una actu de ATE y ATP.

Antes de despedirme, me gustaría saber… ¿Qué es lo que más les ha gustado de esta historia? ¿Cuáles son sus expectativas? Me gustaría saber su opinión y consejos para tomarlos en cuenta y aplicarlos.

Saludos!

15/04/2019

3:45 p.m.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: **_"Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar"_**


	7. Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; color: #006699; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"Start Over Again /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="EN-US" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-ansi-language: EN-US;"By Tsuki No Hana/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; mso-bidi-font-size: 11.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif;"Capítulo 6: "Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar"/span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Mientras Viktor se recuperaba y descansaba, Yuuri fue a la cafetería por una buena dosis de café, necesitaba despertar. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Estando solo en una mesa, de pronto se le unió Chris, sentándose en la silla frente a él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Te has de estar haciendo muchas preguntas en este momento ¿No es así?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí —frunció ligeramente el ceño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No le has preguntado nada a Viktor, ¿Verdad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri negó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Espero el momento indicado. No quiero invadir su privacidad así como así, ni abrumarlo con preguntas incómodas. Prácticamente nos acabamos de conocer y… no de la manera más sencilla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Haces bien. Aunque veo que cada vez te tiene más confianza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Tú crees? —se emocionó un poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo conozco bien, sé que es así —bebió de su café—. Cuando llegue el momento, te contará todo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Sus padres…? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Él te lo dirá luego, pero… no recuerda nada. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Amnesia? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tal parece que sí. Él no es de aquí, es de… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Rusia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pero no recuerda de qué parte —suspiró—. Y es el país más grande del mundo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri tenía demasiada curiosidad por Viktor. Quería preguntarle tantas cosas a Chris, pero no, sería paciente, esperaría a que él mismo le platicara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Vi tu cara cuando Viktor entró en crisis…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri suspiró y cerró los ojos, no quería recordar eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Estabas aterrado —continuó el suizo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo estaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Te preocupas en serio por él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Claro que lo hago, yo… lo quiero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No sabes nada de él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Aun así, Christophe, aun así./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Llámame Chris —sonrió—. Siento que de ahora en adelante seremos más cercanos de lo que crees —esbozó una sonrisa enigmática que le puso los pelos de punta a Yuuri, sin embargo, no podía decir que ese hombre le causara un mal presentimiento, simplemente sentía mucha curiosidad hacia él y su relación con Viktor, aún no le quedaba muy claro qué eran esos dos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Sabes? Le ofrecí vivir conmigo/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El japonés lo miró con espanto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pero no aceptó —aclaró de inmediato—. Él quiere ir contigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿En serio? —sintió un inmenso alivio y felicidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Él no deposita fácilmente su confianza en los demás, no lo vayas a arruinar —se puso de pie y se fue de ahí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri se quedó pensando en muchas cosas. Sentía envidia, Chris parecía saber tanto de Viktor, y él, quien era su destinado, sabía absolutamente nada en comparación con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor tuvo que estar en observación por un par de días más, hasta que finalmente se recuperó por completo de la infección y pudo ser dado de alta del hospital. Los enfermeros y enfermeras que lo atendieron se despidieron de él con mucho cariño, pues había estado mucho tiempo ahí, les tocó ver cómo llegó y todo lo que tuvo que atravesar. Estaban felices por él, y más al saber que se iría con su alfa, todo el hospital amaba y respetaba al doctor Yuuri Katsuki. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Esta vez Yuuri fue algo paranoico y no lo dio de alta sino hasta hacerle pruebas exhaustivas para asegurarse de que todo estaba en orden, le quitaron los fijadores externos y hasta que vio que evolucionó bien, firmó su alta. Había solicitado la autorización de sus otros médicos: Jean y Sala./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor estaba tan emocionado por salir al fin de ahí, que lo demostraba con una sonrisa muy sincera y linda. Ese día Yuuri lo había ayudado a peinar sus largos cabellos, bromeando, le hizo una trenza muy linda, haciéndolo sonrojar antes de deshacérsela./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Se fueron en el auto de Yuuri hasta el edificio en donde vivía. Viktor miraba todo a su alrededor, un tanto cohibido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Bienvenido a tu nuevo hogar —le abrió la puerta principal. Viktor miraba todo con detalle, el lugar olía bastante bien, olía demasiado a Yuuri—. Es un departamento sencillo, pero creo que podremos estar cómodos los dos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"¿Acaso bromeaba? Viktor estaba impresionado con lo lindo del lugar, era tremendamente acogedor, además, sentía que al estar en el espacio de Yuuri, podría conocerlo mejor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri le enseñó su habitación y el resto del departamento, dándole un pequeño tour. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Puedes usar y tomar lo que necesites. Todo lo mío es tuyo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Las mejillas del menor se tiñeron de un lindo rojo. Estaba muy cohibido y callado, eso se le hizo extraño al médico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Siéntete en completa confianza, después de todo ya es tu hogar —sonrió cálidamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias —desvió la mirada, hasta que Yuuri se paró frente a él y le acomodó un rebelde mechón de cabello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Eres alto, Viktor —notó con una sonrisita. Estaba acostumbrado a verlo siempre acostado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sólo un poco —se rascó la nuca, avergonzado, Yuuri sonrió por ello, era adorable. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Qué quieres hacer? Tenemos todo el día para nosotros dos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Uhm… —no estaba muy seguro de qué responder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Prefieres descansar?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El aludido asintió mudamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Viktor, estás muy callado —le dijo entre risitas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo siento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hey, no tienes que disculparte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo… —calló al darse cuenta de que diría lo mismo—. Está bien —se sonrojó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Por cierto, me gusta tocar el piano de vez en cuando, espero que no te moleste./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡¿Tocas el piano?!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Puedes tocarlo? Por favor —pidió, emocionado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Ahora?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El aludido asintió. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri se emocionó, lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó al estudio en donde tenía su piano, abrió la tapa de éste y descubrió las teclas. Le ofreció asiento a su lado, Viktor aceptó y se sentó, ansioso por escucharlo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El japonés comenzó a tocar una canción que Viktor reconoció de inmediato./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡El vals del minuto!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Te gusta Chopin? —Se sorprendió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Mucho —suspiró extasiado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri no se esperaba eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"A partir de ese momento ninguno habló. Viktor escuchaba atentamente la hermosa melodía, Yuuri tocaba con maestría y suavidad cada tecla. El ambiente era perfecto con las ventanas abiertas y la brisa mañanera entrando junto con los rayos del sol. Era un día hermoso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El japonés terminó de tocar esa canción e inmediatamente comenzó otra, mucho más tranquila que la anterior. De hecho, la primera la tocó sólo para presumir un poquito frente a su omega./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Nocturne… —murmuró el ruso, Yuuri lo observó y sonrió al verlo con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando verdaderamente el momento—…en Do sostenido menor —susurró, sin querer interrumpir el arte que salía de los dedos de Yuuri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El japonés sonrió en medio de su interpretación, al parecer tenían ese gusto en común, y no cualquier gusto… ¡Se trataba de Chopin! /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Tocó la canción completa, de nuevo, no se detuvo y comenzó una nueva. Supo que Viktor la reconoció cuando vio su sonrisilla, el ruso no abrió los ojos y disfrutó Claire de Lune de Debussy./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"La melodía era tan agradable y el clima era tan perfecto que Viktor se sintió con la confianza de recargar suavemente su cabeza sobre el hombro de Yuuri, éste sonrió enormemente, pero no dejó de tocar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Fue hasta que se terminó la canción, que Viktor murmuró completamente relajado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tienes un don maravilloso —suspiró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No es para tanto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Claro que lo es —no se movió de su sitio y Yuuri no le pidió que lo hiciera, en su lugar, siguió tocando canciones que Viktor fue reconociendo una a una./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Dónde aprendiste tanto sobre música? Hasta ahora has reconocido cada una de las canciones, Yurio muy apenas lograba reconocer un par de las más famosas —rio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor se encogió de hombros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—La verdad, no lo recuerdo —no le dio más importancia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Sabes tocar?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Lo has intentado?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Quieres intentar? —soltó una risita./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Sí! —se levantó del hombro del alfa, emocionado, hasta que vio su mano derecha incapacitada con el yeso—. Oh…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tienes otra mano —tomó su mano izquierda y la puso sobre las teclas—. Haz esto —le mostró un ejercicio simple, perfecto para principiantes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Así se les fue la mañana entera, entretenidos con el piano, hasta que Viktor le pidió que mejor siguiera tocando. No se lo dijo, pero le relajaba sobremanera escucharlo tocar. Se volvió a acomodar sobre su hombro y se relajó tanto que terminó quedándose dormido. Yuuri se percató de esto cundo escuchó un ronquidito adorable salir de sus labios./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Viktor —murmuró muy suavemente, pero el aludido había quedado profundamente dormido. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Se incorporó con cuidado, lo tomó en brazos sorprendiéndose por lo poco que pesaba, y lo llevó a la habitación que había preparado para él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Les esperaba un tiempo difícil, la recuperación de su brazo sería lenta e incluso dolorosa, pero juntos afrontarían lo que se viniera, Yuuri se sentía muy motivado, y Viktor también./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor durmió hasta después del mediodía, se despertó cuando el delicioso aroma a comida llegó a su nariz. Se estiró, dándose cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto que Yuuri acopló para él. Lo miró detenidamente, era un cuarto amplio, cómodo y bien amueblado, la cama era sumamente cómoda y las sábanas ni se diga. Bostezó con fuerza antes de volver a estirarse. En ese momento la puerta se abrió lentamente, Yuuri asomó su cabeza y sonrió al verlo despierto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Cómo te sientes?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Apenado contigo por quedarme dormido mientras tocabas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—La verdad es un halago para mí —sonrió—. ¿Tienes hambre?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Mucha —sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Entonces ven, la comida está lista./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Cuando llegaron al comedor, los ojos azules de Viktor casi se salen de su lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡katsudon!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Espero que te guste./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El ruso prácticamente lo devoró, pero en ningún momento hizo a un lado sus buenos modales. Yuuri notó eso, no dijo nada al respecto, pero le llamaba la atención la buena educación que tenía el ruso, tanto en la mesa como en el contacto con otras personas, y ni que decir sobre su educación en la música, no cualquiera reconocía todas esas piezas con sólo escuchar la primera nota./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Qué te parece si vamos por tus cosas?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor dejó de comer y lo miró, atento. Asintió y siguió comiendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No hay mucho que traer —admitió—. Yuuri, esta comida está deliciosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Me alegra que te gustara —sonrió sinceramente—. Puedes repetir las veces que quieras, hice bastante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Los ojos azules brillaron, enamorando al japonés, quien se quedaba como un bobo cada vez que lo veía así de feliz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Más tarde fueron por las cosas de Viktor a su departamento, era una vivienda pequeña en las afueras de la ciudad, en realidad era un pequeño cuarto. Yuuri se sorprendió al ver el barrio en el que vivía, era más peligroso de lo que imaginó. Esperó conocer más de su omega al ver sus pertenencias, pero no hubo mucho qué ver: un par de cambios de ropa, de zapatos y no más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El corazoncito del japonés se apachurró al ver aquello, y Viktor, bueno, se avergonzó un poco cuando Yuuri vio la situación precaria en la que vivía día tras día./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El camino de regreso a casa fue un poco incómodo, iban en silencio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Viktor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Si?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Te gustaría salir conmigo? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El aludido lo miró y alzó una ceja,span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanno entendiendo bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Me refiero a una cita —aclaró—. Nuestra primera cita, elige el lugar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El ruso se emocionó, pero se puso nervioso y sugirió simplemente ir a caminar a un parque. Eso le pareció adorable a Yuuri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Bien, iremos a pasear a un parque luego de que me dejes invitarte a cenar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Nuevamente Viktor se sonrojó un poco. Cada vez que eso sucedía, Yuuri sentía ganas de comérselo a besos, se moría por poder besarlo, pero no quería presionarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Tienes ganas de salir a cenar? Tampoco quiero presionarte, si no tienes ganas puedes decírmelo —le sonrió amigablemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Eso lo hizo sentir más en confianza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí tengo ganas, pero… me siento cansado —admitió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No te preocupes, es normal, estuviste mucho tiempo en cama y tardarás un poco en recuperar el ritmo de antes. Así que podemos dejar la cena para otro día ¿Cómo vez?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias —sonrió y se atrevió a hacer algo que ni él mismo se esperaba. Tomó la mano libre de Yuuri mientras éste conducía. El alfa tampoco se lo esperaba, así que se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando sintió su cálido tacto. No dudó ni un segundo en corresponder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Ese día descansaron en casa. Yuuri quería hacerlo sentir cómodo lo antes posible, así que se esmeraba en crear un ambiente cálido y hogareño para él, lo que no sabía, era que Viktor ni si quiera recordaba haber tenido algo así en su vida, al menos no tan hermoso como lo que Yuuri le ofrecía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El japonés hizo palomitas de maíz y acopló la sala como cine para que los dos pasaran una tarde agradable y tranquila. Viktor se emocionó mucho, adoraba ver películas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Qué película quieres ver? ¿Te gustan las comedias románticas? —inquirió el japonés./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí, pero… prefiero las de terror./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri sudó frío. A él no le gustaban, pero era un pequeño sacrificio que sin duda estaba dispuesto a hacer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Has visto esta? —preguntó Viktor, señalando una del repertorio de Netflix./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No ¿Y tú?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tampoco ¿La vemos? —se emocionó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri leyó el título: "Imágenes del más allá", era japonesa y el título no daba miedo ¿Qué tan mal podría salir eso?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Veámosla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Media hora más tarde se arrepintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Los dos estaban sentados en el mismo sillón de la sala, frente a la pantalla de cincuenta pulgadas y con las luces apagadas. El alfa saltaba en su sitio cada vez que salía una escena terrorífica, y Viktor aguantaba la risa al verlo tan asustado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuuri ¿Quieres que cambiemos de película? —preguntó con voz suave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No, ¿Por qué?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Te da mucho miedo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Claro que no! —se hizo el ofendido, pero en ese momento salió otra escena horrible y brincó del susto—. De acuerdo, sí me da miedo, pero está bien así. Hay que terminarla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor se enterneció e hizo lo mismo que horas atrás, recostó su cabeza sobre el hombro de su alfa, sólo que esta vez se acurrucó más hacia él y liberó sus dulces feromonas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Viktor… —suspiró, totalmente embobado con su aroma delicioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Si?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Nada —recargó su cabeza contra la del omega. Una sonrisa boba se instaló en su expresión por el resto de la noche, nada le quitaría esa felicidad de tenerlo cerca de él, ni siquiera esa horrible película. Incluso se atrevió a rodearlo con sus brazos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Luego de un rato, Yuuri ya no ponía atención a la película, estaba totalmente concentrado en la deliciosa fragancia natural del omega./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hueles muy bien —se atrevió a decir con mucho tacto y suavidad. Pensó que quizás a Viktor le incomodaría el comentario, incluso un segundo después se arrepintió de decirlo. Pero entonces vio la linda sonrisa del omega./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias —se acurrucó más hacia él. Descansando su brazo enyesado sobre el regazo y dejándose abrazar más—. Tú también hueles muy bien —admitió. No se lo había dicho, pero desde que lo vio en el hospital por primera vez, quedó hipnotizado con su olor a bosque… ¿o era tierra mojada? ¿Cómo se le llamaba a eso? ¿Petricor? No estaba seguro, lo único que sabía, era que se había vuelto adicto a la fragancia natural de ese alfa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Cuando la película terminó, Viktor estaba dormido sobre el hombro de Yuuri (Ya se estaba haciendo costumbre), y el japonés estaba muy asustado con la película./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"No hubiera querido levantar a Viktor, pero tuvo que hacerlo, pues no quería que se durmiera con su ropa normal./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Viktor —murmuró con suavidad—. Despierta —acarició su mejilla—. Debes ponerte el pijama para que duermas más cómodo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El aludido arrugó su nariz en un gesto que conmovió por completo al mayor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tengo sueño, Yuuri… —se quejó, acurrucándose más hacia él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Viktor, tienes que cambiarte —rio—. ¿O quieres que yo te desvista?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El aludido abrió sus ojos de par en par y de inmediato se incorporó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri le prestó uno de sus pijamas, y con un beso en la mejilla se despidió de él, dejándolo en la habitación completamente sonrojado y con una mano sobre su mejilla, justo donde le había besado. Después de eso no pudo dormir, imaginando cómo se sentiría un beso de él en sus labios./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El centro comercial estaba abarrotado de gente, quizá no había sido buena idea ir en domingo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Si te sientes incómodo podemos regresar a casa —sugirió Yuuri, antes de meterse al tumulto de gente que había en los pasillos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El ruso negó con la cabeza. Habían ido hasta ahí sólo para conseguirle más ropa. Viktor había insistido en que no era necesario, pero Yuuri le pidió que lo dejara consentirlo un poco, lo hacía con cariño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Bien, entonces vayamos a aquella tienda —señaló una al otro lado del pasillo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Tomó la mano de Viktor y caminaron juntos entre la gente hasta llegar a la tienda./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Qué color te gusta más?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Azul./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Te molestaría que busque ropa para ti?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor negó suavemente con la cabeza, sonriendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Bien, ve por allá y yo buscaré por acá. Toma todo lo que te guste./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El pobre omega se avergonzó, no le gustaba que le pagaran las cosas, se sentía incómodo, pero luego veía la expresión feliz de Yuuri y se le pasaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Después de un rato, Viktor llevaba un par de prendas en su brazo sano mientras que Yuuri llegó junto a él, atiborrado de ropa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Creo que me emocioné, pero pienso que se te verá realmente bien esta ropa ¿Quieres probártela?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Emocionado, el omega asintió y juntos buscaron los probadores. Una vez dentro, Viktor se miró al espejo y por primera vez en mucho tiempo se preocupó sinceramente por su aspecto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Su cabello largo lo traía amarrado en media coleta, sus ojeras permanentes le añadían edad, su piel estaba pálida y… se veía como una persona simplona y sin chiste, delgado, roto, triste./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Apartó la mirada del espejo y mejor se dedicó a probarse la ropa que Yuuri tan amablemente había escogido para él. Pero tuvo varios problemas a la hora de probarse las prendas, el yeso en su brazo no le permitía hacerlo con facilidad. El pobre se desesperó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Yuuri, divertido desde afuera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Por favor —suspiró con resignación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El japonés entró al vestidor junto con él, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Eso le puso los nervios de punta al omega, pues el espacio era sumamente reducido. Le ayudó a ponerse la camisa y sonrió al verlo de arriba abajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Definitivamente tienes que llevarte este conjunto, el azul te sienta muy bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Tú crees? —se sonrojó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Estoy muy seguro —le guiñó un ojo antes de abrir la puerta y salir—. Si necesitas ayuda de nuevo sólo dime —le dijo desde afuera—. Tómate tu tiempo, no tenemos prisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Cada cambio que Viktor se probaba, lo lucía frente a Yuuri, quien le decía lo bien que se veía y lograba hacerlo sonrojar con cada comentario./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Al final terminaron llevándose casi todas las prendas que habían elegido. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Te envidio —dijo de pronto Yuuri mientras hacían fila para pagar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿A mí? —se asombró demasiado ¿qué podría envidiarle Yuuri?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí —rio—. Toda la ropa te queda bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El ruso alzó una ceja, sin proponérselo lo miró de pies a cabeza. ¿Acaso estaba ciego? Él también se veía tremendamente bien, con lo que fuera que se pusiera, incluso en pijama. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Casi pareció que Yuuri le leyó la mente, pues notó su mirada y respondió:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Si esta ropa me queda bien es porque me esfuerzo para no engordar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Engordas fácilmente?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri suspiró con pesadez./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Mucho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No puedo creerlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tengo que cuidar mucho mi alimentación, y hacer ejercicio. En estas últimas semanas no he hecho mucho ejercicio y… bueno, aumenté un poco de peso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pero si te ves muy bien —dijo con completa naturalidad, eso tomó desprevenido al japonés, quien lo miró con sorpresa y ligeramente sonrojado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Gracias! —sonrió con emoción. Viktor se quedó prendado de esa bella expresión en su rostro. Lo había hecho feliz con un simple comentario como ese—. Sonará ilógico que sugiera esto después de lo que dije, pero… ¿Quieres ir por un helado?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El rostro de Viktor se iluminó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Sí! Vamos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Llegó su turno de pagar en caja, Viktor puso todo sobre el mostrador y casi se fue de espaldas cuando les dieron el total del pago./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuuri, no, no es necesario que hagas esto. Es demasiado dinero y es un gasto innecesario—le dijo en voz baja, inclinándose levemente sobre su oído./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El japonés alzó una ceja y lo miró con diversión mientras entregaba su tarjeta a la cajera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Viktor, esto no es un gasto —acarició su mejilla—. Estoy feliz de poder compartir ese dinero con alguien a quien quiero mucho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"No fue necesario que dijera más, Viktor se sonrojó y aceptó el regalo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Prometo que te pagaré todo lo que estás gastando en mí. Después de estos tres meses, recuperándome, conseguiré trabajo y lo haré./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri lo escuchó y entristeció un poco, él no quería que se fuera luego de esos tres meses, no quería que le pagara nada, lo quería a él. Sólo esperaba que para ese entonces Viktor decidiera quedarse a su lado por su propia cuenta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Recuerda esto —tomó sus manos—. Todo lo mío es tuyo también ¿Entendido? —sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor asintió con un lindo sonrojo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias —estaba avergonzado. Yuuri lo decía con una intensidad que demostraba que no lo decía a la ligera, todo lo que decía era muy en serio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Bien, vayamos por ese helado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Tomaron las bolsas con las compras y salieron de ahí rumbo a la heladería. Viktor pidió un cono doble de chocolate con malvaviscos y Yuuri pidió uno sencillo de café almendrado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Te gusta mucho el chocolate, ¿verdad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Mucho —admitió sin dejar de comer su helado. Tenía demasiado tiempo sin comer uno—. ¿Y a ti el café?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí —le dio una mordida a la bola de nieve, dejando sorprendido a Viktor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Quién se come el helado a mordidas? —no pudo evitarlo, tuvo que decirlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Eso tomó desprevenido al japonés. Se echó a reír con ganas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yo —rio—. No eres el primero que me lo dice —siguió comiéndoselo como tenía por costumbre. Viktor lo miró atentamente, hasta que notó cómo su mejilla derecha se manchó de helado, pero Yuuri no se había dado cuenta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tienes un poco de… —extendió su mano y retiró el helado con cariño. Yuuri parpadeó, sorprendido y enternecido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias —tomó su mano y accedió a su impulso de besarla con amor. Al ruso casi le salió humo por los oídos—. Te ves adorable cuando te sonrojas —le dijo con una linda sonrisita. Viktor se sonrojó aún más y enfocó su mirada en su helado, algo tenso—. Lo siento, no quería incomodarte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No lo haces —respondió, cohibido. No entendía qué le pasaba, él no era así. Al contrario, siempre fue extrovertido y muy divertido. Sólo esperaba que Yuuri no se aburriera de él, pues… en verdad le estaba gustando mucho ese médico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Vayamos a casa a dejar todo esto y después salgamos a cenar ¿Qué dices? Que sea nuestra primera cita —tomó su mano y la acarició con cariño. Viktor miró esos ojos castaños que le inspiraban tanta seguridad, y aceptó—. ¿Te sientes bien como para salir? ¿Cómo va tu brazo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Me siento muy bien —admitió. La verdad es que los medicamentos que Yuuri le había recetado hacían muy bien su trabajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Fueron a casa a dejar las cosas y ambos se alistaron para su primera cita oficial. Viktor eligió uno de los conjuntos de ropa que más le gustaron a Yuuri, se miró al espejo e intentó mejorar su apariencia un poco, el pobre hasta se pellizcó las mejillas buscando conseguir un poco de color en ellas, pero era imposible, seguía estando pálido. No sabía cómo arreglar su cabello, así que lo recogió todo en una linda coleta. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Cuando Yuuri lo vio, quedó completamente embobado, era precioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Te ves… /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Cuidado! —no logró salvarlo de chocar con la pared, pues el japonés no había podido apartar la vista de él. Se sintió un estúpido al golpearse así./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Que idiota —se rio de sí mismo, avergonzado—. Iba a decirte que te ves muy bien. Tanto así que me hiciste chocar con la pared./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor aguantó sus ganas de reír./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias —se acomodó uno de los mechones rebeldes de su cabello tras la oreja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Estás listo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri le ofreció su brazo caballerosamente y Viktor lo aceptó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Tomaste tus medicamentos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Te sientes bien como para salir?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿No te duele el brazo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuuri —le dedicó una bella sonrisa—. Vamos —tomó el brazo que le ofrecía y salieron juntos de ahí. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Fueron a un lindo restaurante, pidieron algo rico de cena y muy pronto la charla comenzó entre los dos. Comenzaron con cosas triviales y poco a poco fueron profundizando. Yuuri se moría por conocer más de él. En cambio, Viktor se sentía un poco cohibido al hablar sobre su pasado con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri descubrió que, en efecto, Viktor tenía excelentes modales en la mesa. Eso le causaba mucha curiosidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Quiero conocerte más, Viktor —le sonrió de una manera muy linda, Viktor lo observó y su corazoncito dio un vuelco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pregunta lo que quieras —respondió con una sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Seguro?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El ruso asintió. Aun así, Yuuri no se tomaría el atrevimiento de hacer preguntas incómodas ¿O sí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tengo mucha curiosidad sobre ti, Viktor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Dime, ¿qué quieres saber? —preguntó con una sonrisita./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Has tenido parejas con anterioridad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor casi se atragantó con lo que comía. Fue una pregunta un tanto directa, no esperó que comenzara así./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No, uhm… bueno, sí. Una pareja —desvió la mirada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri se dio cuenta de que no estaba cómodo, le iba a sugerir que cambiaran de tema, pero Viktor continuó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pero no era algo formal, estábamos juntos por… —no supo responder, pues no estaba seguro de por qué estaban juntos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Querías mucho a esa persona?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—La quiero mucho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Y qué pasó? —dejó su cena de lado y apoyó ambos codos sobre la mesa y el mentón sobre sus manos entrelazadas—. ¿Por qué ya no están juntos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Porque nunca nos amamos en em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"ese /emsentido. Nunca me he enamorado —admitió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Vaya… —sonrió con tristeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Y tú, te has enamorado?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Uhm… no exactamente —lo pensó unos segundos—. No en realidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Vaya…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos eternos, ninguno quería apartar la mirada del otro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Qué más quieres saber?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Muchas cosas, pero temo asustarte con mis preguntas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No lo harás, adelante, pregunta —sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri no quiso aprovecharse y continuó ahora con preguntas tranquilas. Para cuando llegaron al postre, Yuuri sabía que Viktor amaba a los perros, el katsudon, el helado, leer y que no era bueno cocinando. Por otra parte, Viktor supo que Yuuri amaba cocinar, adoraba su trabajo, comer y que su ejercicio favorito además del patinaje era la natación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡¿Te gusta nadar?!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí ¿Y a ti? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Nunca lo he intentado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri no lo podía creer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿En serio?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Entonces tendremos que intentarlo cuando te mejores./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Terminaron la cena y salieron a caminar a un parque cercano. El lugar estaba adornado por las farolas y montones de luciérnagas. Se veía mágico. Yuuri se moría por tomar la mano de Viktor y caminar juntos, pero se contuvo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Qué más quieres preguntar? —inquirió Viktor, seguro de que Yuuri tenía muchas dudas aún./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Voy a ser muy directo, si te incomoda no tienes que responder./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri aún lo trataba con mucha cautela, temía dar un paso en falso, no quería arruinarlo. Y Viktor se estaba dando cuenta de eso, así que intentaría hacerlo sentir en más confianza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Desde que llegó al hospital y lo vi tan preocupado por ti… he querido saber quién es Christophe en tu vida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor sonrió, se esperaba esa pregunta desde el comienzo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Él es la persona con la que estuve tantos años, fuimos pareja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri detuvo su andar. No lo podía creer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Él y tú…?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Vaya —se sintió muy celoso, apretó puños y dientes, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Viktor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hagamos esto: te platicaré de mi pasado, pero tú háblame primero sobre Yuri y Sala./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Yuri y Sala? —se sorprendió, vaya que era observador—. Bien, trato hecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Sala y tú fueron algo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri soltó una risita./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí y no. Nunca formalizamos relación, pero sí tuvimos muchos encuentros en los cuartos de descanso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Eso se terminó?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Acabó en el instante en que te conocí —fue brutalmente honesto. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Y… ¿Ella lo aceptó?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Somos buenos amigos, sólo eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Amigos sexuales./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Algo así —rio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Ella me cae muy bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri sonrió por ello, pero luego vio la contradicción en su rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pero saber eso… me provoca celos —Viktor fue muy sincero, miró la expresión asombrada de Yuuri—. ¿Y si quiere que vuelvan a ser amigos sexuales? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El aludido parpadeó con completo asombro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Eso nunca pasará. Espera ¿En verdad estás celoso? —su corazoncito se emocionó. Esperaba que esos celos no fueran provocados sólo por el hecho de ser destinados./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Un poco —admitió, desviando la mirada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hey, yo también me siento celoso de Chris./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No tienes por qué —sonrió ampliamente—. Él es para mí… es… él es mi persona./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Tu persona?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pero tenías sexo con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Bueno —se rascó la nuca—. Sí, pero sólo eso. Él no me ama de esa forma, y yo tampoco a él. Aunque sí lo quiero demasiado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Entiendo…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yo tengo otra duda: Yuri Plisetsky./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri entristeció./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Él… —suspiró—…bueno, él es mi mejor amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pero siente algo por ti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Ya veo. ¿Por eso dejaron de vivir juntos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El japonés asintió. Aún le entristecía eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Hubo algo entre ustedes? —preguntó con tacto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri suspiró, se pasó una mano por la nuca y miró el cielo estrellado antes de asentir levemente con la cabeza. El corazoncito de Viktor se apachurró. Entendía lo de Sala, pero saber que había tenido algo con él le incomodaba sobremanera, y es que notaba la conexión tan especial que había entre esos dos. De pronto sintió ganas de llorar, pero se las aguantó muy bien, sin embargo, Yuuri logró percibir la tristeza en su omega./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Fue un error, entre él y yo jamás podrá haber algo así. Él es… mi persona —sonrió—. Es mi familia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Ambos querían saber más del otro, pero no se animaban a preguntar y tampoco a soltar información así porque sí. Se estaban quedando estancados en su conversación, caminando por la plaza tranquilamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri esperaba con paciencia a que Viktor comenzara con su parte del trato, no lo quería presionar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Te hablaré sobre mi pasado —dijo de pronto, caminando con su mano sana dentro del bolsillo del pantalón y descansando su brazo roto en el cabestrillo. Tomó aire y continuó—. Seré breve y conciso. Yo tengo pérdida de memoria, hay etapas importantes de mi vida que no recuerdo. No he logrado recordar cómo llegué a Japón, y cada vez que pienso en eso termino con un fuerte dolor de cabeza. No recuerdo a mi familia, tampoco mi hogar ni a mis amigos, ni siquiera mi apellido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri podía sentir el dolor en sus palabras./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Y lo más extraño es que… siento que ya te conozco pero no logro recordarte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿En serio? —lo miró asombrado—. ¡Me pasa lo mismo!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Será porque somos destinados?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Quizás… —dejó que continuara con su relato, pero entonces miró una banca—. ¿Te quieres sentar un rato? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El ruso accedió y se sentaron en una banca junto a una fuente muy bonita. A pesar de que era de noche, la gente seguía caminando por ahí con tranquilidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Crecí en un orfanato. Mi infancia… —se le hizo un nudo en la garganta—…lo siento, no quisiera hablar mucho sobre eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri tomó su mano con cariño y la apretó reconfortantemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Está bien, no tienes que hacerlo —le dijo con dulzura./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Cuando cumplí la mayoría de edad vine a la ciudad a probar suerte. No fue fácil, luego conocí a Chris y las cosas mejoraron mucho, fue una etapa feliz de mi vida —sonrió con nostalgia al recordar esos tiempos—. Y luego te conocí —sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri esperaba escuchar en un futuro: "Y esa fue la mejor etapa de mi vida". Lo deseaba fervientemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El ambiente estaba algo tenso, Yuuri sugirió volver a caminar alrededor del parque, pero fue entonces que miró detenidamente a su omega, la luz de las farolas iluminaba tenuemente su rostro, las luciérnagas a su alrededor le daban un aspecto angelical y eso sólo logró hacerlo perder el hilo de la conversación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Tengo algo en la cara? —preguntó el ruso al sentirse muy observado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No —respondió sin dejar de verlo y sin dejar de caminar. Esa distracción le costó hacer el ridículo, tropezándose con algo que había en el suelo y que no había notado por estar embelesado viendo a Viktor. No se cayó, pero por poco lo hizo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El omega se echó a reír con ganas. Su risa fue espontánea y fuerte, tan bella como aquel día en que Yuuri lo escuchó riendo con el suizo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo siento —se secó una lagrimita—. No debería reírme ¿Estás bien?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri seguía sorprendido por su risa tan bella, terminó contagiándose un poco hasta que los dos se rieron como un par de locos en el parque./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"De pronto una agradable brisa agitó las copas de los árboles, haciendo que muchas florecillas se desprendieran de sus ramas, cayendo por doquier, también sobre la cabeza del ruso. Yuuri sonrió y le quitó las florecillas con cariño, mientras lo hacía, lo miraba perdidamente. Cualquiera que lo viera diría que estaba tremendamente enamorado de ese joven./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tienes unos ojos hermosos —murmuró, por completo enajenado. Viktor se sonrojó y eso sólo lo hizo ver más hermoso ante los ojos de Yuuri. Él acunó su rostro entre sus manos y lo miró como si fuera el ser más precioso del mundo—. Eres completamente hermoso, Viktor —susurró muy quedito antes de acercarse más a su rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Sin pensarlo más, unió sus labios con los de él en una caricia suave, Yuuri tanteaba el terreno, no quería asustarlo, sólo quería hacer aquello que su corazón le pedía a gritos. Cuando vio que no se apartaba, se pegó más al cuerpo de Viktor hasta que lo rodeó por completo con sus brazos, combinando sus alientos y sintiendo su corazón rebotar contra su pecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor aceptó la caricia, no se opuso ni un momento, simplemente se dejó llevar mientras disfrutaba de ese beso tan cargado de amor. Nunca había experimentado algo así./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El beso les robó el aliento, les hizo temblar las rodillas. Ambos ya habían besado a otras personas antes, pero jamás se había sentido así de bien, así de… magnífico. Era como estar con la persona correcta, todo encajaba a la perfección. El primer beso de cada uno se quedaba corto en comparación con ese./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor subió su mano hasta acariciar la mejilla de Yuuri y atraerlo más a su rostro. Fue hasta que se separaron, que pudieron ver el sonrojo en el rostro del otro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Te quiero —le dijo el japonés con un cariño inmenso. Viktor se sonrojó aún más y lo abrazó con su brazo sano, ocultando su rostro en su cuello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yo también te quiero —murmuró muy quedito. Eso fue más que suficiente para que el corazón de Yuuri se regocijara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri se separó del abrazo y levantó el rostro de su omega con una mano, procuraba ser sumamente cuidadoso, temía que ante cualquier paso en falso se alejara. Viktor en esos momentos de su vida era como una avecilla lastimada, temerosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Los ojos celestes lo miraban expectante, Viktor quería otro beso, pero Yuuri no se lo iba a dar por miedo a espantarlo, así que fue el turno del ruso para tomar la iniciativa. Acercó su rostro al de Yuuri, cerró los ojos y… sus frentes chocaron./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor se avergonzó como nunca, no servía ni para dar un beso, eso lo puso colorado hasta las orejas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Lo siento! —acarició la frente de Yuuri con remordimiento. El japonés estaba riendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No, yo lo siento, no pensé que fueses a hacer eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo siento, lo siento —estaba muy apenado, ni siquiera se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. No entendía qué le sucedía, él no solía ser así, con Chris él… bueno, era muy desinhibido. Pero con Yuuri era diferente, Yuuri le convertía las rodillas en gelatina y hacía que miles de mariposas se pelearan unas contra otras en su estómago. No, no eran mariposas, más bien parecían elefantes chocando unos con otros—. Demonios, ¿qué me pasa? —masculló entre dientes, muy bajito./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hey —Yuuri de nuevo acunó su rostro entre sus manos -se estaba volviendo un hábito muy agradable- y lo miró con una dulzura infinita. El pobre tenía una marca roja en su frente—. Está bien ¿Si? —acarició con sus pulgares las mejillas del menor—. Tú también me pones nervioso —tomó la mano izquierda del ruso y la puso sobre su pecho para que sintiera su corazón—. Y así está todo el tiempo que me encuentro cerca de ti —fue muy sincero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Los ojos celestes de Viktor brillaron con intensidad antes de sonreír y liberar un montón de feromonas involuntariamente. Estaba muy feliz. De pronto se desconcertó cuando Yuuri lo abrazó, cubriéndolo con su cuerpo casi posesivamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Qué ocurre? —se alarmó al sentir sus feromonas algo alteradas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hay alfas cerca —murmuró bajito en su oído—. Y percibieron tu aroma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Oh… yo… lo siento —se le subieron los colores a la cabeza. Había liberado sus feromonas involuntariamente porque estaba muy feliz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hueles demasiado bien —lo apretó más hacia su cuerpo, temió que Viktor lo apartara, pero contrario a sus pensamientos, Viktor lo rodeó con su brazo sano—. Y no quiero que ningún otro alfa lo perciba —fue brutalmente sincero y posesivo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor sonrió. Lejos de incomodarle, le hizo feliz saber que le importaba tanto a alguien como para desear eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"De pronto, durante el abrazo, Viktor se vio hipnotizado por las feromonas del alfa que lo rodeaban, cubriendo su aroma. Era demasiado atrayente, agradable y cálido. Se halló a sí mismo aspirando como idiota ese aroma./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Quieres ir a casa? —se separó del abrazo y acarició sus hombros con un cariño puro y sincero. Viktor asintió y juntos se fueron de la mano, caminando rumbo al auto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor temía que su mano terminara sudando por la emoción y los nervios, afortunadamente no pasó, pero de todas formas su alocado corazón no se tranquilizaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Esa noche regresaron a casa con un sentimiento nuevo dentro de sí. Poco a poco se iban conociendo mejor y se iban enamorando más del otro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuri —lo siguió hasta el baño, donde el omega se encerró con llave, necesitaba desahogarse a solas, no quería que Jean lo viera llorar—. Yuri, sal de ahí por favor —estaba genuinamente preocupado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Habían visto a cierta parejita besándose en el parque y el rubio lo tomó muy mal. Salió corriendo de ahí y muy apenas dejó que Jean lo acompañara a su departamento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuri, por favor di algo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Estoy bien, vete a casa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No puedo dejarte así./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias Jean, pero necesito estar solo —su voz se escuchaba congestionada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuri… —suspiró—. Está bien —se alejó de la puerta del baño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuri estuvo ahí encerrado por más de media hora, cuando salió, un delicioso aroma a comida inundó sus pulmones, su estómago rugió involuntariamente y su corazoncito se aceleró al ver a Jean dentro de su cocina, portando un delantal y terminando la cena./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Ven, siéntate. La cena está terminada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Jean… —se sorprendió mucho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Espero que tengas hambre, es algo muy sencillo —sirvió el plato en la mesa, no eran más que macarrones con queso—. Pero creo que te gustará —sonrió galantemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El omega se sentó a la mesa y probó la cena./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Está delicioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Jean se sentó a su lado y lo miró detenidamente. Tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados por tanto llorar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pensé que te habías ido —murmuró sin levantar la vista de su plato./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No podía dejarte así —acarició su mejilla con cariño. Yuri lo miró de frente con una ceja alzada, casi exigiéndole que dejara de tocarle el rostro. Jean entendió y desistió en su intento de ser cariñoso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo siento, he invadido mucho tu espacio el día de hoy —suspiró mientras se ponía de pie, resignado—. Será mejor que me vaya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿No vas a terminar de cenar? —miró su plato intacto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Jean no dijo nada, simplemente se inclinó sobre Yuri y besó su cabeza con cariño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Si necesitas algo, llámame —se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Jean —lo llamó de repente, el aludido se giró y miró sus ojos verdes y decididos—. Quédate esta noche./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El canadiense sonrió de medio lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Estás seguro?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí, quédate, por favor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El corazón de Jean se emocionó, regresó a la mesa y cenó junto con el omega. Trataría de no ser muy empalagoso, pero era inevitable, ese omega lo traía loquito y buscaba la mínima oportunidad para acariciarlo y sentirlo cerca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Cuando llegó la hora de dormir, el canadiense se dirigió a la sala para acoplar el sillón como cama, pero Yuri lo detuvo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—El sillón es incómodo, ven a dormir a la cama./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El aludido lo miró de pies a cabeza. Yuri traía sólo sus bóxers holgados que usaba como pijama. Quiso reírse, pero mejor se contuvo. El ruso tenía un cuerpo muy bonito, era delgado, pero tenía marcados sus músculos, y sus muslos… a Jean se le hizo agua la boca, se veían tan deliciosos, quería darles una mordida. O eso pensó hasta que se giró y lo vio caminar. Ahora lo que quería morder eran sus nalgas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Jean se metió a la cama luego de Yuri, lo abrazó desde atrás sin pedirle permiso y besó su nuca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Jean… —reprochó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo sé, no haré nada, sólo déjame consentirte un poco —murmuró con voz ronca y agradable mientras le acariciaba el cabello y el cuerpo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Estaba cayendo rendido al sueño, hasta que su celular sonó con insistencia. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No contestes —ronroneó en su cuello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Es del hospital —lo tomó de inmediato, respondiendo. Tenía un tono en especial para el hospital, así que cuando éste sonaba, sabía que era una emergencia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Y no estuvo equivocado, uno de sus pacientes había entrado en crisis. Se levantó como resorte de la cama para ir rumbo al hospital. Jean también se vistió y lo acompañó, incluso se ofreció a asistirlo en la cirugía que tuvieron que hacerle de emergencia al niño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hasta mañana —se despidió Viktor, ya en su pijama y listo para ir a la cama. Vio cómo Yuuri terminaba de ponerse la camiseta con la que dormiría, era muchas tallas más grande de lo que debería, pero se veía cómodo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hasta mañana —caminó hacia él y lo tomó del mentón antes de observarlo por unos segundos y besarle los labios con un amor infinito. Ese era su beso de buenas noches, y a Viktor le encantó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Se fueron a dormir cada uno a su habitación, ambos con una sonrisa hermosa en sus labios. Sin embargo, durante la madrugadaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanYuuri se levantó al baño, y al pasar por el cuarto de Viktor escuchó ruidos extraños. Preocupado, entró silenciosamente y lo vio removerse en la cama. Estaba sufriendo en silencio, parecía tener horribles pesadillas, pero no hacía mucho ruido y tampoco se movía mucho. El pobre sudaba frío y temblaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Viktor —se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo tomó con cuidado de los hombros. El ruso se despertó sumamente agitado, lo vio entre las penumbras de la noche y se espantó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡No! —exclamó con voz adolorida—. ¡No me toques! —se arrastró hasta el otro extremo de la cama, cayendo al suelo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Viktor! —se espantó y corrió rodeando la cama. Estaba demasiado agitado. Encendió la luz de la lámpara junto a la cama y lo observó para asegurarse de que no se causó algún daño—. Viktor, soy yo —lo miró angustiado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El pobre sudaba frío, temblaba y estaba muy agitado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yu… Yuuri —respiró con dificultad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Soy yo —tomó su mano sana y la llevó hasta su propia mejilla para que comprobara que era él y no una pesadilla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor soltó un par de lágrimas, aún en shock. Eso le partió el corazón a Yuuri. Su rostro estaba empapado, sus ojos enormemente abiertos se encontraban en completo pánico. Sus cabellos desordenados se le pegaban al rostro húmedo. Era una escena triste de ver./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Estás bien? ¿Te lastimaste?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor se miró a sí mismo y negó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Estoy bien, sólo fue una…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pesadilla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El otro asintió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Las tienes muy seguido?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Todas las noches —admitió. Se pasó una mano por la frente y sus cabellos, notando que había transpirado bastante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tranquilo —lo rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo muy reconfortante—. Yo estoy aquí —besó su mejilla sin deshacer el abrazo. Viktor correspondió y se dejó querer. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri se separó del abrazo sólo para despejar su frente de los cabellos revueltos. Su piel estaba perlada de sudor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo siento, estoy transpirando mucho —seguía agitado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No te preocupes por eso —secó su rostro con cariño. A él no le daba asco eso—. span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /span¿Puedes levantarte? —preguntó en voz baja luego de un rato. Él asintió y lo hizo con ayuda de Yuuri. El pobre seguía muy agitado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Fue entonces que el japonés tuvo una idea. Lo tomó de la mano y lo llevó consigo a su estudio, abrió la tapa del piano y lo hizo sentarse junto a él mientras comenzaba a tocar "The Swan" de Camille Saint Saëns. Continuó con "Clair de Lune" canción con la que Viktor cayó completamente rendido al sueño, apoyado en su hombro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Se lo llevó de regreso a su habitación, pero esta vez no lo dejó solo, se quedó acostado a su lado, en la orilla de la cama y sin tocarlo para que no sintiera que invadía su espacio, pero cuidándolo por si llegaba a tener otra pesadilla. Usó sus feromonas para ayudarle a tener un buen sueño, para hacerlo sentir protegido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"A la mañana siguiente Viktor despertó, y lo primero que vio fue a Yuuri descansando a su lado. Era la primera vez que despertaba y lo veía tan cerca de él. Recordó el episodio de la noche y se avergonzó. Aprovechó ese momento y lo miró de cerca. Tenía unas lindas pestañas, cortas pero en abundancia, y rizadas además. Quiso tocarlas, pero se abstuvo para no despertarlo. Simplemente lo miró por largo rato hasta que se volvió a dormir. Yuuri fue el siguiente en despertar, se levantó y se bañó. Cuando salió del baño se encontró en el pasillo a Viktor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El ruso sintió que se le paró el corazón al verlo, iba prácticamente desnudo. Sólo una mediana toalla le rodeaba las caderas, cubriendo poco, incluso notó un pequeño caminito de vellos en su vientre bajo que seguía hasta desaparecerse bajo la toalla, ahí donde sus abdominales formaban una perfecta "V" al unirse con sus caderas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Se sonrojó hasta las orejas al mirarlo así, pero ni eso hizo que apartara la vista de él. Siguió recorriéndolo con la mirada. Traía el cabello revuelto y aún empapado, gotas de agua escurrían por su pecho y se deslizaban por todo su torso hasta desaparecer en la toalla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"A Viktor se le fue el aire. Nunca lo había visto sin camisa, se sintió desfallecer. Yuuri era precioso, podría ser más bajito que él, pero eso no le restaba ni un punto a su favor. Era tremendamente masculino y atractivo. Sintió que su pulso se aceleró, y un extraño impulso lo obligaba a querer echársele encima y pedirle que lo hiciera suyo, casi como si estuviera en celo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri notó el cambio en el ambiente, Viktor había comenzado a liberar ciertas feromonas que provocaron que él las liberara también, sin proponérselo. Ambos estaban parados en medio del pasillo, incitando al otro con sus feromonas. Luchaban contra su instinto para no echarse uno encima del otro. No entendían bien qué era lo que pasaba, sólo sabían que no podían apartar la mirada del otro, tampoco podían calmar su respiración agitada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri dio un paso hacia Viktor, luego otro. Con cada paso el corazón de ambos se aceleraba más. Viktor no se movió de su lugar más que un paso hacia atrás, fue cuando chocó contra la pared, pero no le importó hallarse acorralado. De pronto Yuuri lo tenía contra la pared, escondiendo su cara en el cuello del ruso, extasiándose con su olor. Viktor sintió sus piernas gelatina cuando percibió el tacto de la punta de su nariz contra el cuello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Viktor… —susurró—… hueles diferente. Hueles deliciosamente bien —murmuró con un tono grave y seductor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor tragó en seco. Su sentir e instinto le rogaban que se dejara hacer, pero el miedo en su interior de pronto se disparó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No… detente —intentó alejarse, temblando con pánico, pero no halló escapatoria, así que sólo se cubrió el rostro con su mano sana y comenzó a llorar. Los recuerdos de su experiencia pasada lo perseguían. En aquel entonces peleó, pataleó y mordió. Ahora, si le pasaba lo mismo una vez más, no podría hacer nada, el miedo lo paralizaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Oh no, lo siento —reaccionó—. ¡Lo siento mucho! —se avergonzó bastante. De pronto sus hormonas cambiaron por completo a unas de protección. Abrazó a Viktor y este aceptó—. Perdóname Viktor, sabes que jamás haría algo sin tu consentimiento, juro que jamás lo haría —lo abrazó más fuerte./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias —murmuró bajito./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"A Yuuri le dolía verlo tan condenadamente frágil./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tranquilo —se limitó a abrazarlo y mecerse suavemente de un lado a otro hasta que se tranquilizó—. Lo siento, creo que mojé tu ropa —dijo al separarse del abrazo y ver la camiseta de Viktor mojada por su culpa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No importa —se limpió las lágrimas—. Que idiota soy, perdóname por hacer un drama por esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No es un drama —acarició su mejilla y dio un paso atrás para darle su espacio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡La toalla! —se cubrió los ojos inmediatamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Demonios! —se agachó a recogerla para volver a cubrirse—. L-lo siento mucho, de ahora en adelante me vestiré en el baño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor quería decirle que no, que no había necesidad, pero no pudo. Había una batalla dentro de sí que ni él mismo entendía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—La cirugía fue todo un éxito. Es increíble que alguien de tu edad pudiera hacerla —dijo, completamente admirado mientras se lavaba las manos junto a su compañero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuri sintió crecer su ego, aunque hubo algo que no le gustó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Alguien de mi edad? —miró al canadiense con una ceja alzada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí ¿Qué edad tienes? ¿Trece?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El rubio hizo una mueca tan chistosa que el mayor se carcajeó de lo lindo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Tonto! —lo salpicó de agua y jabón, pero Jean seguía riéndose mucho por su reacción, así que Yuri lo siguió mojando./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No, en serio ¿Qué edad tienes?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿No sabes mi edad? —se ofendió—. Llevas meses cortejándome y no sabes qué edad tengo —rio con sorpresa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Jean se sonrojó levemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tú tampoco sabes mi edad —procedió a terminar de lavarse, haciendo como que no le afectaba, cuando por dentro se moría de vergüenza por omitir un detalle tan importante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Veinticuatro —dijo simplemente, secándose las manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Jean casi se va de espaldas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿¡Qué?! Sabía que eras joven, pero… —se pasó una mano por todo el rostro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo sé —sonrió de lado—. Siempre pasa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Entonces soy seis años mayor que tú —seguía asombrado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Qué? ¿Eres tan viejo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Hey! —se acercó a él y lentamente le quitó su cofia de gatitos—. Eso no nos impide nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tienes razón —sonrió, dejando que el cirujano le acariciase el cabello suavemente. Rodeó el cuello de Jean con sus manos y se dejó hacer—. Anciano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No soy tan mayor —rio—. Sólo tengo treinta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Anciano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Oh vamos —rio y rodó los ojos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Quieres desayunar?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí, pero tú invitas, anciano. Aprovechemos tu descuento de adulto mayor —disfrutaba molestarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Jean frunció el ceño y le revolvió sus rubios cabellos cortos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Qué obsesión tienes con mi cabello? —se quejó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Es muy suave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Raro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El aludido sólo rodó los ojos y rio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Vayamos a desayunar, pero antes acompáñame a hablar con la familia, debo informarles que todo salió bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sigo sorprendido por cómo quitaste ese tumor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo sé —sonrió de lado, arrogante y altanero como siempre. Jean amaba eso en él. Amaba que fuera así, porque en verdad tenía razones para serlo. Lo admiraba como médico y como persona./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Fueron a avisar a la familia. Jean pudo ver cómo los padres del niño lo admiraban y le agradecían infinitamente que salvara a su pequeño, la señora incluso lo abrazó. Eso le causó mucha gracia, pues Yuri se quedó completamente rígido, no le gustaba mucho el contacto físico./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Durante el desayuno platicaron amenamente sobre muchas cosas, Yuri parecía estar de muy buen humor a pesar de que casi no durmieron. O al menos estaba muy feliz hasta que Katsuki pasó cerca de su mesa. Yuri lo miró y frunció labios y cejas, su nariz respingada se arrugó chistosamente cuando el aroma del alfa le llegó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Huele a Viktor —murmuró Jean, mirando seria y fijamente al japonés./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sin duda alguna —espetó y dejó de prestarle atención a Yuuri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Quieres que nos vayamos?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias por ser tan considerado conmigo, pero… —suspiró—. No me la puedo pasar huyendo de él toda la vida, así que no, quedémonos y terminemos de desayunar, que estos pancakes están muy buenos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí, MIS pancakes están ricos —alejó el plato del alcance del rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hey, dame más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Cómprate los tuyos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tacaño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Yo? —rio antes de acercarle el plato y dejar que le robara todo lo que quisiera—. ¿Qué clase de desayuno es ese, Plisetsky? —miró con repulsión su plato./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Uno muy delicioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Papas a la francesa? No lo creo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El rubio se encogió de hombros, acababa de salvarle la vida a un niño, podía comer lo que le diera su gana. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Los pancakes son pura harina, no les veo lo saludable —contratacó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El canadiense suspiró, nunca le ganaría una batalla a ese joven médico. Quien por cierto miró su reloj y se atragantó con las últimas papas de su plato, pues su paciente despertaría en cualquier momento y quería estar ahí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿A dónde vas?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Paciente —respondió con la boca llena./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿El que operamos en la madrugada?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yep./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Te acompaño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Fueron a la habitación, notaron que el pequeñín de siete años ya había despertado de la anestesia y sus padres estaban tomándole las manos con felicidad, ansiosos por decirle que no tenía más ese tumor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Buenos días Takeshi —saludó el cirujano pediatra con una sonrisa sincera y muy amplia. Jean notó ese cambio radical al dirigirse al niño y se sorprendió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hola doctor Yuri—saludó con educación, sonriendo levemente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Qué crees? —se paró a un lado de la cama, revolviéndole los cabellos con cariño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Mató al tumor? —preguntó con una tierna inocencia, sus ojitos brillaban con esperanza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Mejor aún. Le cortamos la cabeza y le sacamos las tripas —respondió con tanta seguridad que J.J. se le quedó mirando raro, pero luego vio la emoción en la faz del niño y entendió todo—. Hubieras visto su expresión cuando le saqué los ojos de su tonta cabeza. Fue horrible, había sesos por todo el quirófano —hizo una mueca de verdadero asco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El niño miró a J.J., buscando que confirmara los hechos que narraba Yuri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Debiste verlo, fue asqueroso —le siguió la corriente perfectamente—. Sus tripas se enredaron en los instrumentos del doctor, tuvimos que hacer una pausa para limpiar toda la suciedad —incluso hizo ademanes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El niño se emocionó y miró a sus padres con una gran sonrisa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuri sonrió satisfecho y miró a Jean con agradecimiento por seguirle la corriente a pesar de que su japonés aún no era muy bueno del todo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Muchas gracias, a ambos —le dijo la señora./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias —el padre los miró con la misma emoción y gratitud que su esposa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Ambos cirujanos asintieron, se despidieron del niño y salieron de ahí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Eres increíble —murmuró Jean, totalmente enajenado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Por qué? —espetó de mala manera y mirándolo con una ceja alzada, hasta parecía que lo habían insultado. Eso sólo hizo reír a Jean, quien no podía creer ese cambio radical en su forma de ser./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Definitivamente amas a los niños, eres increíble con ellos —sus ojos grises brillaban como niño ilusionado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Como sea —le restó importancia y caminó hacia la máquina expendedora de golosinas. J.J. lo siguió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Ya quisiera que me trataras como a ellos —suspiró dramáticamente—. Aunque sea un poquito —insistió, recargándose contra la máquina y buscando que el rubio lo mirara a los ojos, pero no lo conseguía. Sólo logró que él rodara los ojos con hastío—. ¿Ni un poquito?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Jean, ya cállate —dijo con simpleza, sin afán de herir. Estaba concentrado en elegir algo de la máquina./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El canadiense suspiró resignado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Aun así me encantas —admitió sin tapujos ni vergüenza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Logro sonrojar a Yuri, y al notarlo, gritó victorioso por ello. Lo hizo en medio del pasillo, llamando la atención de todos y haciendo que el rubio se molestara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Ya, no hables —espetó al mismo tiempo sacaba de la máquina lo que había comprado—. Come y cállate —estampó contra su pecho una barra grande de chocolate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Oh, gracias —sonrió y la aceptó—. Pero… acabamos de desayunar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El rubio se dio cuenta de eso, lo meditó unos segundos antes de abrir su golosina y finalmente se encogió de hombros y la abrió. Tenía antojo, hambre y no le importaba en lo absoluto engordar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Uhm? —se sentó en una de las camillas abandonadas en los pasillos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tienes una dieta terrible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Había entrado a la sala de titulares, pidiéndole hablar a solas urgentemente. Ella se preocupó bastante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Qué ocurre Yuuri? ¿Viktor se encuentra bien?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí, lo siento Sala, no quería preocuparte, es que… —suspiró y se pasó una mano por el cabello, se veía desesperado—… voy a ser muy directo. Necesito tu consejo como doctora —comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro, moviendo sus manos en ademanes nerviosos—. Viktor me atrae demasiado, pero debido a sus circunstancias no puedo simplemente pedirle que tengamos sexo, además, no quiero sólo tener sexo con él, yo… es complicado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Entiendo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pero él no está listo para eso. Y también está la cuestión de que ambos somos destinados y… si lo somos ¿Por qué no hubo esa necesidad tremenda de tener sexo cuando nos encontramos por primera vez? —estaba preocupado. No entendía muchas cosas—. Actualmente hay tensión sexual entre ambos, pero tengo miedo de dar un paso en falso y asustarlo como hoy en la mañana./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Qué le hiciste? —se alarmó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Nada! Me contuve, pero pudo pasar algo, tengo que luchar mucho contra mi instinto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Sala suspiró y sonrió antes de proceder a explicar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuuri, se supone que cuando dos destinados se encuentran, hay un momento en el que les nace una necesidad imperante de aparearse en ese mismo instante, incluso sus celos se adelantan con la misma intención de lograr la concepción en un primer encuentro inminente. Pero el momento en el que se conocieron fue en tan malas circunstancias que no fue posible que se diera, así que sus cuerpos les reclaman esa atención ya./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Aunque Viktor no lo quiera así?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Muy en el fondo su instinto se lo está pidiendo a gritos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí, su instinto, pero él… él no quiere./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Así es más complicado de lo normal —suspiró—. Tendrás que esperar a que él quiera hacerlo, no sólo por su instinto. Hazlo sentir cómodo, seguro y amado. Te aseguro que cuando se encuentre estable en todos los aspectos, será él quien te dará la señal de que es el momento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Si?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Así será./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri suspiró. Todo eso le estaba costando más trabajo del que se imaginaba./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuuri —se puso seria—. Si necesitas desahogar frustraciones de cierta forma… —acarició su pecho—… sabes que puedes buscarme. Sin compromisos de por medio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri tomó la mano que acariciaba su pecho y le dio un tierno beso en el dorso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias Sala, mi querida amiga —sonrió—. Pero ya no podremos hacerlo, sería incapaz de hacerle algo así a mi Viktor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Lo dijo con tal dulzura que la doctora se emocionó muchísimo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No hay duda de que Viktor es muy afortunado al tenerte como destinado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yo soy el afortunado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Sala sonrió como boba, amaba a esos dos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"De nuevo, sus cuerpos se encontraron, ardientes, sedientos de llegar más lejos que la última vez. O al menos eso parecía. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Jean lo llenaba de besos húmedos y caricias apasionadas, gestos que harían suspirar a cualquiera, pero no a Yuri. El ruso admitía que él era tremendamente sexy, cualquier omega se derretiría entre sus brazos, pero tristemente su corazoncito tenía dueño y eso le impedía entregarse por completo al canadiense./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"A pesar de todo, Yuri intentaba seguir el ritmo de las caricias y besos, incluso le sacó la filipina azul del uniforme, dejándolo sólo con su pantalón. No pudo evitar morderse el labio inferior, Leroy tenía un cuerpo de envidia, y sus poros soltaban un aroma exquisito./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El mayor atrapó sus nalgas entre sus manos y las amasó a su gusto, logrando hacerlo gemir un poco, sin embargo, cuando pegó sus caderas a las de él… algo no andaba bien. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No quieres hacerlo —notó el mayor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí quiero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No en realidad —se separó de él y lo miró con tristeza, incluso algo ofendido, pero eso jamás se lo diría. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Jean tenía una erección a tope, mientras que Yuri…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hagámoslo —el rubio rodeó el cuello del alfa con un brazo y lo besó ferozmente, pero Jean, siendo todo un caballero, puso alto a esa situación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No haré nada que no quieras —lo agarró de los brazos, mirándolo fijamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Los ojos verdes sucumbieron ante esa caballerosidad. El pobre de Jean soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el borde de la cama de ese cuarto de descanso. Estaba frustrado sexualmente, y su erección no bajaba a pesar de todo. Yuri se sentó a su lado y le acarició la espalda con cariño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias por entender./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Siento no llenar tus expectativas —murmuró apenado, con voz grave mientras ocultaba su rostro entre sus manos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Sí, Jean estaba frustrado sexualmente por primera vez en su vida./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡No! No es eso —se alarmó—. Tú eres muy sexy y… —se sonrojó levemente—. Y muy atractivo, pero soy yo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El canadiense sacó el rostro de sus manos y lo miró, curioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Perdóname —fue sincero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuri, no tengo nada qué perdonarte —lo rodeó con sus brazos—. Ya llegará el momento en que podamos hacerlo, y ambos lo disfrutaremos mucho —lo apretó contra su pecho, sin soltar el abrazo. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuri suspiró pesadamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Quizás es porque estás cansado, Yuri, has tenido mucho trabajo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí, quizás… —no, él sabía que no era por eso. Él quería otro cuerpo, otras manos y otros besos. Sin embargo, se sentía muy mal con ese amable alfa, así que al menos quería retribuirle algo por su paciencia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuri se separó del abrazo y lo miró con sus ojos fieros./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—J. J./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Si?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuri no respondió, bajó su mano a la entrepierna del canadiense y sintió el bulto apretado entre sus piernas. Aún estaba muy erecto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Por lo menos me dejas ayudarte con esto?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Jean no se esperó aquello, así que tragó en seco y asintió como tonto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Sin quitar la seriedad de su rostro ni los ojos de los de Jean, acarició hábilmente por encima de la ropa, apretando y tanteando la longitud y ancho de aquel miembro. Era grande sin duda alguna, más grande que con cualquiera que hubiese estado antes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Introdujo su mano al pantalón, por debajo de la ropa interior. Jean echó su cabeza y brazos hacia atrás al sentir el contacto directo de su piel con su miembro./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Acuéstate —ordenó el rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El alfa no acostumbraba seguir órdenes, menos de un omega, pero su mente estaba tan nublada por elspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanplacer y la sorpresa, que simplemente asintió, haría lo que ese rubio le ordenara./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuri abrió las piernas del alfa y se recostó bocabajo entre estas. Se echó un mechón de su corto cabello detrás de la oreja, pero era tan corto que volvía a caer sobre su frente, haciéndole cosquillas a ambos. Llevó sus labios a la punta de su miembro. Jean no podía apartar la vista. Yuri lo tomó con ambas manos, dirigió el pene hacia su boca y lamió el glande con la punta de su lengua, travieso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Eso bastó para que el alfa se retorciera de placer./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Oh Dios… —jadeo al sentir que de pequeñas lamidas, pasó a introducirlo en su boca. Sólo podía meter la mitad, pero eso bastó para que el canadiense se sintiera en la gloria. La lengua de Yuri era muy hábil, caliente y húmeda. La sensación era incomparable./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Comenzó a combinar su boca y lengua con el uso de sus manos, masturbándolo ágilmente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Jamás creyó sentirse venir tan rápido como con ese oral. Y es que ver esos ojos verdes tan fieros y apreciar los lascivos sonidos que hacía la boca de Yuri con su pene… perdió la cordura y se vino con fuerza cuando el ruso logró introducir casi todo el miembro en su boca, rosando el nudo con su lengua./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Se corrió con fuerza, el nudo aumentó bastante de tamaño, y el pobre de Yuri casi se asfixia al no verse advertido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Lo siento! —se exaltó, aún agitado por el orgasmo que dejaba sus resquicios en su cuerpo, provocándole una repentina fatiga que le pedía a gritos abrazar a ese omega, respirar su olor y no soltarlo hasta que se recuperara y pudiera follarlo como debía de ser./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pudiste haberme dicho —se quejó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Jean de inmediato lo limpió, sumamente avergonzado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuri… gracias./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El aludido sonrió de lado, la verdad, había disfrutado hacerle aquello. Su ego aumentaba al ver lo que lograba provocar en alguien más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Caminaba porspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanlos pasillos del hospital con una inusual expresión de enojo, cualquiera que lo veía pasar, se le quedaba mirando con extrañeza por ese ceño fruncido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Había comprado unas frituras en la máquina expendedora y se dirigía el típico pasillo donde solía reunirse con Yuri a comer porquerías y quejarse del mundo, tristemente tenían mucho de no hacer eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Extrañaba a su persona./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Pero esta vez no fue como las últimas. Cuando giró en la última esquina, se topó con la sorpresa de ver a Yuri Plisetsky sentado en una de las camillas abandonadas de ese pasillo, con su bata blanca arrugándose por la mala posición en la que estaba sentado, comiendo porquerías como de costumbre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Hey! —se emocionó al ver a Katsuki./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Puedo? —se sentó a su lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Si me das de tus papas, sí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Ten —abrió la bolsa y le ofreció—. Dame de tu chocolate./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Oye! —se quejó, arrebatándole un pedazo. Ambos rieron y disfrutaron la compañía mutua—. ¿Cómo estás, Yuri?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El aludido suspiró. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Bien ¿Y tú?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Bien./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Ambos suspiraron al mismo tiempo y vieron a un punto indefinido del piso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No, Yuri, la verdad no. La verdad es que te he extrañado mucho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yo también —le brillaron los ojos—. Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Lo sé! Yurio ¿Cómo has estado en realidad?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"No sabía si contárselo o no. ¿Debería de hablarle sobre su disfunción eréctil con Jean?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Mal. He intentado tener sexo con Leroy, pero nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿No quiere hacerlo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡No! Soy yo quien no puede./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿No puedes?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿No se te… para? —aguantó una risilla./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡No te burles maldito imbécil! —estalló./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Me cuesta creer que no puedas, Jean es… —hizo una mueca desagradable—…es un alfa que todos los omegas del hospital quieren. Y tú lo tienes completamente para ti./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No te ha obligado a nada ¿Verdad? —preguntó en tono amenazante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No, para nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Entonces se está comportando como todo un caballero. Sinceramente no esperaba eso de él —se asombró—. Aunque insisto ¿Cómo es que no puedes? —lo preguntó en serio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Es porque no lo amo como debería —fue sincero—. Quisiera hacerlo, pero no puedo. Estoy muy frustrado sexualmente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Te entiendo, me encuentro en la misma situación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿No se te para con tu omega?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Viktor, se llama Viktor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí, como sea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Y sí —se sonrojó levemente—. Ese es el problema, a mí sí, pero él… creo que aún no está listo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuri se asombró al recordar lo que había vivido el omega, su rencor hacia él disminuyó completamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Me imagino —se sintió mal por el pobre. Se quedó pensando en ello, hasta que de pronto el japonés se inclinó sobre su cuello y olfateó cuidadosamente—. ¿Qué haces? —se tensó, se sonrojó y un escalofrío lo recorrió de pies a cabeza./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pronto entrarás en celo nuevamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"¿Tan pronto? /em—pensó el rubio. Luego reparó en el tiempo que ya había transcurrido desde la última vez, sí, ya se había cumplido el tiempo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Por eso estás comiendo tanta chatarra? —preguntó el japonés con sorna./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuri simplemente negó con la cabeza y miró el piso. Odiaba esos sentimientos hacia Yuuri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Pasaré mi celo con Jean —aseguró de pronto./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Estás seguro? —se preocupó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí —lo miró y sonrió de lado—. Quiero intentar algo serio con él, es un alfa muy bueno. Es idiota a veces, pero es bueno, y lo quiero —fue muy sincero. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Me da gusto oír eso —sonrió—. Extrañaba hablar así contigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuri suspiró pesadamente mientras se estiraba con flojera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yo también —sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los cafés y sonrió—. Entonces… no has podido tener sexo con tu omega./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Te urge mucho?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No es eso… yo quiero hacer el amor con él, pero no quiero forzarlo a nada. Además, apenas nos estamos conociendo —suspiró con tristeza—. A veces desearía ser un beta, y que Viktor también lo fuera./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yo también —suspiró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Quisiera poder borrar su pasado, o al menos haberlo conocido antes de lo que le pasó. En ocasiones no puedo evitar sentirme tan impotente —apretó los puños—. Lo que vivió aquella noche lo marcó fuertemente. Estos días he podido percibir sus feromonas, me piden a gritos que lo acaricie, que lo tome, pero cuando lo intento, se aleja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Katsudon, su cuerpo le pide una cosa, pero lo que él quiere es algo diferente. No lo presiones a nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No lo haré./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Ayúdalo a despejar su mente, a superar aquello./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo intento, pero a veces no sé qué hacer, temo dar un paso en falso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, terminando su comida chatarra hasta que Yuri tuvo una buena idea./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Por qué no lo llevas a Hasetsu?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El japonés alzó una ceja./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí, a tu casa. Salgan de la ciudad, tómate unas vacaciones. Ambos necesitan despejarse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No es mala idea, pero… —fue interrumpido./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Cuando yo estaba atravesando un momento muy difícil, tú me llevaste ahí. Conocí a tu familia, me relajé en las aguas termales y paseamos por los paisajes más hermosos que he visto en mi vida. Fui feliz, encontré la paz conmigo mismo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri se sorprendió bastante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias —sonrió. Sí, lo haría. Se lo llevaría a casa y lo presentaría de una vez con su familia. Ellos los recibirían con los brazos abiertos y su madre prácticamente adoptaría a ese hermoso omega como un hijo más./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Todo eso le haría bien a Viktor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Tocaron la puerta del departamento, se encontraba solo y sintió miedo de abrir. Se asomó por la mirilla y para su enorme sorpresa, se trataba de un gran y querido amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Chris! —se emocionó al abrir la puerta, no lo pensó dos veces antes de echarse a sus brazos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El suizo correspondió con el mismo cariño, lo apretó entre sus brazos y suspiró profundamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hola enano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Ya no soy enano —rio, separándose del abrazo—. ¿Qué haces aquí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Vi que Yuuri tendrá una guardia larga, así que pensé que podría robarte un rato. ¿Quieres salir a comer?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Los ojos de Viktor brillaron, saldrían como en los viejos tiempos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Sí! —se calzó los zapatos y salió con su amigo, no sin antes mandarle un mensaje a Yuuri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;""Chris vino a invitarme a salir un rato. Volveré más tarde a casa"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri recibió el mensaje de inmediato, seguía con Yuri cuando lo leyó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Todo bien? Pusiste una cara horrible —se burló el rubio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Chris sacó a pasear a Viktor —frunció los labios./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Celoso?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Mucho —admitió dentro de un suspiro—. Pero él es feliz, no me atrevería a negarle salir con él./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tienen una relación extraña esos dos ¿No?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri soltó una risita chistosa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Si supieras…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Cuéntame —a cambio le ofreció de sus golosinas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tengo que irme —miró sus mensajes, lo esperaban en urgencias. Su visita al hospital se convirtió en una guardia larga y aburrida. Él sólo quería volver a casa con su omega./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Me vas a dejar con la duda?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Sí —tomó las golosinas y se fue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Hey! —se quejó, intentó sonar enojado, pero al final se rio. Vaya que sí extrañaba juntarse más con su mejor amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"De camino a urgencias, Yuuri tomó su celular y respondió el mensaje: /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;""Diviértete y cuídate mucho. Te veré más tarde en casa" /span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"No le gustaba saber que su omega estaba paseando con el alfa que una vez fue su pareja sexual. Eso le ponía los pelos de punta, no, definitivamente no le gustaba. No podía dejar de pensar en eso, hasta que otro mensaje de Viktor apareció en su pantalla. Era un pequeño emoji de una carita feliz mandando un beso. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Algo así de simple y cursi logró llenar su pecho de felicidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Sí, estaba ridículamente enamorado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Eligieron una bella cafetería que solían frecuentar cuando vivían juntos, pidieron lo que acostumbraban consumir y pasaron una tarde muy amena en compañía mutua. La charla era trivial y alegre, hasta que llegaron al postre. Viktor comía felizmente su tarta de moras cuando Chris hizo la pregunta clave./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Eres feliz viviendo con Yuuri?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Los ojos celestes de Viktor se abrieron con impresión./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo soy —aseguró./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Te sientes cómodo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—A decir verdad… —lo pensó unos segundos—… sí —sonrió antes de beber de su cappuccino./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Él no te ha forzado a nada ¿O sí?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡No! —se sonrojó levemente—. Yuuri es muy bueno, es demasiado atento y caballeroso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo siento, pero todo eso tiene un límite, Viktor —fue muy franco—. A fin de cuentas es un alfa, nuestro instinto nos demanda marcar a nuestro omega en la menor oportunidad. Quizás sea paciente y amable ahora, pero no siempre va a ser así, a menos de que le entregues lo que todo alfa busca./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuuri no es así —entornó los ojos hacia Chris./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo sé, lo sé. Ha demostrado ser muy bueno, lo reconozco, pero no deja de ser un alfa —suspiró y lo miró con tristeza—. ¿Han hablado sobre em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"eso/em?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No exactamente, pero él sabe que no es mi deseo tener relaciones en este momento, con nadie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Debes hablarlo directamente con él, es mejor que lo dejen claro. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Crees que corro peligro?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tengo miedo de que algo pase. Ya una vez no te pude proteger —tomó su mano sobre la mesa—. No permitiré que suceda dos veces —lo miró profundamente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Hay algo que quiero platicarte… —desvió la mirada, nervioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Dime —acarició de nuevo su mano, mirándolo con una dulzura infinita. Quería demasiado a ese omega./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—La verdad es que… quiero tener relaciones con Yuuri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"La expresión tierna de Chris se borró unos segundos antes de reponerse./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Siento una fuerte atracción sexual por él, pero no puedo dar el siguiente paso por más que intento hacerlo. Tengo miedo, no puedo evitarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Chris lo miró fijamente unos segundos antes de suspirar con pesadez./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Vitya, es normal que sientas eso después de lo que pasó, pero debes recordar que estás en manos de tu alfa, y no de cualquiera… por más que me cueste admitirlo, es un buen hombre —murmuró de malas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor se rio por eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Te aconsejo que dejes fluir las cosas, no te presiones a hacer algo para lo que aún no estés listo. El momento llegará cuando tenga que llegar, y será maravilloso. Te aseguro que cuando tengas sexo con tu destinado (y si lo amas en verdad) será el mejor sexo de tu vida, incluso mejor del que tuvimos tú y yo —casi se mordió la lengua—. No puedo creer que dije eso —se llevó una mano al rostro—. Pero sí, así dicen que es estar con la persona correcta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Las mejillas de Viktor se tornaron adorablemente rosadas./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Tú ya lo encontraste? —preguntó, ilusionado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"La expresión de Chris se ensombreció un poco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Aún no, pero imagino que así sería encontrarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Vaya…/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Entonces ese es mi consejo. Pero lo más importante es que lo hables con él, hazle saber cómo te sientes y que necesitas tiempo hasta que el momento indicado llegue./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Y si no llega?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Chris sonrió con dulzura antes de acariciarle el rostro con una mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tú mismo me has dicho que quieres tener sexo con él —rio—. El momento llegará cuando menos te lo esperes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor se mordió los labios, nervioso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"La tarde se les pasó volando a ambos entre charlas amenas y divertidas. Chris amaba pasar tiempo con él, escuchar su risa y saber que estaba feliz, eso completaba su vida: el bienestar de ese omega./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Chris, necesito pedirte un favor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—El que tú quieras —bebió de su tercera taza de té, llevaban horas en esa cafetería, comiendo postre tras postre./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Enséñame a cocinar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Para qué? —alzó una ceja—. O más bien debería preguntar: ¿Para quién? —se rio de su propio chiste. Viktor sólo se sonrojó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Tú sabes bien —se removió nervioso en su asiento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—De acuerdo, te enseñaré. ¿Qué le gusta comer?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Todo —rio al recordar el buen apetito de su amado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Bien, tendremos que programar esas clases para los días en que tu alfa tenga guardia./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Viktor sonrió emocionado, en especial por escuchar el "Tu alfa". Le encantaba escuchar eso y pensar en Yuuri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Tuvo una guardia muy pesada. Su ida a urgencias terminó en una cirugía de ocho horas que lo dejó exhausto. Llegó a su departamento y se encontró todo a oscuras, aún no era muy tarde, sin embargo le preocupaba que Viktor no hubiese llegado aún./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Decidió mandarle un mensaje:/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;""¿Todo bien?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"De inmediato recibió la respuesta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;""Sí, aún estoy con Chris en la cafetería de la que te platiqué el otro día. ¿Quieres que vaya a casa? ¿Ya llegaste?"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri sonrió./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;""Ya estoy en casa. Y no cariño, no tienes que regresar ya, disfruta todo lo que quieras. Si más tarde necesitas que vaya por ti, llámame, dormiré un poco. Te quiero"/span/em/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Lo escribió sin pensar mucho, prácticamente lo hizo en modo "Automático", pues ni siquiera reparó enspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanel "em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"cariño" /emy en el em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;""Te quiero" /emque le mandó. Escribió sin pensar, con el corazón. Tenía mucho cansancio acumulado, así que apenas lo envió se tumbó en su cama con todo y ropa./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"No pudo ser testigo de la hermosa expresión en Viktor cuando leyó el mensaje./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Oh por Dios —los colores se le subieron a la cabeza al leer el texto, su corazón se aceleró y dejó de escuchar lo que Chris le decía. Ni si quiera se dio cuenta de que el suizo llevaba largo rato llamándolo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"He's broken /em—murmuró en inglés al verlo tan embobado. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Había decidido tomar el autobús para llegar a su departamento, ya había anochecido, pero hacía un hermoso clima en Tokio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Nunca imaginó que comenzaría a sentir esos síntomas a medio camino, para empezar, se suponía que la fecha estimada sería hasta dentro de un par de días, o eso pensó, pues vio su calendario en el celular y en efecto, ese día tenía programado el inicio de su celo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Demonios —se cubrió mejor con sus ropas e intentó no liberar tantas feromonas, era un riesgo andar en la calle en ese estado. Apremió sus pasos para llegar cuando antes a su casa, pero todavía no iba a medio camino cuando sintió el olor de un alfa siguiéndolo. Los nervios se le pusieron de punta y de inmediato llamó a Jean, pero no le respondió, estaba en cirugía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No, no, no —se puso muy nervioso, miró a su alrededor y reconoció una calle no muy lejana que, si la tomaba, la llevaría al departamento en el que vivió tantos años./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"No lo pensó dos veces antes de casi correr hacia allá. Quiso llamar a su amigo en el camino, pero prefirió concentrarse en caminar rápido y no ser alcanzado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Logró llegar a salvo al edificio, ahora sólo faltaba que hubiese gente en casa, sino… era omega muerto a menos que pidiera un taxi por teléfono y el conductor fuese beta u omega. Y, de todas formas, necesitaba con urgencia tomar sus supresores./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Tocó insistentemente el timbre, pero nadie le abrió. Los malestares incrementaron exponencialmente, su cuerpo se retorcía en pequeños espasmos, ya ni siquiera lograba mantenerse en pie./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Yuuri! —gritó desde el pasillo. Cualquiera que viera a un hombre joven, alto y con esas facciones amenazantes, se espantaría./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Segundos después la puerta se abrió de golpe./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¡Yuri! —vio que apenas lograba mantenerse en pie, agarrado del marco de la puerta./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo siento, no supe a quién más recurrir. Mi celo se adelantó, estaba solo en la calle, me venían siguiendo y… —habló rápidamente, se detuvo sólo a tomar aire—…y tengo miedo —aceptó—. ¿Puedo entrar? /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"No tuvo que repetirlo, Yuuri pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros y lo ayudó a llegar a la sala./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Te inyectaré supresores —lo dejó en un sillón y corrió al botiquín del baño. Buscó una de las ampolletas que tenía listas para el celo de Viktor y la preparó de inmediato./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Cuando regresó a la sala se lo encontró encorvado sobre sí mismo, hecho bolita en el sillón más amplio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Te sentirás mejor en unos momentos, tranquilo Yuri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Lo siento, lo siento. No quería venir a molestar —sollozó un poco, estaba asustado y muy sensible./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No debiste salir solo en ese estado —estaba molesto—. No lo vuelvas a hacer —lo regañó en serio./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No lo haré de nuevo —sintió que Yuuri le bajaba el pantalón para descubrir sus nalgas, pasó un algodón con alcohol por una de ellas e inyectó el medicamento./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Es una dosis potente —advirtió. Era una de las dosis que Sala había recetado para Viktor específicamente, pero en caso como esos le administraría lo que fuera a Yuri, incluso de los más fuertes./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Y en efecto, Yuri comenzó a sentir un cambio casi de inmediato. Los síntomas no se fueron del todo, pero disminuyeron su intensidad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias —suspiró, aliviado y aún un poco tembloroso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Vamos, te llevaré a mi recámara para que descanses ahí un rato./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuri./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—No creo que a Viktor le parezca bien —se incorporó un poco en el sillón, sus mejillas estaban por completo enrojecidas, su cuerpo transpiraba y su trasero… bueno, estaba más húmedo de lo que debía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri casi se palmeó la cara, era cierto, no podía hacer eso./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Me quedaré aquí unos minutos —se recargó en el sillón y se concentró en regular su respiración, debía calmar sus ganas de echarse encima de ese alfa y pedirle que lo hiciera suyo, en especial a ese alfa—. Demonios —cerró los ojos con fuerza y se llevó ambas manos al vientre, le dolía horrores./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Escuchó cómo Yuuri suspiró preocupado, abrió los ojos y se lo topó sentado a su lado, mirándolo fijamente. Buscó en su mirada lago más que cariño fraternal y preocupación, pero no encontró nada. Ni siquiera las feromonas intensas de su celo lograban mover algo en él, antes por lo menos lo incitaban un poco. No había duda, Yuuri no solo sentía atracción de destinados hacia Viktor, Yuuri lo amaba, estaba enamorado de ese omega./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Y Viktor? —preguntó, tratando de enfocarse en cualquier tema de conversación que lo distrajera de sus necesidades./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—En una cita con Chris./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿¡Qué?! —se espantó—. ¿Cómo?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri sonrió de lado./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Es su mejor amigo, además, no le voy a negar nada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Eres demasiado bueno, katsudon./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El japonés negó con la cabeza. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Es como si él me prohibiera verte o hablarte, no podría aceptarlo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El corazoncito de Yurio se aceleró y agradeció por eso, porque ante todo estaba su amistad./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Gracias —sonrió de lado antes de hacer una fea mueca y de doblarse sobre sí mismo—. ¡Putos dolores! ¡Odio ser un maldito omega! —estaba furioso, sólo su furia lograba ganarle a su excitación en esos momentos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Yuuri distinguió esa excitación entre las piernas de su amigo y desvió la mirada de inmediato, pues comenzó a sentirse algo acalorado. Su abstinencia le estaba haciendo una mala jugada./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—¿Quieres que llame a Jean?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Estaba en una cirugía./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Le dejaré buzón de voz./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El rubio asintió. Yuuri se alejó unos momentos para hacer la llamada y pedirle al canadiense que fuese cuanto antes por Yuri. Cuando terminó, volvió a la sala y se encontró al ruso recostado en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados, muy agitado. Puso una mano en su frente caliente y el aludido abrió los ojos, lo miró con profundidad antes de tomar esa mano y llevarla a su pecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuuri… por favor —sus ojos estaban nublados por la necesidad y el deseo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"El japonés tragó en seco./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"—Yuri, no… —se pasó una mano por los cabellos, algo en su pantalón comenzaba a apretar./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Continuará…/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"¿Qué hará Yuuri? Es un alfa a fin de cuentas, Chris tenía razón al decirlo ¿O no?/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"Espero que les haya gustado, fue un capítulo más largo de lo esperado./span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"¿Cómo ven el avance en la relación de Viktor y Yuuri?/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"¿Cómo logrará Yuuri dar ese siguiente paso con Viktor? /span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"27/05/2019/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;"10:30 pm/span/em/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES" style="font-size: 14.0pt; line-height: 115%; font-family: 'Rockwell',serif; mso-bidi-font-family: Arial; background: white;" /span/p 


End file.
